Burning Dream
by MKLG
Summary: The Pokémon World isn't what it used to be. Applications to become trainers? Ranking system? Forcing to Evolve Pokémon? Keygan Jyotsna wants to change the world back, but she has to earn her partner's trust first. Can she win the league to challenge the authority or will she have to start over and over? This journey is more than about becoming the best like no one ever was.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Who is awesome to come up with a new series!? Or maybe three… This Girl! MKLG! Don't worry I won't forget about the others, but I wanted these out there to see how well they view. This series kind of reflects on a future Pokémon world. I'll come up with more as I go and/or suggestions are welcome. Warning I do tend to use some choice words in this one. I also tried to make it a little serious and humorous.**

 **Before you start, Keygan is pretty easy to pronounce, the way it looks. Jyotsna is pronounced Joyce-na. I don't care what translate says, because this is how I pronounce it. So you're not confused. I like odd spelling for names even though they may be wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Like usual with my series I write, I only own the characters.**

Chapter 1: Enlightening the Beginning

Application to Become a Pokémon Trainer…

It was so simple back then. Now, not everyone was deemed worthy of a Pokémon. They made potential trainers fill out applications and they weren't short either. This way they were unsure of no Pokémon abuse or let them in the wrong hands. Crime against or with Pokémon was high and the League Committee agreed they couldn't take risk with people pretending or working for organization that committed actions. This was why a background check was included. Lots of trainers were accepted and they understood once you got your starter what you did they couldn't control. Speaking of starters, now what your starter was all weird. Some people got normal starter Pokémon ranging from the region you lived in as they were deemed worthy and fit. Keygan lived Kanto so they were Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. They were consider average trainers. They were middle ground so to say. Below them was substandard and if you were one of them you were screwed. Your starter varied from Magikarp to Rattata with very little room to fill in between. They considered you on the weaker side and if you could train such a weak Pokémon to be strong then it'd give you respect. The last level and the highest was the advanced. In the advanced level the starters were stronger as a pre-evolved such Pikachu even to the rare Dratini. Someone loved you if that was your starter. What someone got as their starter was chosen for you and you pick it up at the nearest representative which is normally a professor.

Fourteen year old Keygan Jyotsna was filling out her trainer application. She put all the information needed from basic to non-basic. Keygan knew how the system worked as it seemed everyone was watching you from the friendly nurse in the Pokémon Center to the man who ran the battle house in Viridian City. This was how they got other information like what kind of a person you were. As she filled out the forms she remembered the stories she got from the older trainers that mention what it was like to become a Pokémon Trainer. She wished it could be like that. No one would care about where you came from. That if she knew too. They'd probably find out aspects about herself she'd been dying to know. She's an orphan having been abandoned at the age of five. She lived in a home for kids like her. They either became trainers or grew up and got jobs. Some even turned to the sides of evil because at least it gave them a sense of belonging. That was what she was worried about. Knowing that they'd probably put her with substandard and she'd be stuck with Magikarp. Which she'd be okay with it evolved into Gyarados which was strong. Plus she liked the underdog.

As night was continuing on she finished up the application. She then submitted it and her wait began. She got up from the computer and went to the mirror. She picked it up and brushed through her uneven medium length brown hair as her blue eyes stared into the mirror. She needed out. Luckily because she was fourteen her foster parents thought it was best to allow her to have her own room. Plus she was the oldest. It wasn't that she didn't like them, it was just as the oldest she was treated differently. She was treated like an adult, but she wasn't. She wanted to go on a journey with Pokémon and maybe find out about herself. All she could do know was wait. 

She had to run as fast as her paws could take her. She admitted the human who had helped her was kind to rescue her, but that seemed his job. He was supposed to rescue her. All she could think about was freedom. She belonged to no human nor would she ever. She was her own Pokémon. No longer would she be confided or forced to change. As she ran she slammed into something. She shook her head and looked to see a person. The person smiled and tossed something. She tried to run, but she was captured. Freedom lasted about two days before it was taken again. 

A little over a week had passed since she sent in her application and she hadn't heard anything. It usually took a few days, it was late. Usually if you weren't accepted at all they'd were kind enough to tell you. She guessed she could be happy with the volunteer work she did for old lady Diana. Diana ran a house for orphaned Pokémon. Keygan had been helping out since she was allowed to at ten years old. All the Pokémon loved her. Diana said she could befriend any Pokémon like the hostile Meowth who swiped at everyone. Sure Keygan had some scars from the little guy, but she didn't give up. She'd hang out with him in a corner just talking about anything and left food and treats. She remembered there was a fight and she defended Meowth against a Mankey. He attacked the cat and Keygan defended him. She wasn't badly hurt, but knocked down. Meowth reacted and protected her. The Mankey ran off seeing there was no point to continue. They were best friends after that.

A couple days later she sat with Meowth petting him. The scratch cat purred in delight, but he sensed something was wrong with the girl. He hoped his positive outlook on the day would cheer her up. He knew what she wanted from when she'd just talk to him before he'd even think about getting close. She randomly talked about what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a trainer. She didn't know what as long as it included Pokémon. He wanted to be her Pokémon, but he wasn't allowed because he lived in the house with previous human interaction. That and he wasn't the battler. He was a lap cat and he knew it.

"Keygan!" Diana called walking into the living room where she and Meowth were. Every time the woman saw her she had to shake her head because it was unbelievable what she did for Meowth. Meowth still didn't like many people, but he was social able. The cat could sure purr as she heard from the doorway.

"Yeah?" she asked. It wasn't five yet. Actually it was only noon.

"I have a letter for you," she said handing to her. It had an official seal of the Pokémon League. If Keygan wasn't so in shock she would have made a comment about better late than never.

Before Keygan could open the letter a white slash crossed it slicing it at the top perfectly. She quickly looked down to see Meowth grinning whisker to whisker about his move. She slid the letter out and opened it. She read over the letter and grinned. She had been accepted. Meowth face dropped when he looked at it. His friend would be leaving, but it would be for the best. Perhaps one day he'd see her again. He knew about if you love something let it go.

Keygan packed her gear up as she prepared to take a bus from her little town between Fuchsia and Lavender to Pallet Town to see Professor Eden about her starter. It would take about a day and she'd arrive the next morning. If she could pick her starter she would have asked Meowth. She kept thinking about what she got. She didn't even know what class she was a part of. She really hated they classified them. She has hoping to turn this around. Not many people were put in advanced, she at least had to average, but who knows what occurred during the hearing about applications. She knew she'd go from there to see about where to go.

The next morning Keygan got off the bus and looked around. Pallet Town was small and quiet. She'd liked it even though she'd only been in town for a few seconds. She looked across town to see a building that looked like a lab. Keygan picked up the pace and ran toward it.

"Hello?" she called entering. She heard a crash and moving around. She winced hearing the noise and saw a late twenty aged woman with currently crooked glasses and messy hair come out.

"Hi, are you Keygan?" she asked.

"Yes I am. Professor Eden?" she wondered.

"One of them. My brother is another, but I can give you all you need. It was his job, but he left on business yesterday asking me if I'd do it. Come this way." She mentioned before motioning the girl to follow. As they passed a mirror the professor saw herself. "Oh my goodness! I look like a mess. Sorry about that!"

"Not a problem," she laughed. She was an eccentric woman, Keygan wondered what her brother was like. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do?"

"Well, we research human and Pokémon relationship and what occurs from the different types, but what we want to aim for is trying to return back to the day where the chance was given to everyone. You can't just ask a professor for a Pokémon anymore, I hate it."

She wasn't the only one. Keygan wondered could she convince her to allow her to help. There was really only one way to find out. She have to ask, but she wondered it would be weird.

"I see, sounds interesting…um, I feel the same," Keygan mentioned.

"Most people do, but only select few actually want to make a change. I understand why we now live like this, but it affects us all. Researchers don't get much to look into anymore while it seems only the powerful get to trainers." Eden replied implying that was what she thought Keygan was.

"You're mistaken about me," Keygan snapped knowing that was what she thought. "I'm from a foster home in Cyan Town. I'm on a lower level."

"Oh I'm sorry about that…my mistake," she apologized sincerely while going to her files and pulling up Keygan's. The girl was indeed correct about herself. She was from Cyan Town where she was an orphan. She looked at everything about what she was to do for the girl. She picked up a Pokédex and Poké Balls. "Well here are these. You'll need them for your journey. I'm assuming I don't have to explain."

"Nope, I know the Pokédex allows trainers to look up new Pokémon and understand them. Poké Balls are a duh because they capture wild Pokémon."

"Now, for your Pokémon." She said starting to walk back to the room.

"Professor, um…I was wondering, is there a way I can help you with get the world back to the way it was?" Keygan asked. Keygan had a good idea that if she helped the professor with this than she would have something.

"We don't have many field operatives. My brother does all that while I keep up the research…I don't know…" Eden said worried. This was a child wanting to interfere with the affairs of humans in the world of Pokémon. She looked at the soon to be trainer to see the determination. She could tell young Keygan believed in fairness. Nothing in her life was fair so she thought at least others should be happy. She looked at the girl to see scratches on her arms that were obviously caused by a Pokémon. She didn't want to impose.

"Please, I could search around. The League must not entirely agree with what has happened." Keygan commented.

"You're right…organization have them at their will to try and take over. Pokémon are being used to their fullest potential in order to aid them." Eden explained.

"You mean?" Keygan said putting it together by 'fullest potential'.

"Yes, forced to evolve. If a Pokémon can't evolve or get any stronger as a one evolution they're regarded as weak."

"That's horrible!" Keygan yelled. It made her sick to her stomach to think about people like that. Despite the League was said to be made up of strong trainers, it seemed to be a hoax. The League was created about eight years ago so there no way to tell. They only could be seen at major competitions such as the Pokémon League. The winner was brought before them. No one knew what happened afterward. Keygan was sparked with an idea. "Professor, please let me help you. I can train my Pokémon, compete in the league, win, and help stop this. Return our world to the way it was!"

"That is very brave of you, but…"

"But nothing! What else do I have to do besides walk around with a Pokémon I can train with the power to do something?!"

Professor Eden smiled at this girl. She was truly passionate about seeing the world as it once was. She dreamed of it too. Her own Pokémon wished to see the day again they could walk without judgement. He was cooped up in the lab area with no room to spread his wings. She smiled and nodded.

"I see and we appreciate what you'll be doing. It won't be easy." Eden advised.

"I know and I'm prepared for that." Keygan agreed.

Professor Eden walked back to the room. She remembered the partner said to be advised for Keygan. It didn't have a name, but a type with options. She technically was following the type, but the Pokémon she was getting wasn't on the list. It'd be her little secret. She picked up a Poké Ball and walked out. She had trouble with this one, but was sure Keygan's passion would come through.

"Here. Your starter…"

"What is it? Wait…I'm not a substandard, am I?" Keygan asked. It really didn't matter what Pokémon it was, but her level would probably make a blow in her confidence.

"No, you weren't," Eden replied truthfully. Keygan sighed in relief.

"You're actually part of the advanced level. A…Diana recommended you…" she said remembering the name.

"Really?"

"Yes, now here. I will warn you…it's a bit wild," she said giving the girl her starter.

Keygan grinned like Meowth as she accepted the Pokémon. She heard what Eden said about it being wild, but all Pokémon were at one point. She'd get through to this one too.

"Go!"

 **(AN: I thought about ending it here, but then it would mess up my guide so you're lucky I'm not that much of an asshole.)**

The light appeared from the Poké Ball and a fire type appeared. It had reddish brown fur with darker paws and a cream underbelly. Had three curls on its head and six orange tails. The ears were pointed and at the moment one was twitching. If looks could kill.

 _Pokédex: Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks._

As the device explaining what she was said 'evolves' Vulpix growled deeper and more hateful. That was a dirty word in the Pokémon's book.

"Aw! A Vulpix!" Keygan squealed. It was adorable except when she realized how pissed it look. She heard a low growl. Despite how cute it was Keygan was worried it'd kill her.

"Vulpix, this is your trainer Keygan." Eden explained to the fox Pokémon.

"Vulpix!" the fox snapped. No, she wasn't happy. Humans could go off the edge of the planet or burn in the fiery pits for all she cared.

Keygan knew she couldn't ask for a different one, plus she didn't want to. She liked the fire fox from the moment she laid eyes on her. She knew they'd be a great team…eventually. She kneeled down and picked up the fox. The growl grew in sound and fox was now showing her teeth.

"Pix!" she cried as she released an Ember attack on the two. Keygan winced as it burned while Eden shrugged it off. It was nothing she was use to with her own fire type. Seeing as Keygan wasn't going to put her down Vulpix growled in her arms as she thought of her escape plan.

"Good luck Keygan and thank you for doing this for us. Keep in touch to tell me how you're doing," Eden said walking her out. Keygan thanked her and nodded before she walked away out of town.

The walk to the route was silent. Vulpix had a plan in motion to attempt to escape. If she escaped with her Poké Ball no one could capture her again or if she hid it or more like buried. She looked up at her 'trainer' to see her with a pondering look. What was she planning? Because she thought there was no way in this world or reverse world that she'd ever give her loyalty to a human. As they reached the route Keygan left Vulpix down on the ground. Vulpix growled again and prepared to attack her again.

"Don't even think about it," Keygan interrupted.

"Vul?" she questioned in a sassy matter. Now, who did this girl think she was, Arceus?

"I know what you're thinking…" Keygan started. Did she really? Did Keygan know Vulpix wanted to leave her burning in flames and use her back feet kick dirt on her charred clothes eventually leave her completely for the Spearow to peck at later. No, no she didn't. "You're think about stealing your Poké Ball and running for the hills after you attack me."

"Pix…"

Was she Arceus or at least a psychic? Vulpix gave the girl some credit for her intellect to figure out her plan so quick. She snapped back out of her thoughts to Keygan moving. She reached behind her and Vulpix got in stance ready to attack as growled. In Keygan's hand was her…Poké Ball. She shrunk the ball to a mini size and placed it in front of the fox. Vulpix was curious now.

"I don't want to force a Pokémon to obey me nor do I want one who won't listen and is plotting to kill me in my sleep." Vulpix grinned and snorted at that for a second. "It isn't right. I can tell you hate people and want freedom. I know how you feel. I'm an orphan with six other foster siblings. I wanted away from being reminded and needed a place to belong. I found it though Pokémon. I'm planning to set the world right and I need m partner to be on board. I have Poké Balls and I'll catch a new one. Vulpix, I respect you and you wish for freedom so I'm granting it. Here is your Poké Ball, take it and be free. Or you can stay with me. It's your choice and I will honor it."

Vulpix was shocked. She never had a choice. This girl…Keygan was giving her the choice to run and be free, forever. She thought why she wasn't taking this chance. It was perfect, but she couldn't step forward to take it. It was what she said. Freedom, about her, and setting everything straight. She knew more than humans believed a Pokémon would know. Perhaps she could help her and after that…Vulpix admitted she kind of respected her.

"Vulpix?"

"You're choice, take it or leave it."

Keygan turned toward the path going to Viridian City and walked. If Vulpix wanted to go with her then she would come on her own accord. As she walked she heard footsteps. She turned to see a Vulpix with a perturbed look on her face following her with a Poké Ball in her mouth. Keygan stopped and turned to face the fire fox.

"You're coming?"

"Vulpix…" she scoffed off as she sat the ball down and sat down.

"It won't be easy," Keygan said picking up the ball and placing it on her belt. She then started walking Vulpix walking a foot away beside her. She'd get to her eventually.

 **AN: And we're finished! Woo! This was really long…longer than I expected which is a good thing. I hope you'll leave me a review and add any suggestions. I love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you to my two followers! You're awesome! Wanting to let readers get better views of the new stories I decided to add the second chapters right away! Here's the second.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize nor the cover picture!**

Chapter 2: Catching Fire

Run. She had to run. She couldn't let them catch her. She'd been lucky she wasn't the only one they forced thus weren't stocked for her. They would lock her up in a small cage. She'd never get to let her tails stretch freely. She would have to wait and she'd wait forever. She didn't mind waiting forever as long as it wasn't there. All the halls looked the same. White with an occasional picture or plant in the corner. She went to a window to see she was too far up to break the glass ad make a jump for it. Death almost seemed like a better alternative.

* * *

Keygan was honestly surprised that Vulpix had followed her. She didn't think the fox would, but rather leave her there alone, Pokémonless, and burned. Vulpix kept her distance all the way to Viridian City. When they walked into the Pokémon Center everyone gave the trainer weird looks as to why her Pokémon was outside her Poké Ball and not next to her. Keygan didn't want to tell these people that her starter hated her. Keygan knew she would get through to Vulpix eventually. It would take some time. A part of Keygan hoped Vulpix was obedient, but she knew she wouldn't change. Vulpix's attitude toward her would change with time and it would make their relationship better.

When they got to the room Vulpix went to the chair to sleep instead on the bed. The room had only one bed and Vulpix knew Keygan wasn't giving up the bed to her. She didn't see why not. The girl had a sleeping bag, why not put it to good use? Keygan offered that she could sleep with her, but Vulpix gave her a look that told her she'd rather chew one of her tails off. Keygan had to remind herself...time.

Keygan placed her bag at the end of the bed. She was going to put it on the desk chair, but it was already occupied. She took off her belt that had Vulpix's Poké Ball attached. Vulpix had one eye open as if to keep an eye on her. She growled seeing her ball. Keygan put her hands up in defense and put it down gently. Keygan then got ready for bed before she went to turn off the light. She looked at the fox to see she was already asleep. She smiled and turned it off.

* * *

A noise pulled Keygan from sleep that night. She looked at the clock to read three-thirty in morning. She had a few more hours of sleep. What woke her up? She listen for the noise again. Then she heard. It was a whimpering. She looked toward the door and saw nothing. Then she thought about the Pokémon in the room. She turned to see Vulpix in the light of the moon with a scrunched face. The sad sounds were coming from her. Keygan swung her legs out of bed and to the floor. She then carefully walked to the fox.

As Keygan stared at the fox she wondered should she pet her. It may help calm her and their relationship. On the other hand, Keygan didn't want to get bit. Vulpix proved she was resourceful. Keygan sighed and took a chance.

She felt something brush her fur. She turned and looked around, but couldn't find the source. It felt nice though. Calming actually. The scene changed as Vulpix found herself waking up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Keygan was petting her.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix snapped as she stood up in a standing position. She tried to take a bite out of Keygan's hand. The trainer had good reflexes as she pulled her hand away. Vulpix then growled.

"Well excuse me for caring…" Keygan snorted before she stood up and went back to her own bed.

Vulpix watched her as she got comfortable and attempted to go back to sleep. The fire fox then hopped on the desk and stared at her trainer then out the window. She thought about her dream. How long were these nightmare going to plague her sleep? They were horrible. They made her look weak in front of a human. That was another question she didn't have the answer to. How long was she going to put up with this one? She only went with her because she didn't have anywhere else to go and she respected the words that came out her trap. They reminded her of her Ember attack. They burned into her mind just like the last ones. She cared about her. Vulpix shook her head of the thought and laid down hoping to fall asleep.

Vulpix woke the next morning with the sun in her eyes. She turned and looked around and saw that the human was nowhere to be seen. That Arceus, psychic type knock off for a human being left her. Just like she thought she would. Vulpix should have known. She then heard the door knob turn and the door open.

"Oh, you're up," Keygan said coming dressed. She also looked like she'd shower too. Vulpix began to growl. Not because she entered the room; it was because she was wrong. Keygan didn't need to know that. She just ignored the growling and went on to packing her supplies. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to the mart today. We need supplies for the road. Pewter City is a little farther than Pallet to Viridian so the trip will be longer. You can come if you want or you can stay here," Keygan explained.

Vulpix thought the offer was tempting, but she really didn't want to be cooped up inside the room all day. She'd be bored. And sleeping wasn't on her to do list. It was last. At least she could see the place they were at. It might be fun. She hopped off the desk and walked over to the door. He sat down and waited. Keygan nodded and picked up her bag to head out. As they left Keygan said she'd be back later as they were staying another night. Vulpix wondered why. She didn't question it.

* * *

They walked over to the all-purpose mart. The place had everything from people to Pokémon supplies. Keygan had a mental list what she needed. Food, water, Potions, antidotes, and some other healing items. She didn't think of much else, but she have to look. It wasn't that she didn't have money. Her foster parents made sure she'd be okay with funds.

Vulpix stood next to Keygan in the mart. Partly because Vulpix didn't want anyone picking her up thinking she was up for grabs or a doll. It was actually unusual to see a Pokémon outside their Poké Ball. Also making connections with trainers seem to less and less over the years.

Vulpix looked around and something caught her eye. Scarves for Pokémon. She always wanted one or some. She thought she would like having accessories around her neck that made her stand out and comfortable. When she was on the street in the city she saw a few pampered Pokémon with them and liked them. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. She reached up and clasped her mouth around a navy blue one. She then started to sneak off and wait for Keygan.

"Hey!" a manager shouted. Everyone turned to look and Vulpix knew she was caught. She couldn't run away. "Whose Pokémon is this?!"

He was angry and Vulpix knew she'd be alone. Keygan would never take responsible for her. The manager walked up to her in just a few steps. Vulpix let the scarf go and backed away. The man frightened her. He reminded her of them. She didn't want to go back. She closed her eyes and shook.

"She's mine," a voice said. Vulpix felt a presence in front of her. Vulpix opened her eyes to see Keygan. "I should have been watching her. I didn't think she'd take anything…"

"You should have kept it in its ball!" he shouted. Vulpix didn't like the way he was yelling at her. She didn't know why, but she felt a burning inside her to protect her.

"I'm sorry, but we just met each other wanted to shop together…" Keygan tried to reason.

"That Pokémon is still a thief!"

"How about this? I pay double the price of this one and…" Keygan said before she leaned over and picked up green striped one that alternated between dark and light, "buy this one too."

The man's eyes looked as if she was thinking over the option. She seemed reasonable enough. She was paying more than normal and seemed sincere. Plus he really didn't want to call the cops. That was a mess of work he didn't want to get into. He sighed.

"Alright." The manager surrendered.

Keygan smiled and went to the check out. She also knew she wasn't going to come back anytime soon. The atmosphere was uncomfortable now. Vulpix stared up at her and kept thinking about the trouble she was going to be in later. She hoped Keygan wasn't too mad or she might wish the manager got to her first.

"Thank you sir…" Keygan said very grateful and paying for the items.

"Just keep an eye on that Pokémon of yours. We don't need any more criminals," he replied handing her the bags.

"Come on," Keygan simply said to her Pokémon as they walked out.

Vulpix knew she was in for it when Keygan led them to a secluded place near the center. Keygan didn't look happy as they went. She wished she had not of done it, but she was use to stealing. It seemed second nature. Vulpix thought of the worst outcome. Keygan was going to release her. That's why they were going somewhere no one could see. Keygan got to a bench and sat down. She patted the bench to signal for Vulpix to hop up. Vulpix decided best to listen.

"Vulpix…" Keygan started. Vulpix looked up at the human. "I'm disappointed, but forget about it."

"Vul?"

"I figured you weren't born into having a trainer. You take what you want. Well, you don't have to do that anymore." Keygan explained.

"Pix?"

"I'm your trainer and I care about you. This means if you want something I will listen and get it for you…within reason. Like yesterday, you want freedom and I'm willing to give it to you."

Keygan then reached inside one of the bags and pulled out the scarves. Vulpix saw the trash can next to Keygan and figured she was going to throw them away. It made sense. She didn't deserve them. Vulpix put her head down in shame. She then felt something brush by her and catch her eyes. Keygan was putting the scarves up to her like she was comparing them.

"Vul…"

"I like both of them, but the striped green on better on you," Keygan said placing the navy one down and wrapping the green around Vulpix's neck. She tied it and looked back to you. "Don't you look like a pampered fox?"

"Pix…" Vulpix growled.

"I'm kidding, you look nice," Keygan said raising her hands to defend herself. "Come on you, let's head back to the center."

"Vulpix?"

"I'm going to thunderstorm tonight so I thought it best to stay one more night," Keygan explained getting up, grabbing the bags, and heading back.

Vulpix looked down at her neck at her new scarf. She then looked at Keygan and thought about what happened. Keygan was showing signs not being like the others. She defended her without question. She gave her what she wanted. She wasn't heavily scolded, but was stern. She tried to understand her. No one ever did that.

* * *

Keygan was right. There was a thunderstorm coming and it hit a couple hours later when they were getting ready for bed. First it was the rain, then the thunder. Vulpix didn't like the rain. She really didn't like the water period. She was a fire type after all. She'd take a bath, if she had to. Thunderstorms were horrible. She hated thunder too. The loud unpredictable noise and the move she was well aware of that hurt. A flash lightening cracked across the sky followed by the boom. Vulpix jumped as she had associated the sounds with bad experiences.

"Vul!" she screamed.

"You okay?" Keygan asked being woke up. Keygan put it together she didn't like their current whether. Keygan got up and picked up her ball. "Vulpix…do you to be return so you're not out…"

"Vulpix!" she snapped. Keygan felt a tinge of fear through her as Vulpix snapped. She thought Vulpix was going to attack her. She really didn't like her ball. Every time she saw it in Keygan's hand she growled.

"You hate your Poké Ball and thunderstorms…" Keygan figured out. Thunder rolled again and Vulpix turned to look outside as the flash crossed.

Keygan saw her chance and grabbed Vulpix. Vulpix was too freaked to notice at first. Keygan walked over to the bed and sat on it cuddling her frighten fox. Then Vulpix noticed Keygan was handling her.

"Pix!" she yelled as she tried to squirm her way out of her arms. Vulpix noticed that Keygan wasn't going to let her go any time soon. She had to use other tactics. "Vul!" She bit Keygan's arm. Vulpix heard Keygan grunt as her teeth sunk in.

"Ow…" Keygan whispered to herself. She figured this would happened. She was prepared for it. Despite that Vulpix really clamped on she wasn't going to let go. That's what she wanted her to do. This time Keygan wasn't going to accept the request.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried releasing a small Ember attack in her face. She careful to burn anything else, but Keygan.

"Vulpix…" she said in a calm voice as she petted her. "It's alright…you don't have to be alone. I know I said I would give you anything, but this I can't. I want to comfort you. I want to be here for you. Whenever you're scared, hurt, or just need someone, I'm there."

Vulpix listen to the human as she struggled. Keygan wasn't like the others. After what she had seen of Keygan today she was sure. Keygan was…her human, her trainer, and more importantly, her friend. The only real friend that Vulpix was sure she had. Keygan had done so much for her and Vulpix didn't even ask or manipulate for it. Keygan wasn't like the ones who held her captive for so long. She didn't leave her trapped in a cage to listen to the whimpering sounds of the Pokémon near here. She didn't have to listen to the thunder and rain outside. She didn't have to listen or see the others forced to undergo what they had a choice over. Keygan wasn't like any of that. Vulpix decided to settle down and sleep in her arms. She'd decide in the morning.

* * *

Keygan woke up to her watch beeping. She looked down to see Vulpix resting in her arms. She was sleeping peacefully. She found out so much about her starter last night. She hated storms and hated her ball even more. Keygan decided she wasn't going to make her return to it if she didn't want to unless under certain reasons. She'd hold like this every storm if she had too. She could the tiny burns on her face sting, but she'd care for those later. She turned to look out the window at the bright sun. It was perfect to start their journey. However, she wanted to sit there with Vulpix a little longer. Eventually she'd have to get up.

Vulpix woke up to the sound of a door. She felt comfortable on the bed. She looked to see Keygan coming in. Her trainer looked like she had a cream rubbed into her face. Vulpix kind of felt guilty about that. Last night was pretty rough for both of them.

"You okay?" Keygan asked with a smile. Vulpix nodded silently.

Vulpix wondered would Keygan want a Pokémon with baggage. She had plenty of it. She watched as Keygan gathered everything into the bag. Eventually a zipping noise brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to see Keygan putting her bag on her back.

"Vulpix?" Was she allowed to go to? She wanted to go. She wanted to stay with Keygan.

"Are you coming Pix?" Keygan asked with a smile.

"Vulpix!" she cried not a menacing tone, but happiness.

Realizing the playfulness and the short nickname that Keygan would only use occasionally Vulpix broke into a smile the first time with Keygan. Sure she would still be wary of her, but she knew she could trust her. Keygan gave her every reason. Vulpix was overjoyed that she found a human she can trust and love her and answered Keygan by jumping to her shoulder to show her loyalty and friendship.

 **AN: And that is Chapter 2! Sorry that Vulpix is over herself quick, but don't worry, she doesn't like everyone. She only likes Keygan and still unsure about their relationship, but wants to give what she does. Anyway, hope you like it so far. Please Review! Thanks and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Here is Chapter 3! Don't have much to say I guess…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pokémon related.**

Chapter 3: Trusting Poison Ties

Viridian Forest was thicker than Keygan remembered. It also was filled with different kinds of Pokémon that she didn't see the first time. However, that wasn't Keygan concern right now. She was doing a little training with Vulpix. She couldn't believe it either. Their first training day. It seemed like yesterday Vulpix wanted to burn her. Well, she still might. Anyway! They were practicing some moves and an Ember went astray. Astray into a bush where an angry Weedle was. They were currently in battle.

"Dodge it Vulpix!" Keygan commanded to avoid getting caught in String Shot.

"Vul!"

"Now use Ember!" The little bug type hung on after the attack and retaliated with a Poison Sting. "Dodge again! Ember!"

"Pix!"

The fire type move hit the bug and he fell to the ground. Keygan didn't see she was given much of a choice in this matter. She could run and risk running into other ones or worse. The main reason was that Keygan wanted him. He seemed to be a good battler and knew how to stand up for himself even at a disadvantage. He was brave.

"Go Poké Ball!" Keygan said throwing an empty ball at the Weedle. It sucked in the weaken bug and began to shake. It shook three time and stopped. She caught it. "Awesome!"

Keygan went up and picked up her new Pokémon's ball. She grinned largely and felt ecstatic. Her first caught Pokémon. Jokingly she hope he wouldn't be as much as an untrusting Pokémon as someone else she knew.

"Vulpix!"

"Right. Go!"

Weedle was taking couple deep breaths as he came out of his Poké Ball. He was exhausted and still kind of upset. He had been captured. He really didn't want to be caught, but he promised himself if he did end up being caught one day then he would obey. He looked to see a girl and a fox.

"Wee?"

"Hi Weedle! I'm Keygan and this is Vulpix!"

"Vulpix…"

Vulpix was wary of Keygan's decision to catch Weedle. But, this wasn't something they could talk about. Anyway, She really didn't trust the poison type or any type. As known trust and Vulpix doesn't come easy. As Keygan had to earn her trust so does any Pokémon Keygan catches.

"Look Weedle, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident, promise. I hope we'll grow together," Keygan explained.

"Dle?"

Weedle stared at his new trainer. She just apologized to him. He thought she was after him, but no. She seemed to have caught him because she wanted him. Most trainers over look or just use them to let their own Pokémon gain experience. That was all what Pokémon were these days…just means to an end. He looked at the teen and decided she at least deserved a chance. He nodded.

"Yay…" Keygan breathed.

Vulpix took note to Keygan's tone. Shouldn't she be much happier than that? A flash of doubt went through her mind, but she brushed it off. Vulpix looked up at her trainer to see breathing heavily. She also sweating. Were humans supposed to do that?

"Vul?"

"I'm fine," Keygan said stumbling toward a tree. "I just need to sit down…"

Keygan fell against the tree and collapsed on to the ground. She put her head against the trunk and breathed. She couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. She also felt hot.

"Vulpix!"

The sound of her starter yelling at her to get up and move on. Keygan looked to her starter besides wanting something. She was really taking the 'I'll give you what you want' to heart. Keygan guessed she needed to teach her starter 'not all the time' or what 'within reason' meant. Vulpix wanted to move on and didn't want to wait. They had places to go and one was out of the forest. They didn't need to stop until lunch which wouldn't be for a while. Weedle stayed back watching Keygan as he didn't know what to do. He had only been caught like five minutes ago and getting use to the trainer situation. Plus Vulpix didn't look like the friendliest of Pokémon to approach.

Keygan then looked down at her pants. There were a couple holes in them. She slowly lifted her pant leg to see multiple bright red pricks on her skin. Of course, she knew she felt something when Vulpix dodged the Poison Sting. The pain in her leg then was the stingers hitting her instead. She had been poisoned.

"Crap…" Keygan said whipping the sweat off her forehead.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried seeing her leg and understanding what was wrong. She felt kind of guilty about wanting Keygan to keep moving.

Weedle looked on with pain, fear, and guilt. He had caused his trainer's illness. He had poisoned her. He knew her poisoning wasn't his fault, but it didn't matter. His attack still caused this. He slowly made his way toward his trainer in hope to quell her pain and apologize. As he reached her foot Vulpix turned.

"Pix!" she barked. She wasn't happy. She was already mad at herself for being pushy and she hated to admit she was worried. She was angry at him for causing it. Deep down she realized this was her fault and wanted someone to blame. She dodged the move which ended in hitting Keygan. If only she didn't obey.

"Vulpix…my bag…" Keygan said to Vulpix trying to distract her and help.

Vulpix turned and ran over to Keygan's bag on the ground where she had been standing. However, it was open. Vulpix remembered it being closed. Keygan kept her Poké Balls on her.

"Vulpix Vul Pix!" she called to Keygan. Keygan slowly turned to see what Vulpix did. Her bag was open.

"Oh no…" Keygan groaned. If her bag was open by itself then someone got into it, probably a Pokémon and that would mean items were missing.

She then closed her eyes and prayed. She opened them to see that Vulpix had dragged her bag over. The poisoned trainer slowly moved her hand inside and pulled items out. Potions…some Pokémon food, and some other items. They were gone. The antidotes she bought the other day. Her options weren't looking good. It would take about another 2 days to get out of Viridian Forest and another day if she back tracked. She'd never make it. She had an option though.

"Vulpix…" she said calling to her.

Vulpix heard her and put her paws on her thighs to get closer. She didn't want her to strain trying to speak louder. Vulpix could feel the heat radiate off her and she thought her Ember was hot.

"Pix?"

"I need you…you to go into the…forest and…find berries…Pecha berries. They're…pink with a light pink tip…and spots." Keygan described the berry. She hoped her description was good enough because they were other pink berries out there. Vulpix nodded and ran in the forest while Weedle took the chance to get closer. The she demon in the body of a cute fire type was gone. "It's not your fault…don't worry bud…"

"Weedle." Weedle said crawling up on her lap and laying down for rest. He also wanted to make she was still breathing.

* * *

Vulpix ran through the forest as fast as she could. All the trees and bushes looked the same. Berryless. She had the description on repeat in her mind. She needed to find the berry. She needed to help Keygan. She then halted to a stop. Why did she need to help Keygan? Sure, she liked Keygan, but if anything happened to Keygan, she'd be free, right? Freedom kept nagging at Vulpix wherever she went. A few times it was decision away. Something always got in the way of that choice…Keygan. Keygan made her stay. Keygan had done so much for her. Vulpix looked down at her neck to see the green scarf lay against her chest. It meant something. Go. Go ahead and start trusting others, starting with Keygan. The human, her friend, who helped her so much. Without her she couldn't be a fire type, she'd be bitter cold. Vulpix gained a determined look in her eyes and rushed off again.

* * *

"I'm happy I caught you…" Keygan said in a tired voice.

"Wee?"

"Yeah…with you we can make things the way they were. We can be happy with Pokémon…and not worry about those we use you. I have a new friend too…Don't worry about Vulpix…she doesn't like anyone," Keygan explained with a small laugh.

Weedle stared at Keygan as she talked. She wanted to be his friend. He never really had friends. He was lonely around here. He could never find others like him. He was born and since that day he was alone. This trainer deal seemed like it would work out fine.

Snap.

Weedle's head perked up upon hearing the noise. He looked at the shaking bush. He wiggled off Keygan lap and glared. He was nervously waiting for the predator he knew too well. This area had a territorial Pokémon. With the most being a Pidgeotto with a few others. A shadow then flew out of the bush and up. Weedle fired a String Shot.

* * *

Vulpix looked upon her goal. The Pecha Berries were in front of her. At the start she was beginning to think she couldn't find them, until they caught her, but she was still beginning to think that. A flock of Pidgey were nested around the tree. Maybe she slip in and grab one and be out. She looked to see some lower branches on the tree next to the one she needed. She jumped and used them as stairs. She then stepped into the Pecha Tree and the branch bent at her added weight. She probably should have found a stronger branch.

The berry was in reach. Carefully she reached out with her mouth. As soon as she grabbed it she heard a snap and the paws on air. The branch broke underneath her and she feel to the ground. Luckily she landed on her paws and wasn't hurt. She had fallen farther distances before. However, the noise woke the Pidgey and they all squawked at her. She then turned tail and made a run for it. Someone needed her more than this fight did.

* * *

Weedle had been correcting thinking that it was the Pidgeotto that he had multiple encounters with. The bird wanted to eat him and he stayed hidden in the bush that Keygan had sent the Ember into. Now he didn't have much of a choice. He had to fight against the bird. Keygan couldn't defend herself and Vulpix wasn't here. If he left Pidgeotto would go after Keygan. It was his job to protect her, right?

"Weedle!" he cried firing a Poison Sting.

Pidgeotto dodged the attack and swooped down. Weedle rolled out of the way missing the bird's beak. He watched as the second evolution bird made a turnaround back and dive again.

"Dleee!" he voiced as he launched String Shot.

"Geo!" The bird cried flapping its wings to make a Gust attack. The flying type move knocked down the string and blew Weedle into the air. Weedle could only watch in fear as Pidgeotto sped into a Tackle attack. Weedle was thrown into the ground. He felt weak, defenseless, and worthless. He couldn't do it. He waited for his end. He opened an eye to see Pidgeotto wasn't going for him, but Keygan. No...she promised him. He make sure she kept it.

"Weedle!" he cried as his body was engulfed in a light. He felt himself become incased and awoke with new power. "Kakuna!"

That got Pidgeotto's attention. There was a new threat in the area. The trainer was the least of the bird's worries. Pidgeotto turned and cawed at the newly evolved bug type. The bird the flapped his wings taking off to fight again. A fight he believed he already won. He then went into a Tackle.

"Ka!" Kakuna voiced as he used Harden. The Tackle attacked practically bounced off. "Ku!"

Kakuna then fired a Poison Sting at him. Pidgeotto was directly hit. Pidgeotto then decided to run instead risk getting poisoned. He flew off into the trees. Kakuna breathed out and went toward Keygan. As he got closer an Ember hit at his feet.

"Vulpix!" the fox cried. He was different and she didn't recognize him. She thought he was the enemy.

"Kakuna!"

"Vulpix…its Weedle…" Keygan said in a weak voice. "He…evolved."

Vulpix saw some of what happened. She assumed it was a fight over her or the bag. Upon hearing that the cocoon in front of her was the Weedle Keygan caught made some sense. Weedle evolved to defend against the Pidgeotto. Vulpix smiled internally. Kakuna protected Keygan and she respected that. He'd do anything to help.

Vulpix quickly ran up to Keygan and placed the berry in her hand. She then helped Keygan bring it up to her mouth. Keygan took small bites and slowly chewed before swallowing. She placed the berry down and placed her hand on Vulpix's back petting her.

"Pix…" she gave a happy reply.

"Thanks Pix…"

Keygan then fell asleep. Vulpix smiled a little before hoping on Keygan's lap. She laid down and curled up. She then noticed Kakuna in the same spot staring. Vulpix knew they could be friends.

"Vulpix Vul!" she said happily.

"Kakuna!" he replied and laid down on Keygan's side.

They both fell asleep knowing they could protect their trainer and friend. They'd be alright and wait this out.

 **AN: Chapter 3 is done at almost 4 in the morning. I wanted to finish before bed even though I have to get early. Hope didn't stay too late reading this! See you next time and I hope you review!**

 **P.S. I know this is looking very Ash-ish, but it does change**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is Chapter 4! Thank you XxXSqueeksXxX for the review! I'm happy that you and the others are enjoying the story! I'm glad the characters are really in depth because I have trouble with that sometimes. Anyway, you're here for the chapter not to hear me in your head as you read this. So onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except our heroine!**

Chapter 4: Swarming With Choices

Keygan woke up the next day with a slight headache. She felt a pressure on her lap and opened her eyes to see Vulpix sleeping. She looked beside her to see Kakuna. She smiled proudly that he evolved earlier for her. He was growing up fast. It would only be a matter of time before he evolved again. The two Pokémon opened their eyes as they were also waking up.

"Hey, ready to get going?" Keygan asked her Pokémon.

Vulpix and Kakuna took a minute to realize that Keygan was speaking to them. Their trainer was okay.

"Vulpix!"

"Kakuna!"

Vulpix jumped off Keygan's lap and looked up at her happily. Keygan was okay! She got to her in time. She was fulfilling her duties as a Pokémon under a trainer and protecting her.

Kakuna felt at ease that he successfully defend Keygan. He also gained so much from his decision. He gained new friends and power.

"Ready?" Keygan asked again. The duo nodded.

* * *

Neither Pokémon wanted to go inside their Poké Ball. Well, Vulpix never went inside her ball. Anyway, they liked hanging outside with their trainer. They got to see the world outside and not be cooped up. Vulpix walked along side Keygan while Kakuna was held in her arms.

"Kakuna!" a hard tone voice yelled.

"Was that you?" Keygan asked hers.

"Na." he answered.

"Kakuna!" The voice was heard again, but this time it sounded like the Pokémon was in trouble.

"Come on!" Keygan said.

The trio went through the forest as fast as they could. They followed the voice to a clearing to see a Pinsir had cornered a group of Kakuna. They were frighten of what the Pinsir could do to them. They could harden their shells only so much, but they were still defenseless. The others weren't around as they had gone to chase some trainer away. They didn't know when they would return.

"Vulpix Ember! Kakuna Poison Sting!"

Both Pokémon accepted the commands and launched their attacks. Pinsir turned to the trio and was frightened by the fire. He didn't want to get into a fight right then. He'd have to come back another time to take their area. Pinsir ran off.

Kakuna went over to the other Kakuna and from what Keygan could tell he was speaking to them. She couldn't understand them, but she was pretty sure that he was asking if they were alright. She then heard a collective cry. The wild Kakuna crowded her Kakuna and they seemed happy. It looked to be as if they were accepting him as one of them. Keygan smiled. She didn't want to ruin this for him as he wouldn't be in the forest very long.

Kakuna was proud of the strength he acquired. He was happy that someone wanted him. He wasn't as lonely anymore. If he knew about these Kakuna he would have tried to come out here, but Pidgeotto wouldn't let him. As he thought about it he evolved because he fought the bird. Should he have done so earlier? Would he have had the same result?

Keygan laid out her sleeping bag and gear near where Kakuna was. This way she could keep an eye on him and he knew she was close by. However, he didn't seem to care though. He was showing off to the other Pokémon of his kind. He seemed happy there. That's was what she truly cared about. The happiness of her Pokémon. The prime example was laying at the end of her sleeping bag. She peered down to see Vulpix sleeping peacefully. Keygan offered Vulpix to sleep by her, but the Pokémon still denied. Keygan didn't understand the fire type sometimes. She slept on her today, but tonight refused to sleep by her face. It was like at one point Vulpix accepted her their partnership while others she still denied it. Pokémon had minds of their own.

* * *

The next morning Keygan did not wake up to the normal beeping sounds of her watch. She woke to the sounds of Pokémon cries. Kakuna cries. Keygan quickly rose to her feet and knocked Vulpix with her feet. Vulpix was startled awake and upset. She thought Keygan kicked her in her sleep. However, the Fox Pokémon then heard the same cries and rushed to her trainer's side. They both that the Pinsir had returned. Pinsir was attacking the defenseless Kakuna.

"Vulpix Ember! Kakuna Poison Sting!" Keygan yelled.

From the front and behind two Pokémon attacked the Pinsir. Pinsir became enraged and turned toward the trainer. The fire type was the real problem. He thought they'd be gone by then. Trainers typically didn't stay in the area more than a day thanks to the Beedrill. With the walking fire type in his way the area would be easy picking. He charged at them with a Bind attack. Both of them dodged and became separated. Pinsir didn't waste any time going after Vulpix.

"Pix!"

"String Shot!" Keygan yelled to Kakuna in order to protect her fire type partner.

"Na!" the bug cried firing his attack wrapping up Pinsir. Pinsir struggled to get free so he could take care of his problem.

"Vulpix Roar!" Keygan commanded. Vulpix smirked.

"Vulpix!" the small fire type roared. The power of her cry made the eyes widen of every Pokémon in the area including Keygan. Vulpix had a set of lungs on her.

Pinsir looked in fear at his problem. Vulpix glared at him and let out a low growl. Pinsir let out a startled cry before running off with his arms still wrapped in the silk from the String Shot. Vulpix's face soften as she began to laugh.

"Vulvulvul!"

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Keygan asked her.

"Vul." Vulpix replied like a 'no'. She thought she was mighty.

"Ku! Na! Ka!" the Kakuna cried happy the Pinsir was gone.

Keygan looked over to see the wild Kakuna crowd hers. She smiled as she saw the look in his eyes. He felt like a Pokémon of importance with them. Keygan hoped he knew the importance he was to her. He was her first Pokémon. He defended her when he had reason not to. Especially with only knowing Keygan about a half hour or so and about more than half of the time wasn't friendly. She wanted him happy and if she couldn't give him happiness then she find a place that could.

"Kakuna…" Keygan said walking slowly toward her Pokémon and the ones like him.

"Ka?" he asked. He figured she was ready to go. They couldn't stay here all the time. He tried to the others. "Kakuna..."

"If you want to stay here, you can," Keygan voice interrupted him.

"Kuna?" he questioned. What did she say to him?

"I see you're truly happy here with your new friends and if that is what makes you happy then I have no problem with letting you stay," Keygan explained.

"Ku...na…" Kakuna wondered was she serious. She couldn't be. He was given a choice to choose for himself. Well, he already had choice. It was clear.

Keygan waited for Kakuna's response. He looked to be in thought, but sometimes Keygan had to admit with his face it was hard to tell what he was feeling. She could only see expression through his eyes. Last night they were shining and now they looked blank. He made up his mind and apparently if didn't involve her. She'd cry later and hopefully didn't have to explain herself to Vulpix. Keygan took a step back and her foot landed on top of a small fallen branch.

Crack.

The sound echoed through the trees. Keygan wondered sarcastically if it could be any louder. Then she heard another noise...noises.

Buzz.

The buzzing noise was constant and almost vibrating. Keygan turned toward the noise and saw a group of Beedrill heading her way. Her eyes widened with fear upon setting sights on the yellow and black striped Pokémon. Vulpix's Roar must have attracted them. There was no way Vulpix could take them all out. She might have to run. She looked behind her shoulder to Vulpix was about to do the same. The fox would leave her. Keygan turned to try and at least hide, but tripped over the same branch that started this mess. She feel to the ground. It was too late, the Beedrill had spotted her.

Vulpix saw the bug types and didn't want to be on the other side of their stingers. She turned to attempt to run and hide. She started a few steps she remembered she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to look out her just herself. She heard a small gasp and turned to see Keygan fall and land on the ground. The Beedrill were closing in on her.

"Vulpix!" she cried. She couldn't fire an Ember attack as it wouldn't do very much against the group and the attack wasn't as strong as it could be.

Keygan heard her Pokémon cry out for her and heard the concern. Keygan could only think how sorry she was. She was sorry that after they were beginning to bond that she would just leave her. Not by her own choice of course. Well, Vulpix wouldn't have to worry about bonding with her and she'd be free. However, the thought did cross this could make Vulpix hate all humans as the human she seemed to care about left her. Keygan tried to move as, but realized she must have twisted her ankle a little.

"Bee!" she heard and looked at one of the Beedrill coming at her. She looked in fear as the Beedrill came at her with the Twineedle attack.

"Ka! Kuna!" A voice cried and Keygan saw Kakuna slam into the Beedrill and land in front of her. "Kuna!"

Kakuna then let off a String Shot that landed on their wings grounding them all. They all tried to get it off, but it was stuck. They heard many voices speak to them and looked to see the group of their fellow Kakuna in front of the intruder.

"Kakuna! Kakuna na kakuna!" they all cried together. More talk that Keygan didn't understand continued until it settled down. She wondered what the Beedrill would do. Would they still attempt to attack her with all them in the way?

The humming of the Beedrill quieted down and it seemed like they were talking to each other. Their heads turned and looked to one another and several nodded. They rose to their black legs and one stepped forward.

"Bee. Bee Bee." He said.

"Kakuna!" the Kakuna rejoiced with happy looks.

The Kakuna turned and began to hop around circling Keygan. Keygan was smiling as they protected her as she protected them. These Cocoon Pokémon truly were grateful. They understood what gone on while they were away. They knew about the trouble with the Pinsir and couldn't find a way to stop it. They chased it off multiple time, but still came back. Now, from what their Kakuna said, it wouldn't be a problem anymore thanks to the human who protected them. Kakuna walked hopped up to Keygan and looked to her.

"Kakuna thank you," Keygan said hugging her Pokémon.

"Kakuna!" Kakuna said in her embrace. He felt a surge through his body and then it began to glow.

"Ah! Kakuna!" Keygan said just seeing the blinding white light up close. She released her bug and poison type. It was like before. He was evolving.

Before her eyes Kakuna's body sprouted wings and arms. The end of the arms grew larger and so did his body. A stinger on the rear appeared as did two antenna from the head. The light died and in front of Keygan levitated her own Beedrill.

"Bee bee!"

"Oh! You evolved!" Keygan said hugging him again. Beedrill blushed.

Beedrill drill bee!" He said pointing to her.

"You want to stay with me?" Keygan asked hoping she understood him right.

"Bee!" he said as he nodded sharply.

Beedrill would stay by Keygan's side through everything. He would protect her. He'd be her friend and battling partner. He would help her achieve her goals. These Pokémon like him might have given him a sense of belonging, but Keygan gave that to him first. Plus he didn't know how long the Pokémon would last in their feelings, but he was sure Keygan's would last a lifetime.

"Thank you!" she said smiling. With this fierce Beedrill Keygan felt she could conquer the League and take back their society.

"Vul…" she heard to her side. She looked to see her starter looking sad.

"What's wrong Pix?" Keygan asked. Then Keygan thought about it. Vulpix had been becoming more protective and she failed. She gave her a sweet smile and picked her up. "Look, I'm fine, everything fine. You wouldn't have been able to do much. Plus you would have gotten hurt and that is the last thing I want. Okay?"

"Vulpix." Vulpix would accept this answer as Keygan was right. Vulpix began to see she normally was.

"What do you say we get going to Pewter City?" Keygan asked her two Pokémon.

"Vul!"

"Bee!"

Beedrill flew just above Keygan looking out at the vast area beyond the forest. This was all new to him. Vulpix sat on her trainer's shoulder with her back end on her bag. This way she'd have a taller outlook. Vulpix knew Keygan was the trainer for her. She'd slip up now and then, but she'd be there to pick her up. Keygan looked out to her first gym battle. One of the very first step. They walked out of the forest together just waiting to see where this new road lead them.

 **AN: And that's Chapter 4! Keygan has a Beedrill and more of Vulpix's trust. Hope you all liked it and will come back for Chapter 5 when I have it up! Please I hope you'll review, favorite, or follow in the meantime! Thanks and see you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 4! Thanks to my new followers and favorite tee! Makes me happy and feel better about my week so far. Sorry I haven't got a chance to write, duties of President of an organization calls! Just a side note I started this journey on an emulator on my laptop and it is going well, until I snapped my charger…again. So for gym leaders I just used normal ones because I didn't feel like making any up and it works for the plan I have for them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except our heroine!**

Chapter 5: Rocking Down By Flames

Keygan arrived in Pewter City the next day. The city seemed like all the ones she had seen before in her time. Pretty normal with people walking around going to their day jobs. Keygan looked all these business people and thought about how lucky she was to get the chance to become a trainer. Actually she wondered if any of these people were trainers themselves and like Professor Eden had to keep it a secret. Yes, she picked on the ques the professor was giving when they met. Keygan's dream to free the trainer only grew a little stronger as she walked to the Pokémon Center.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. How may I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Can you take care of my Pokémon?" Keygan asked.

"Certainly, that's what we're here for."

Keygan laughed on the inside about the peppiness of the nurse. Were they all like that? She just smiled and handed the nurse Beedrill's Poké Ball and patted the counter to allow Vulpix to hop up. The fox Pokémon jumped and looked to Keygan.

Vulpix didn't want to really go with the nurse, but the fox knew she needed to be healed. Vulpix knew she needed her strength for the gym battle. Whenever that would be. Vulpix finally listened to Keygan's dream. To free trainers. Freedom. That was the word that stuck with Vulpix. As she thought about Pokémon were being suppressed to their Poké Balls because of this organization Keygan talked about. She didn't know the name, but Vulpix knew she didn't like them. She wanted to fight against them and free the others that could have just like her.

"Wow, it is unusual to see a Pokémon outside their ball," the nurse said seeing Vulpix.

"She's different," Keygan said with a smile.

Nurse Joy simply left the conversation at that and took the Pokémon back to be healed. Keygan then started to look at the map of Pewter City to see if she could find the town. It wasn't far the center apparently. Keygan looked at the time and saw it was only about ten. She would have plenty of time to challenge today if her Pokémon we up to it. She just had to wait and ask them.

"Keygan Jyotsna, your Pokémon are ready!" a voice came over the intercom.

Keygan jumped from her chair and rushed over the counter. Vulpix was sitting on the counter while Nurse Joy had Beedrill's ball in her hand.

"Thank you," Keygan said taking her Pokémon. "Come on Pix."

"Vul!" the fox said as she jump and followed Keygan out the door.

As soon as she was outside she released her Poison Pokémon. He stretched his stingers out and his wings. He then went over toward the other two. His trainer looked like she had something to say or ask.

"So, do you guys want to challenge the gym?" Keygan asked.

Both Pokémon looked at one another seeing if the other would speak up first. Keygan looked at them wondering if she should have asked. The Pokémon looked into one another's eyes. They then turned to their trainer with fiery eyes and nodded.

"Vul."

"Bee."

"Let's go."

* * *

Keygan returned Beedrill before Vulpix and she ran over directly to the gym. When she arrived the place was almost made of stone. Keygan sighed knowing that meant that the gym was most likely a rock type gym. Oh well, she figured she be in for much worse in the future. This was only the first obstacle.

"Vulpix, we should take off your scarf so it doesn't get torn or dirty," Keygan suggested.

Vulpix looked down at her neck to see her scarf. Sometimes she forgot she was even wearing it. It seemed almost natural now.

"Vulpix!" she agreed and allowed Keygan to take it off. Keygan placed the scarf in her pocket to put on her later.

Keygan walked up to the gym doors feeling her nerves. She had been in battles before so why this one so different. Was it because it meant something more? She pushed open the doors wanting to find out. Keygan walked in with Vulpix right behind her. The first area they came to was a battle field. Obvious the gyms meant business.

"Hello?" Keygan called.

"Hello. Challenging the gym?" a voice asked.

"I am."

"Then welcome. It's been a while since I have had a challenger," the voice said stepping out of the shadows. "I'm Brock."

"Name's Keygan."

"Vul."

"A Pokémon outside of the Poké Ball…"

"Why does everyone mention that?" Keygan asked.

"Nothing. Do you expect to win against me with a fire type?" he asked.

"Pix…" Vulpix growled feeling insulted.

"Yes. Don't underestimate us. Vulpix, I'm saving you for last." Keygan said pulling out a Poké Ball and calming her starter. Vulpix nodded and sat down to watch until her turn.

"Very well. Geodude go!" Brock said calling out his first Pokémon.

Referees were only used during the Pokémon League to unsure either fairness or cheating. Gym battles were rare now a days with very few people getting very far in collecting the badges. No one really knew why. They seemed to just stop after obtaining three or so. Keygan assumed it was getting too tough.

"Beedrill you're up!" Keygan called.

"Beedrill use Poison Sting!"

"Geodude Tackle!"

The Poison Sting seemed to bounce off the rock type, but still did damage. Geodude then jumped and Beedrill reflexes made him move out of the way.

"Fury Attack!" Keygan called.

While Geodude was still the air Beedrill attacked the rock striking him multiple times. Geodude took the damage and landed back on the group looking as if he was barely fazed by the attack.

"Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Beedrill couldn't evade all the rocks thrown at him and was pelted. He landed on the ground and attempted to get up.

"String Shot!" Beedrill quickly rose and fired his String Shot enveloping Geodude.

"Geodude Tackle!" Brock called and Geodude slammed into Beedrill sending him flying back. He landed on the ground at Keygan's feet.

"Beedrill!" Keygan shouted seeing that her bug type was fainted.

"Bee…" he moaned.

"Thank you Beedrill, you did well," Keygan said returning her fainted Pokémon. She then turned to Vulpix. "You ready?"

"Vulpix!" she cried running out onto the battle field. "Start with Ember!"

"Tackle!" Again, Geodude took some damage, but wasn't very effective.

"Dodge it!" Vulpix jumped effectively dodging the move. Geodude stopped and looked up. "Ember!"

"Pix!"

"Dude!" the rock type cried out before falling back.

"Geodude!" Brock cried seeing this fire type actually fainted his rock type. He grunted before pulling out a Poké Ball and returning the Pokémon. "You won't win so easy. Go Onix!"

"Roah!" the Rock Snake cried after being released.

Vulpix's eyes widen at the size of Onix. This Pokémon was huge. She wasn't even sure if it was a Pokémon, more like a mountain. She was expected to take this thing down?!

"Vulpix." Vulpix heard Keygan's voice. The fox turned looking at her trainer. "I believe in you."

Vulpix stared at Keygan and saw that Keygan had confidence in her. Vulpix nodded and turned and faced her opponent. She growled and took a stance ready to fight.

Keygan thought of her options in this battle. Onix was a much larger opponent than Vulpix. Her fox would be easily taken out if she was hit. Keygan knew her option to play in this battle.

"Vulpix Ember!" Keygan started and Vulpix released her attack.

"Screech!"

Vulpix covered her ears at the sound coming from Onix's mouth. It hurt! She thought her ear drums were going burst. It also hard to hear anything.

"Vulpix Roar!" Keygan yelled over Onix.

Vulpix released a roar that did the job that Keygan expected. The roar wasn't to switch Brock's Pokémon; it was to spook Onix and it did. Onix's Screech stopped as he heard a roar come from the small fire type.

"Wow…"

"Vulpix Ember!"

Onix roared at being pelted with fire again. He knew he was taking damage even though it wasn't very much.

"Onix Bind!"

"Evade it with Quick Attack!"

Vulpix swiftly moved out of the way every time Onix tried to grab her using Quick Attack. A couple times Vulpix released an Ember attack when she got the chance. Onix roared in the damage and in frustration.

"Onix slam your tail on the ground!" Brock commanded.

The force from Onix's tail stopped and lifted Vulpix into the air. It was then Onix took his chance to wrap around her. She cried and struggled to get free. It was no use as Onix's rock tail was too strong.

Keygan looked at her Pokémon unknown of what to do. She felt helpless. She promised herself she wouldn't do this to her Pokémon. Then something came to her.

"Vulpix Ember in one spot!"

"Pix!"

Vulpix nodded and launched her attack at the closest spot she could aim. She didn't have much of an idea of what Keygan was going for, but she had to learn to trust her trainer. Onix roared as Keygan's plan was working. She was heating the rock up. Onix had enough and tossed Vulpix. Vulpix regained herself and landed on the ground. She looked up to see Onix's tail bright red. The constant heat put on his tail caused not only damage, but a burn status. Onix was constantly taking damage now. Vulpix smirked. Her trainer was pretty smart.

"Now Vulpix Ember again!" Keygan said hoping this would do it.

"Vulpix!"

Onix was hit the Ember around his neck area and his body then became engulfed with flames as he was taking the burn damage. Onix then stopped moving and looked down at Vulpix. Vulpix growled as if she dared him at attack her. Onix then started to fall and slammed into the field crushing any rock underneath it.

"Onix!" Brock called to his fallen Rock Snake. The fire had been too much for him and he fainted.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried before making a one eighty and running to her trainer happy she had won. She knew in her fire power and she got lucky that Onix got a burn status. Vulpix jumped into Keygan's open arms accepting the hug. Vulpix thought it was warm and nice. Vulpix was glad she trust Keygan.

"Maybe…this kid has what it takes," Brock thought as he returned Onix. He then started walking over to Keygan. "Congrats. You're right, I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"Thank you." Keygan said.

"Here, the Boulder Badge." Brock said giving Keygan her badge. Keygan accepted it and looked at it happily. Her first badge. "Keygan…I should warn you of what you'll face. Some of the other gym leaders agree with the organization and they will try and stop you."

"What do you mean?" Keygan asked hoping she was wrong.

"Why do think trainers rarely make it to the league. Those leaders make sure they don't."

Keygan gasped while Vulpix looked up at her trainer. She was confused about what the two humans were talking about. What did the leader mean by trainers didn't make it very far because of the leaders? She was missing something. Vulpix decided she would protect Keygan. She was the only human she would ever trust.

"I thought so…" Keygan answered.

"Please take care of yourself. You're a lucky one. The organization not only makes sure Pokémon are suppressed to pleasing battles and war, but they decide who becomes a trainer. They pick kids who are either close to their ideals so they can recruit later on. They accept people like you to keep up a disguise as well as they're cocky wondering if anyone can stop them." Brock explained.

Keygan didn't realize their world they lived in was this…awful. It had to be stopped, but she had to be careful. From what she understood this could a life and death mission. She'd have to keep a close and open mind. No distractions. She'd also have to protect herself as Vulpix being outside her Poké Ball made her a target. Anyone else would confine their Pokémon.

"Understood." Keygan said understanding truly what she had gotten herself into.

 **AN: And that is the end of the chapter! So, I wiped the floor with Brock in the game with only Vulpix and Ember. It was interesting. Anyway! Next episode is ironic because Keygan doesn't like distractions and yet she gets her first one. Hope you liked it! Please review, favorite, and/or follow! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, this chapter was brought to you by me not taking notes in class and instead writing Fanfictions. I mean no one suffered as I still partook in class so win, win. So I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this before? I. Don't. Own. Everything.**

Chapter 6: Teach Me to Follow a Dream!

Keygan called Professor Eden that night to tell her about the experiences since she left and about the badge. She was so happy about her badge she had to tell someone. Diane didn't really handle modern technology and her foster parents, as much as they cared about her, they really didn't care. Plus the professor said to keep her informed so it was open floor.

"Hi Professor!" Keygan said seeing the professor appear on the screen after she accepted the call.

"Hello Keygan." Eden replied. "How are things going?"

"Fine. I got my first badge today!" she revealed.

"That's great!"

"Yeah. Vulpix was a great help."

"Vulpix was?" Eden asked confused. Last she knew Vulpix hated Keygan.

"Yeah, right Vulpix?" Keygan asked.

Eden then saw the same hate filled fox Pokémon jump up on Keygan's lap. She looked to her trainer and nodded.

"Vulpix!" she agreed happily with a smile. She had never seen the fox smile either. Eden had to admit Keygan was some trainer or at least person to get Vulpix to trust her. She smiled that for once she felt like she made the right choice.

"I'm happy to hear that and see you're getting along."

"Thanks. Professor, I have a question?" Keygan asked.

Professor Eden looked and saw the seriousness on the younger trainer's face. Keygan then explained what Brock had told her earlier. The professor's face scrunched hearing this. She was afraid of this and hoped she wouldn't have to ever have this conversation with Keygan. She knew having this young trainer too involved would be dangerous. Eden kept thinking this was her fault. She did give Keygan Vulpix who hated poke balls.

"Keygan…"

"Professor, don't lie to me."

"I won't, but I am exempting from telling you the truth."

Keygan nodded understanding the professor's stand point. She didn't want to have to say she could be hurt or worse. The professor wanted to protect her. She didn't want her to see the true horror of the world they now lived in.

"I understand." Keygan accepted what Eden said and the truth she now knew was fact.

"But Keygan, don't let this get in the way of your journey. Enjoy your times in the places you go and the people you meet. Every once in a while take a day for yourself. Like tomorrow, you can go to the museum. It has fascinating history and you might learn something there." Eden suggested.

Keygan thought about what the professor said. She was right. She always seemed to be. She didn't know how her journey was going to end. It was mystery so she better make the best of it while she can. Keygan figured as she became more involved she was going to find it hard to enjoy herself.

"Okay! I'll do that!"

Vulpix listened in on the entire conversation. It was all more talk that she didn't understand. She understood the words said, but not what they meant. They had to be all secretive. From what she thought it seemed somewhat joyful that carried vibes on uneasiness. Apparently they were going somewhere tomorrow and not traveling to the next gym. It seemed kind of boring, but spending time with Keygan seemed like it wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

Keygan got up the next morning at around eight. She felt a weight at her side and looked to see Vulpix still sleeping. She smiled as this marked one of the first times Vulpix slept near her head. The fire fox was growing closer to her every day. Keygan couldn't wait for their other first moments they would have together. She had a list in her head and wrote them all down she wouldn't forget them. She didn't think she would, but she wanted to be safe. Keygan rose from her position and petted her starter. Vulpix opened her eyes as she woke to see her trainer.

"Vuuulpix!" she yawned getting up.

"Good morning Vulpix," Keygan said.

"Vulpix!" she greeted.

Keygan left the center around nine. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze. Vulpix was running around enjoying being outside in such great weather. It was like a new day with something to come from it.

Keygan then released Beedrill so he could enjoy outside as well. When they arrived at the museum she offered her Pokémon to either return or stay outside. Well, for Vulpix she knew either out or in with her. Beedrill wanted to stay outside while Vulpix wanted to stay with Keygan. Beedrill promised to stay near the area of trees that were close by so he wouldn't scare people. She trusted Beedrill not to cause trouble. She figured he was going to sun bathe and nap. It was decided in about an hour or so to meet up.

* * *

Keygan and Vulpix entered the museum and paid the entrance fee. Keygan ignored the looks people were giving her. Vulpix was going to be at her side no matter what and if she had to leave she would get her money back.

"I'm sorry, but none of the guides will take someone with a Pokémon. You'll have to return it to its ball or leave."

The museum made people have tours now so each exhibit could fully explained in detail. It was dumb. Keygan didn't want to listen to someone ramble on about what was obviously scripted. It took the fun out of finding out for yourself.

"What's wrong?" Keygan asked. "Vulpix is harmless…mostly."

Vulpix heard Keygan's comment and growled. Her growl was mainly toward the receptionist as she knew Keygan was joking around…mostly. Vulpix did have to think about before they were friends. She did bite and burn her.

Keygan thought the guides were cowards. They were all scared of Vulpix. It wasn't any rule stated when they arrived. It just happened to be one not said because it worked out. This was a rule they wanted people to submit to. Just like everything else.

"Well then I want my money back." Keygan demanded. The receptionist began to sweat as she had a point. She didn't technically go inside nor saw anything. They had ran into this problem before and the manager was never happy.

"I'll take her!" a cheery voice said.

Keygan looked to see a dirty blonde girl with blue eyes come up in a tour guide uniform. She had a smile that made her welcoming to anyone. Keygan was beginning to think she was a little too much and was better off with her money. Vulpix's face changed to a familiar sight. Keygan had seen it before on the day they met. It was the same 'burn in the fiery pits' Keygan got when Vulpix saw her. Keygan couldn't help but be thankful to not be on the receiving end.

"Oh…you don't mean that…" the receptionist tried.

"I do! No one really goes with me anyway and I love Pokémon!"

"Bet there is a reason for that…" Keygan said under her breath. Vulpix heard her and started to snickered. Vulpix liked Keygan rude sense of humor. It was a common trait between them.

"Please!"

"Fine," the man sighed before leaning toward Keygan. "Are you sure? She talks too much and tends to not stay on topic."

"That's fine." Keygan said. Fit what she wanted nicely.

"Yay!" the girl cheered. "My name is Catelin and I'll be your guide! What's your name?"

"Keygan."

"That's a nice name. And this?"

"This is Vulpix."

Catelin kneeled down in front of Vulpix and smiled.

"Hello there."

"Vulpix!" she said turning her head in disgust.

"Oh that's okay, you'll warm up to me."

Vulpix couldn't help, but think how unlikely that would be. She was too perky for Vulpix's taste. Now she was grateful she got Keygan as her trainer and not her. She'd go with the psychic Arceus, scarf buying, trusting human any day over the over bearing, perky, chatter box, Jigglypuff. Vulpix knew if she got Catelin she would be a free fox by now and Catelin still in the hospital getting burns treated.

"So, this is the Moon Stone from Mt. Moon and they say it came from outer space." Catelin said they went upstairs first and made their way down. They were about finished and so far Keygan couldn't see how Catelin talked out of context despite she wanted her to.

"Like you?" Keygan whispered under her breath again.

Vulpix about laughed aloud, but knew she shouldn't. She might get in trouble. She did shake as she held in her laugh and bumped Keygan. Keygan looked down and saw her retaining a laugh.

"Keygan…you're a trainer I'm guessing?" Catelin asked. Keygan resisted to say 'duh'.

"Yeah."

"What are your plans?"

"Excuse me?"

"Plans. You're goals you want to accomplish."

Keygan had to think about. It wasn't that she didn't know; it was that should she know. She just met Catelin and wasn't going to see her again so there was no reason to tell her anything. Plus Keygan didn't know who to trust in this world with a goal like hers in mind. She didn't need the target on her back nay larger than it already was. Keygan thought it best to make something up.

"I want to become a strong trainer and win the League." Keygan replied. She wasn't lying, just exempting information. She'd have to thank Eden for that one.

"That sounds awesome. Like I said, I love Pokémon and want to learn everything about them. I then want to open up a trainer's school and teach upcoming trainer all they need to know. I want to share my love and knowledge, but I can't do that. The League shut down all the schools and doesn't plan on opening any anytime soon."

Keygan had to admit that was impressive. Catelin had a solid dream, but she was right. Trainer school were shut down and the application was born. It sucked. Perhaps Catelin would have understood if she hadn't lied…exempted the truth from her.

"Maybe you should do something about it," Keygan said.

"What do you mean?" Catelin asked.

"Stop wasting your time here talking about with people who don't care. You won't get anywhere. Find people who will back you up on your goal and fight together. Eventually you could get through and make it happen. If not, at least you can say you tried and keep at it." Keygan explained.

"I see…would you back me up?" Catelin asked.

"I guess so. You have a solid idea and we're in need of people who can teach others about the world we live in." Keygan replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Keygan said taking her leave as the tour was over and it had been over an hour. Beedrill would be waiting.

Catelin stared at the girl with the Vulpix walk away. She was very informed and gave excellent advice. She was going after the League. Not many people challenged the League anymore because of the dangers. Keygan didn't seem to be afraid of what might come, but seemed determined to change it. Someone who backs you up. They backed each other up.

* * *

Keygan stayed in Pewter City an extra day and spent the rest of her 'day off' playing with her Pokémon. They seemed to enjoy the ball she got. They would hit it around and enjoy each other's company. They then relaxed in the sun and napped. Vulpix enjoyed the sun on her fur. They then eat dinner and decided to turn in early. They were wiped from their day and wanted to sleep.

The next morning they decided to head off the Cerulean City. The next gym was located there and their Keygan would get her second badge. She hoped the leader was as understanding as Brock. They were about to leave Pewter City and start on the path toward Mt. Moon.

"Keygan!"

Keygan's smiling face dropped and she turned to see Catelin. What in the Reverse World was she doing here? Shouldn't she be at work or something? She was dressed in what looked like travel clothes and had a bag.

"Catelin…"

"Wait…can I go with you?" she asked.

'That was blunt.' Keygan thought before asking, "Why?"

"I thought about what you said and you're right. I quit my job and decided to do something about my dream. I'm going for it. You're trying to beat the League and I want to back you up on your dream. If you change the world I can achieve my dream. I want to be behind you every step of the way."

"How did you know?" Keygan asked surprised. Catelin called her out on her lie.

"I figured it out. Why else would you say all you did and attempt at challenging the League?" Catelin explained. Keygan gave her credit that she wasn't as dumb as she thought, Naïve, whichever description works or sounds better. "Please?"

Keygan was speechless. Someone wanted to travel with her. That never happened. She was fine with just Vulpix being out with her and now she have to worry about a person. At least Vulpix could defend herself.

"Don't worry about me! I can do about anything! Cook! Clean! Conversation! Please!"

Keygan questioned about what she was pitching. A travel companion or a house wife? She looked down at Vulpix and Vulpix's face said no. She didn't want another human around especially one she didn't trust. Keygan looked at her starter and smiled.

"Sure."

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted. Did Keygan miss the ques about what to say?! She didn't want her around! She wasn't going to like nor listen to her!

"Thank you! I hope we'll be great friends!" Catelin said.

Keygan thought about her decision. It was for the best and it was hard to say no to her face. Also what she said. Catelin knew how to talk. Keygan thought she would have someone to talk to so the road wouldn't be so lonely. Keygan also thought about Vulpix. Vulpix needed to get use to humans again and this was one way. Vulpix might not like it, but she didn't have a choice and would have to suck it up.

"Yeah."

"Hi Vulpix! I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I hope we'll be friends." Catelin said trying to pet her.

"I wouldn't do that!" Keygan tried to stop her. It was too late.

"Vul!" Vulpix opened her mouth and released an Ember attack. Vulpix was wrong, going to the museum was a bad idea. She then turned and jumped up onto Keygan's shoulder and laid down with her rear on Keygan's bag and paws on her shoulder. Keygan first thought to scold her, but couldn't after what this caused. She did give her a look telling her not to do that. However, what mattered to Keygan was that Vulpix was finally sitting where Keygan wanted her too. Keygan wanted Vulpix to ride instead of walk, but Vulpix turned her down each time. She'd have to write this down later.

"Sorry about that. Vulpix doesn't like people except me. She might get used to you, but I wouldn't count on it happening. She did that to me when we met." Keygan apologized.

"It's okay!" Catelin said brushing herself off. "I understand. Sorry Vulpix."

"Pix." She turned away.

"Oh dear…" Keygan moaned.

Keygan had to admit it was going to get interesting with Catelin around. At least she wouldn't be bored. Catelin joining her would be good. Hopefully it would beneficial for everyone.

 **AN: Chapter 6 is done! Catelin has joined our heroine and favorite fox! I hope you liked it! I hope you'll stay tune and review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! Thanks and see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome back and here is chapter 7! I need a break from working on finals…exhausting… Anyway, Catelin has joined the group! Anyway let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own somethings, just not everything.**

Chapter 7: Sing for a Truce

Catelin was an interesting character. Keygan admitted that much. Plus the girl wasn't lying; she was helpful. She helped cook and helped as much as she could…almost too much. Keygan didn't want to say it reminded her of a mother. Catelin made sure Keygan was prepared and her Pokémon were in tip top shape. Vulpix hated it or her and tried to avoid the new travel companion as much as possible, but it was near impossible. Catelin wanted to get Vulpix to like her. Beedrill liked the attention he was receiving. Not that Keygan didn't give him attention, it was that this was extra attention he didn't ask for. Vulpix was disgusted by it and Beedrill made a sassy comment to the fox that it wasn't his fault that she didn't like people. Vulpix almost used Ember.

"Vulpix, can you light the fire?" Catelin asked as she set up the fire wood.

"Vul." Vulpix said turning his head in defiance. She had told Catelin no.

"Vulpix…why won't you like me?" Catelin asked the fire type getting a little closer. Vulpix noticed and ran toward Keygan who was coming back with water.

"It might take a while. She didn't take to me right away," Keygan explained looking at her starter who was giving Catelin a dirty look. Did Keygan mention it was nice not being on the receiving end?

"How did you meet?" Catelin asked interested in their story.

"Vulpix is my starter. I applied for to be a trainer and was accepted. I went to Professor Eden and she gave me Vulpix. I'm sure Vulpix wanted to leave me on the road burnt, but after we bonded over shop lifting and thunderstorms she came around." Keygan explained, but saw Catelin looked sad. Vulpix was giving her a dirty look. Yeah, nice feeling was over. "What? She asked and it is the truth."

Vulpix scoffed and glared at her. She didn't like that Keygan wasn't lying. She would have probably lied to her the girl and told they were friends from the start. They were friends now so it wasn't technically lying.

"That's so nice that you connected with her!" Catelin commented happily like she was covering something.

"Do you have any Pokémon?" Keygan asked. Catelin got quite and she turned her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…I don't have any Pokémon. I applied though, but was denied. That was one way I was going to get out of Pewter City, but nothing. Then I met you!"

Keygan thought about what she said. Catelin applied, but was denied. That was heartbreaking. Keygan didn't know what she would have done if she had been denied. She probably would have run away and hoped for the best. Meowth probably would have gone with her so she'd be set…mostly. Catelin didn't have anything set. Keygan nodded to herself and placed the water down before going to her bag. She pulled something out and walked over to her new friend.

"Here." Keygan said holding out the item.

"Huh?"

"Take it. You'll need it when you find a friend."

Catelin looked at what Keygan was giving to her, a Poké Ball. Of course the Poké Ball was empty. Catelin felt a wave of happiness over her. No one had done this for her and it was like she was accept in a different way. She took the ball and jumped Keygan enveloping her in a hug.

"Thank you!" Catelin squealed.

"You're welcome…" Keygan said happy with what she did. She had plenty. She had stopped by the mart before leaving and grabbed items she figured she would need. Keygan also knew that in times of trouble Catelin would need a Pokémon to defend herself with. At one point she might be not with her.

"Vulpix, light the fire would ya?" Keygan asked her fire type.

"Pix!" Vulpix said happy and used Ember to light the fire. Catelin looked hurt that Vulpix listen to Keygan, but knew Keygan is her trainer.

* * *

The next morning the two got and would make their way to the Pokémon Center outside Mt. Moon. They planned to stay there for the night before heading out in the morning. As they were walking a narrow walkway Keygan wondered if it was wise to give Catelin the Poké Ball as she was now Pokémon catch crazy. She kept running ahead and looking for them everywhere. Keygan figured she was scaring them. Well Keygan knew eventually she could be the same. She only had two and the gym battles were only going to get harder…and dangerous. She was aware about the next one and she needed to catch another Pokémon soon or she could be in trouble.

"Pix?" Vulpix's voice interrupted Keygan's thoughts.

"What's up Pix?" Keygan asked her starter that was currently on her shoulder. Keygan turned around to see if something or someone was behind her, but no one.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried.

"Keygan look out!" Catelin cried seeing what Vulpix did.

Keygan looked up seeing a giant boulder coming down toward her. Keygan only had time to react and jump forward. Vulpix reacted to Keygan and jumped off her trainer's shoulder backward or technically forward on their path. It was the only direction she could go or she'd risk getting caught in the impact. The boulder impacted on the ground causing some of the walkway to break off and fall down the cliff side. As the smoke cleared Keygan was relieved that she alive, but horrified she was alone.

"Vulpix! Catelin!" Keygan shouted. "Are you there?!"

Keygan felt her heart racing. She didn't know whether or not they were even there. Her eyes went to the large boulder blocking her way forward…or they could be under there. Vulpix was like her best Pokémon friend and Catelin was her new friend. She didn't want anything to happen to them. It wouldn't be right. Vulpix wanted to help make everything right, while Catelin wanted to teach. It couldn't be over. If she lost Vulpix…she didn't she'd might be able to continue.

"Keygan!"

"Vulpix!"

Keygan breathed out in relief that her starter and new friend were alright. They didn't sound hurt either.

"Are you all okay?" Keygan asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Catelin answered looking down at Vulpix who was staring at the rock.

Vulpix glared at the boulder blocking her way. She wanted past that boulder. She knew none of her moves were strong enough so she'd have to try another way. Vulpix crouched down before leaping. However, the height of the boulder proved to be a problem as she rammed into. She feel to the ground and shook her head. She glared at it cursing her plan that didn't work and the rock.

"What was that?" Keygan asked.

"Vulpix tried to jump the boulder." Catelin answered. Vulpix turned and glared. Catelin raised a hand to attempt to calm her. "What now?"

"I'll have to go around!" Keygan shouted. They were taking a short cut and a longer path to the center was about a mile or so back. Keygan didn't have any choice. It was too risky to get around the rock and Beedrill couldn't carry her. He tried to pick her up once and ended up dropping her in a second. It wasn't that Beedrill was weak or that she was heavy…yeah, it had to be one of those two.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried and jumped again. She couldn't get up the rock and attempted to claw her way up. However, her claws weren't strong and she slid down landing on her butt. "Pix!"

"Vulpix! It's alright." Keygan reassured. "I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center."

"Will you be alright?" Catelin asked.

"Yeah, I've got Beedrill with me." Keygan answered.

"Vulpix Vul Vulpix!" Vulpix questioned.

"You need to stay there and protect Catelin." Keygan answered.

"Vulpix Vul?"

"No I won't have Beedrill switch you over and have him go with her. Vulpix, its fine. You're only about five or so miles from center. I've got a while so I'll get going. Be safe!"

"Vulpix…" she snorted knowing Keygan was going to make her go with Catelin. Vulpix also knew she wasn't going to get a choice and that she would have to protect the girl. One, she was defenseless, but mainly because Keygan asked her to. Mainly that reason. Vulpix sighed knowing Keygan was gone and turned around ready to start her agonizing path.

"Hey wait!" Catelin yelled seeing that Vulpix had left.

* * *

It was quiet as the two walked. Eventually they were off the narrow cliff side and to a more open mountain area with some forest. It was nice, but quiet. Catelin knew Vulpix wouldn't be much of a conversationalist for the fact the fox didn't like her and also was a Pokémon. For all she knew she could be saying rude things to her and she wouldn't know. However, it was nice, having Vulpix around made it seem like she had her own Pokémon.

"Hey Vulpix, with it being just us it seems like I'm your trainer," Catelin mentioned to get a laugh.

Vulpix who had been walking a little ahead of her stopped dead in her tracks. Catelin saw the fox just standing there. Vulpix turned and looked at her with the fiercest and almost terrifying glare. It reminded her of a ravage wild Pokémon that was after a prey someone stole. Then she heard Vulpix growl. Catelin admitted to herself she was kind of scared.

"VULPIX!" Vulpix barked in a loud and dangerous tone. Catelin thought she was almost using Roar for a second. Vulpix would have no other trainer than Keygan.

"Sorry…just making a joke…" Catelin said nervously then thought, 'Keygan should has one mean partner…or at least she has a lot of personality.'

"Jigigig…" they heard laughing. They both looked up see a Jigglypuff laughing at them.

"What's it laughing at?" Catelin asked.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix barked again.

"Jigglypuff!" the Pokémon said hoping down off her rock and in front of them. The Jigglypuff has this smug look to her. "Jig Gly Puff Jiggly Ly Puff!"

The Jigglypuff was singing! Vulpix's eyes dropped as did Catelin's. Vulpix being closer to the sound dropped first falling asleep. Catelin didn't know what would happen and in her sleepiness she grabbed Vulpix and made a drowsy run off away from the Pokémon.

As Catelin ran she slowly began to wake up. She found it lucky that her mother at one point own a Chansey that use to put her to sleep with Sing. It was almost she was slowly getting used to it or it just took a little while longer. Catelin stopped underneath a shady tree and laid Vulpix down. The fox was out. It was cute to see her sleeping. She wasn't so menacing. Catelin took a chance and petted the fox.

* * *

Vulpix felt a hand brushing her fur. It wasn't relaxing…it wasn't Keygan. She knew Keygan's touch. Only Keygan was allowed to touch her. She opened her eyes not to see Keygan…but her…

"Vulpix!" Vulpix snapped getting up.

"Sorry!" Catelin replied.

"Vul." Vulpix didn't like she apologized a lot. She simply turned her head and set down waiting.

"Vulpix…that Jigglypuff is going to be there and I don't think it will let is pass. We might have to work together…" Catelin informed.

Vulpix mewled over her options. She had a point. That Jigglypuff would still be there on the route to the center and they couldn't go the other way. Plus the tone deaf balloon needed to be muted and Vulpix was looking for a little revenge. Win. Win. If that wasn't enough Vulpix knew the popstar wannabe stood in the way of her getting to Keygan. So yes, Catelin had a point.

"Vul." She turned and nodded.

Carefully the two made their way back to the where they encountered the Jigglypuff. Vulpix made it clear beforehand that she wasn't taking any orders from Catelin. Catelin wished she would, but that wasn't the case. Vulpix would battle and Catelin would stand there and be quiet. Vulpix knew how to battle effectively like if Keygan was there.

"Vulpix!" the fire type called out to the normal type.

"Puff!" the normal type answered. The normal type then took a deep breath and began, "Jig…"

"Pix!" Vulpix roared scaring Jigglypuff. The move didn't scare her off, but it silenced her attack. Vulpix felt a little pride she got to mute the singer after all.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff grunted and then charged Vulpix with a Pound attack.

Vulpix dodged it before she attacked with her Quick Attack. Jigglypuff hit the ground and got up glaring at her. The fire type got her all dirty. Jigglypuff jumped at Vulpix using her Rollout attack.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried jumping up to dodge. Jigglypuff stopped realizing she missed and turned to see Vulpix. "Vuul!"

Jigglypuff looked into Vulpix's eyes that glowed purple. That was her mistake. Vulpix was using her Confuse Ray she learned a couple days ago after the gym battle. She had already used it a couple times for fun, but got in trouble. Keygan said she couldn't do that no matter how funny it was to watch Catelin attempt to sleep under a rock. It wasn't nice. Vulpix couldn't help but think that she wasn't nice nor did she think she would be.

"Jiggly?" the Jigglypuff waddled around confused.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as she unleased an Ember attack. Jigglypuff cried out taking the damage and landed on the ground weaken. "Vulpix!" Vulpix turned and shouted at her.

"Huh?" Catelin wondered.

"Vulpix Vul!" she barked.

"Oh!" Catelin said realizing what she was saying. "Go Poké Ball!" Catelin through the Poké Ball at the Jigglypuff and watched as it sucked it in. The ball landed on the ground and began to shake. One. Two. Three. Click. She caught it. It took a minute for to sink in and then Catelin realized she had a Pokémon of her own. "Oh my goodness! I got a Pokémon! I'm a trainer! Oh thank you Vulpix!"

Catelin almost hugged the fire type and Vulpix jumped. Vulpix knew why she told Catelin to catch the Jigglypuff. It was selfish. Vulpix didn't want to be stuck babysitting her again. That or next time she'd make Beedrill do it or just leave her, whichever came first.

Catelin went up and picked up her now used Poké Ball. Her grinned became twenty times bigger and she released her new Pokémon.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff said confirming to Catelin that her new partner was female.

"Hi Jigglypuff." Catelin introduced herself.

"Jig." She simply replied. She was caught and she would accept that. However, this trainer needed to earn to be liked first. Her other Pokémon was horrible so that might be something to go off of.

"You're my very first Pokémon and I hope we'll be friends." Catelin said.

"Jiggly?" she questioned. First? What about fire fox?

"Oh Vulpix isn't mine. She belong to my friend you'll meet later." Catelin explained.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff affirmed making a fist like 'yes'.

"Pix!"

"Puff!"

"Hey, why don't we all just get to the center so we can wait for Keygan," Catelin said to appease the two.

"Pix." Vulpix turned walking the now cleared path. It was the best news she heard all day.

* * *

Keygan was tired when she arrived at the center that evening. Luckily she arrived just before the sun went down. Now she saw why people took the short cut and risked getting pancaked. It was long and cliffy, but it was quiet. She missed Vulpix and absent weight on her shoulder was sad. She couldn't wait to hold her partner in her arms again. She walked in and breathed. Bed sounded like a good idea after a shower, but first she needed to find her partner.

"Vulpix!" she heard and saw a familiar fox running down the hall. Vulpix jumped and landed in Keygan's arms. "Pix…"

"Hi Vulpix. It's alright now," Keygan said petting her while she held her close. Keygan smiled happily acknowledging that this meant Vulpix missed her or well missed her so she didn't have to be with Catelin. It was hard to tell, but Keygan went with the first one.

"Hi Keygan! Glad you made it!" Catelin said happy to see her friend safe.

"Thanks. I guess everything went alright?" she asked. She was nervous about leaving Vulpix with Catelin, but she thought it would be best and might make Vulpix like her. She almost caved back then and switched Vulpix and Beedrill, but then what kind of trainer would she be if she didn't put her foot down every once in a while and allowed her Pokémon to grow other methods?

"Better than alright! Look!" Catelin said as she pulled out her ball and released Jigglypuff.

"You caught a Jigglypuff!" Keygan said surprised. Keygan first thought on how she caught was it must have been while it was sleeping.

"Yeah. It was blocking our way and Vulpix battled it. She then told me to catch it and I did! Isn't it awesome?" Catelin exclaimed.

"Helped her huh?" Keygan asked Vulpix.

"Pix." She snorted.

"Are you like her now?" Keygan asked with no necessarily a hopeful voice.

Vulpix turned and looked at her like she was crazy. Hell no. She didn't think she was ever going to like her. There were too many personality clashes between the two.

"Vul." She shook her head.

"I didn't think so either," Keygan said knowing her partner well enough and her dilemma with people. "Tolerate?"

"Pix." Vulpix nodded.

Well, that was a start. Keygan knew Vulpix wasn't going to like other people as quick as her or even at all. Vulpix wasn't their trainer so it was different. Toleration was good start so at least Vulpix wouldn't be so mean or at least tone it down.

"Oh…I don't think Jigglypuff and Vulpix like each other…" Catelin mentioned.

Keygan looked to the newest member of the group to see that Catelin was right. Jigglypuff was glaring at Vulpix. She wondered what happened. She'd have to ask Catelin. Catelin told her everything that happened and Keygan was sorry she missed it. Sounded like more fun than she had. Keygan appreciated that Catelin helped Vulpix out in trouble and thanked her for it. Catelin then told Keygan how Vulpix battled play by play. Keygan realized that Vulpix made the same moves she would have commanded. Keygan smiled. They were more like than they thought. It made her happy that it could a bond they shared.

Keygan then pieced together why Jigglypuff didn't like Vulpix. Vulpix roared at her to shut up. Keygan smiled and let out a small amused laugh. They would hopefully let it go and Vulpix would stop rubbing Pokémon they caught the wrong way. First with Beedrill and now Jigglypuff. It was going to be fun and it seemed like another Pokémon to get used to. Keygan couldn't wait until the next one.

 **AN: And chapter 7 is done at 4:12…am. With that said I should go to bed because it is finals week. Anyway! Jigglypuff has joined the group and Vulpix tolerates Catelin. Next we enter Mt. Moon and discovery! I hope to see you for the next chapter! In the meantime I hope you'll review, favorite, and/or follow! Thanks and see ya!**

 **In case you're wondering here is a move list:**

 **Vulpix: Ember/ Roar/ Quick Attack/ Confuse Ray**

 **Beedrill: Fury Attack/ Poison Sting/ String Shot/ Twineedle**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the support everyone! It means a lot! I hope I can keep it interesting! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I have a cold so I'll just say I don't anything Pokémon**.

Chapter 8: Fairies and Flames

They started into the depths of Mt. Moon the next day. Catelin was over the moon about her capture of Jigglypuff. Jiggypuff…wasn't as thrilled. She acknowledged that Catelin was her trainer, but that didn't mean she had to listen to her. At least farther than the start Keygan had with Vulpix. The normal and fairy type actually listened to her. Well, she did more than listen to her. She caused trouble. The two girls didn't leave the Pokémon Center until one in the afternoon because Jigglypuff kept using Sing to put them asleep when the alarms went off. Keygan was upset while Catelin thought it was funny. They only got up because Vulpix so kindly woke them up with Roar. The fox was prepared after the second time out to sleep. Thank goodness for her. Keygan wondered could she 'lose' Catelin in the mountain. It happens, right?

"How long do you think until Cerulean City?" Catelin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a day or so after our little set back." Keygan answered.

"Oh come on Keygan, it was funny. Jigglypuff is getting used to us!" Catelin defended

"She's being a brat…" Keygan muttered. Sure Vulpix could be like that, but she wasn't the Vulpix was messing with.

"Vulpix." Vulpix agreed.

"Fairy!" a screech echoed through the cave.

"What was that?" Catelin asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's in trouble. Come on!" Keygan said going into a sprint.

Running toward the sound the girls found themselves in an open area. They looked around and saw something jumping toward them. It was a Clefairy. She had a worried expression on her face and kept looking behind her. She was running from something. The Clefairy saw the girls and jumped behind them.

"Clef…fairy clef!" She told them panting as she pointed toward the direction she came from.

They didn't understand what she was saying. One did. Vulpix jumped from Keygan's shoulder in front of her trainer and…tolerance. She growled and the growl only grew stronger when silhouettes appeared. The silhouettes grew into personas on people who almost looked like trainers. However, their outfits white pants for the guy and capris for the girl. Their tops were black with same color hats with the Greek letter sigma (Σ) on their hats.

"Who are you?" Keygan asked.

"She's not very smart to have to ask." The girl said to her partner.

"Sure is. We're Team Evolution!"

Keygan thought about. Evolution…they worked for the organization that ruled over the Pokémon League. They did their dirty work and capture strong Pokémon so they could evolve them and use for public control. Who wasn't afraid of evolved Pokémon that would do any commands under a trainer? They wanted Clefairy so they could evolve and use her.

"You're not getting Clefairy!" Keygan told them.

"Too bad kid," the male grunt said, "We're taking the Clefairy."

"Not without a fight." Keygan growled.

"You asked for it. Go Nidorino!" the male said.

"Go Weepinbell!" the female grunt called.

"Vulpix go!"

"Jiggypuff go!"

"Jigglypuff Sing!"

"Vulpix Ember!"

Jigglypuff's Sing hit the mark putting the opposing two Pokémon to sleep. Vulpix resisted the urge to Roar at Jigglypuff, but the knowing that this was a battle won over. Also the command of Ember helped and Vulpix made to make it burn.

"Wake up!" the grunts called to their Pokémon.

"Rollout!" Catelin commanded. She was glad Keygan told her the basics of battling yesterday. She felt more prepared to go on with their journey.

"Ember again!"

Vulpix took a deep breath before opening her mouth wide to fire her attack. The Embers struck the sleeping Pokémon and they flinched and cried out in their sleep. Vulpix's Ember left burn marks on the grunt's Pokémon as well as fainting marks.

"What?!" the grunts shouted. "Return!"

"Nice job Jigglypuff!" Catelin said to her Pokémon. She grinned at being able to say that.

"You two better watch out or your Pokémon will be next." The male grunt said turning and leaving with his partner.

"I wonder what that was about." Catelin said to break the silence.

"I don't know, but we better be careful. Clefairy, are you alright?" Keygan said.

"Fairy." Clefairy answered and nodded.

"That's good," Keygan replied, "Do you happen to know the way out?"

"Clefairy!" she cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Keygan sighed and then looked over at her starter. Vulpix was creeping up behind Jiggypuff. She saw Vulpix rise up and take a breath as if she was going to use Roar. "Vulpix…"

"Pix?" Vulpix questioned quickly as she sat on her butt and looked innocent as Jigglypuff turned around to see Vulpix sitting there grinning.

"Puff!"

"Pix!"

"Come on or we'll leave you both here and you'll stuck together…forever."

"Vulpix." Vulpix challenged.

"Try me." Keygan dared.

Clefairy started jumping around and guiding them. She would turn around and point. She was excited to tell show them the way. It gave her something to do. She liked people. Clefairy couldn't understand why the others felt differently. Not all people were bad. Just some. These people seemed nice and the defeated the bad people. She was happy to help them.

"Stop in the name of evolution!" a voice said.

"That was lame…" Keygan mentioned. Catelin gave Keygan both a dirty look and a snicker. She was getting use to Keygan's rude nature as it was also her sense of humor.

"Quiet! We heard you defeated the others. Hand over your Pokémon and you'll be allowed to leave!"

"Not going to happen!"

"You are holding Pokémon from their right!"

"Their right?"

"Their right to evolve!"

"Vuull…" Vulpix growled at the grunt. Not again. She would never go anyway near them again. She had someone to protect her now and…she had more than one to protect. "Pix!" Vulpix moved in front of Clefairy to guard her. They were after Clefairy.

"That's right! You're not getting any Pokémon!" Keygan shouted seeing Vulpix's actions.

"Oh yours especially, Vulpix is only as good as the power it receives from evolving into Ninetales."

"That's a lie. The Vulpix line learns most moves at the basic stage." Keygan interjected.

"Shut up! We'll show you! Go Machop!"

"Go Tangela!"

"Ready Vulpix?" Keygan asked her partner.

"Pix." Vulpix nodded.

"Jiggypuff go!" Catelin called her Pokémon. "Sing!"

Before Jigglypuff could get out a note Machop and Tangela Karate Chopped and Vine Whipped her. Jigglypuff, despite being a balloon, was thrown against the cave wall. From moves and force the added Jigglypuff fainted. Catelin held her Pokémon tightly afraid to put her in her ball in her weaken state. Catelin also wanted to make sure she would still have Pokémon beside her.

"That's takes care of that one."

"No Jigglypuff!" Catelin shouted as she ran to her Pokémon's side. "Are you okay?"

Jigglypuff looked up at her trainer and saw concern. Perhaps Catelin wasn't as bad as she expected. She seemed better than Keygan who seemed to raise monsters like Vulpix. She could grow to like Catelin if she was a caring person. Well, at least not to caring or strict. She liked her fun and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Vulpix still had hell to pay for all the crap she's pulled.

"You won't get away with this. Vulpix let's go!"

"Pix!"

"Fairy!" Clefairy cried running up beside Vulpix ready to battle.

"You too Clefairy?"

"Fair!" Clefairy nodded.

"Alright then. Vulpix Confuse Ray!"

"Vuuulpix!" Vulpix cried as her eyes glowed blue and a pulse came from her body making contact with the opposing Pokémon. They both began to stumble around confused.

"Clefairy Re Re RE!" Clefairy shouted as she unleashed her Double Slap attack. The Double Slap didn't work as Clefairy planned as she woke up their opponents.

"Karate Chop!"

"Headbutt!"

"Vulpix Ember!"

Vulpix felt something different. A stronger fire burned deep inside her. She had to protect Clefairy, herself, and sadly Jigglypuff. If they were captured they could kiss their states good-bye. Vulpix's eyes glowed red and an energy flowed.

"Vuuulpiixx!"

Vulpix's open her mouth wide a flame came spiraling out. The flame touched the ground and spiraled up like a twister. The fiery twister went toward the opponents and engulfed them. The both cried out at the damage they were taking. Finally the twister broke and the opposing Pokémon fell to ground fainted.

"What was that?" Catelin asked.

"That was Fire Spin! Vulpix learned a new move!" Keygan explained.

"That's awesome!"

The grunts growled as they were defeated as their comrades were before. They quickly returned their Pokémon and made an attempt to leave.

"What are you after?!" Keygan shouted.

"Stones."

That was all that was said before the grunts disappeared into the darkness of the caves of Mt. Moon. The two trainers stood there looking into the darkness. Neither of them expected to find such people inside the mountain. Normally the place was peaceful and beautiful. Not anymore and what did they mean by stones? Were they talking about the evolution stones found here? Of course they were, Moon Stones so they could evolve Pokémon. That was why the wanted Clefairy.

"Fairy!"

"Ah!" the girls gasped as Clefairy interrupted a tense moment.

"Clefairy!"

"What is it?"

Clefairy ran up to the girls and began to bounce around. She went over to Vulpix and began to chatter with her. Vulpix gave her a strange look and then it showed to be annoyed. Clefairy changed tactics to get what she wanted and ran over to Keygan. She went around and jumped grabbing a ball off her belt.

"Hey!"

"Fairy!"

"You want to come with us?" Keygan asked.

"Clefairy!" She nodded pointing to the ball.

"Okay you can be mine!" Catelin said going to hug Clefairy. Why not have two cute and pink Pokémon? All her favorites in one!

Before Catelin could grab Clefairy she jumped and hopped over and into Keygan's arms. She turned and smiled.

"Clefairy!"

"Me? You want me?" Keygan asked. To be honest, Clefairy wasn't the kind of Pokémon she had expecting to capture, but she was adamant. She also showed she understood some battling. Keygan couldn't really say no. "Okay. Welcome to the team."

"Clefairy!"

"Puff!"

"Pix!"

They both gave shocked outcries. Vulpix didn't care for anyone new unless they proved themselves like Beedrill did. Jigglypuff didn't want to compete against her for being the cutest. Just look at her. She reeked of innocence and admiration. Like Keygan, they weren't given a choice as they watched Keygan take the empty Poké Ball and capture the Clefairy.

 **AN: And that is Chapter 8 my friends! Keygan has a Clefairy and Vulpix knows Fire Spin! Woo! Hope you liked the chapter and come back for the next. In the meantime please review, favorite, and/or follow as I love to hear from you! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone! Back with Chapter 9! Thanks for the support! It means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters and the plot. So basically everything not directly related to Pokémon if you catch my drift.**

Chapter 9: Extinguishes of a Forming Bond!

Cerulean City. They made it to the city about two days after their run in with Team Evolution. During that time Keygan spent time training her Pokémon especially her newest partner, Clefairy. Keygan was under the impression she would have to work on her moves and strength. Keygan found out that wasn't the case when she was having a battle against Catelin so they both could practice. Clefairy looked cute and packed an even bigger punch. Or more like a Mega Punch. Keygan then decided to ask Clefairy what moves she knew so she wouldn't be surprised anymore. Again, she was packing the moves.

Mega Punch. Metronome. Magical Leaf. Double Slap.

Magical Leaf would come in handy for their next battle.

Jigglypuff was a little scared by her firepower and actually convinced herself to perhaps take this training idea serious. If Clefairy could look so cute and be so tough then...she could too to as much as she wanted too that is.

Vulpix had more respect for the fairy. One, Clefairy put Jigglypuff in her place and Vulpix got to watch glorious front row seats so technically HD since she saw it live. It made Vulpix pretty happy. Two, she proved herself to be strong. She could defend herself and their trainer. No babysitting duty. Three, Vulpix bucked up and talked to Clefairy that night after her capture. Vulpix found out Clefairy didn't real appeal toward evolving. It wasn't that she flat out refused, it was just something she didn't think about. She said she was strong and she liked her appearance. Vulpix could live with someone like that.

"Keygan, what about your gym battle?" Catelin asked as they were sitting around their room at the Pokémon Center that night.

"I think I'll be using Clefairy and Beedrill. Vulpix doesn't need to be in that situation," Keygan answered.

"Pix!" Vulpix shouted in shock. She thought she would a shooing for battling tomorrow. What happened? What situation? Didn't Keygan trust her to fight as hard as she could? She did amazing against Brock and she was at a type disadvantage so that wasn't the issue. Was Keygan losing confidence? How? Was it because Clefairy seemed stronger? She just learned Fire Spin too. Fine, if Keygan didn't have faith then Vulpix wouldn't either.

"Vulpix listen. The Cerulean Gym is a…" Keygan started to explain.

"Pix!" Vulpix barked which was basically her telling her trainer to shut up.

"Vulpix…"

"Vulpix!" She barked again. She didn't want to hear it. So what if the Cerulean Gym was strong, she could handle it. She was a stronger fighter.

"Fine. Don't listen to what I have to say, but you are going tomorrow." Keygan demanded.

Vulpix shrugged her shoulders and turned away. The shrug was to tell Keygan she understood what she said and would at least comply with that much. Keygan sighed. She wanted to tell Vulpix that the gym specialized in water type Pokémon. Vulpix was a fire type and she really didn't like water or at least when it was being used against her. Vulpix didn't mind baths as the water was hot, but attacks or rain was a big NO in the fox's book. That night Keygan looked over at the desk where Vulpix was sleeping. They were doing so well too.

* * *

The next morning was quiet except for the casually greetings and affirmations of Keygan and Catelin. Such as good morning and leaving. The walk to the gym was the same. No one talked and the atmosphere around them wasn't happy. Keygan also missed having her partner on her shoulder. Vulpix walked behind them keeping her distance. Her head had two position. Up glaring at the back of Keygan's head or down to the concrete mulling over her thoughts.

When arriving at the gym everything looked alright. Keygan wasn't sure if this gym was aligned with the organization. Whatever they called them. She never got a name. That was what she called them, for now. Anyway, she knew she had to be careful. Keygan went over scenarios in her head and the only thing she could think was after she won the trainer's standing would fall and she'd drown. She didn't know how to swim very well and didn't want to test how well under pressure.

"Hello and welcome to the gym. I'm Misty, the gym leader." Misty introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Keygan and this is Catelin. I would like to challenge you." Keygan said.

"Great! I rarely get challengers so what do you say about getting started?" Misty said.

"Sure." Keygan agreed. So far so good. Misty didn't seem like a hostile gym leader, but that could be just a lure.

Misty led them to a battle field past the lobby of the gym. It was a pool with platforms floating. Vulpix's eyes widen seeing the pool. Water. The Cerulean Gym was a water type gym. The gym used water type Pokémon and the field was a pool. It made sense.

" _I don't want to put Vulpix into that situation."_

Vulpix remembered what Keygan said. Situation. The situation of having to battle on the field of fears. She hated the large body of water. That wasn't a bath and it was far from it. Vulpix felt guilty. She should have known. After all they've been though…Keygan would never do that nor would she ever lose faith in her. Keygan wanted to protect her like she said she would.

"Vul…" Vulpix tried to talk her trainer.

"Misty calls Staryu!" Misty said calling her Pokémon.

"Clefairy I choose you!"

"Staryu use Swift!"

"Magical Leaf to counter!"

Vulpix didn't get a chance to talk to Keygan. She wanted to apologize for being rude and not listening to her. Vulpix stood behind her looking up. Not glaring, but apologetic. She needed to make up for this.

"Water Gun!"

"Dodge it!"

Quick Staryu use Tackle!"

"Hya!" Staryu cried tackling Clefairy who fell out of the air and landed on a platform. She quickly got up and prepared to counter.

"Start jumping around on the platforms!" Keygan commanded getting an idea.

Clefairy nodded and began jumping from platform to platform. She really didn't understand what her trainer was doing, but was going to go with it.

"Staryu into the pool so we can keep track!" Misty called. Staryu gave an affirmation cry and jumped into the pool. They didn't see Keygan smirk. Trap. Set.

"Clefairy Mega Punch on the pool!" Clefairy jumped into the air and her fist glowed. She then slammed her attack down onto the pool. Misty attempted to call Staryu out, but it was too late. The Mega Punch's power rippled through the pool and pushed the Star Shape Pokémon out in midair. "Magical Leaf!"

Clefairy launched the never missing grass type move and hit Staryu. The power pushed the water type and slammed it against the wall. Misty called out to her Pokémon as she watched it slide down the wall blinking. It fainted.

"Staryu return and thank you. You're good, but I'm the best. Misty calls Starmie!"

"Clefairy start with Magical Leaf!"

"Rapid Spin!"

Keygan's eyes widen as she saw the Rapid Spin deflect the Magical Leaf. Starmie then attacked her Clefairy sending her up toward the ceiling. Clefairy wasn't meant to fly and she was freaking out. The unexpectedness of battle wasn't what she signed up for despite battling was fun.

"Clefairy!" Keygan cried.

"Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulse launched and slammed Clefairy sending her back up toward the ceiling. Apparently she hit the ceiling and then fell toward the pool. The water broke her fall and she then reappeared…fainted.

"Clefairy return. Nice job. You did awesome for your first gym battle. Now…"

This was her chance. Vulpix analyzed the situation. Beedrill had a chance of winning, but Keygan would have to play her cards right. However, Misty had the field on her side. Sure Vulpix wasn't a fan, but that can be taken care of. Keygan needed win. She didn't want to think about if she ever lost. Keygan, the person who would put an important battle on the line just so she could be safe from harm and fear.

"Vulpix!" the fox cried as she jumped next to Keygan.

"Vulpix?" Keygan questioned. Wasn't her starter hating her? Now, she wanted to fight. Keygan looked down at her starter to see determination looking back at her.

"Pix." Vulpix voiced and nodded to her trainer.

"Alright. Vulpix, you're up!"

"Ha! You're going to use a fire type? Well then, this will be easy. Starmie Water Pulse!" Misty said calling her attack in hope of finishing the battle then.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Keygan called and Vulpix jumped in a white flash jumping from platform to platform until she struck Starmie.

"That trick again…Starmie into the pool!"

"Pix." Vulpix grinned. That was what she was hoping. "Vulpix!" she called to her trainer and released a flame from her mouth hoping she got the message.

Keygan nodded understanding. "Vulpix Fire Spin!"

Vulpix dug down deep and produced the hottest Fire Spin she could. The plan had to work. She launched the spinning vortex of fire and it struck the water instantly causing a steam to produce. The steam covered the field as the water evaporated. As the steam cleared calmed the pool was reduce to a kiddy pool that Starmie was standing in.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Keygan smirked. She would have to thank Vulpix for that one. They were a team. "Vulpix Confuse Ray!"

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as her eyes glowed and Starmie began to teeter.

"Starmie Swift!" Misty called, but the Pokémon launched the attack and the swift either was destroyed or hit back at the water and psychic type. However, the back slash cleared the confusion. "Great! Recover!"

"Oh no." Keygan whispered as Starmie began to heal. She needed to do something to cut the healing process down or she'd be in trouble. If Starmie was close to full strength it could still give a run for their money. Damage. Constant damage. "Quick Vulpix Fire Spin!"

Vulpix nodded and attacked. The Fire Spin hit the water evaporating more and circled Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon gave little cries as it took fire damage. Vulpix then jumped and her paws hit the bottom of the pool…which had about a few inches of water still. Keygan eyes widened at this. Vulpix actually got down in the water filled pool so she could be on an even level with Starmie.

"Starmie Rapid Spin!" Misty called in hope to clear the flames.

"Vulpix bounce off the wall and into Quick Attack!" Vulpix turned and launched into Quick Attack. She used her momentum to make the attack faster and stronger. Also Starmie's Rapid Spin helped the fire fox. The spin gave Vulpix more force to strike causing the Pokémon to be slammed into the siding of the pool. The starfish like Pokémon slide down and into the left over water…blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Vulpix is the winner!" the referee said. "The winner of the match is the challenger!"

"We did it!" Keygan cheered as Vulpix jumped up and in front of Keygan.

"Pix!" she cheered herself as she sat in front of her trainer. "Pix?"

Keygan got on knees so she could see her Pokémon. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"You were amazing. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I just wanted to protect you. I know how you don't care for water and I didn't want you to get hurt or discouraged. I promise Vulpix I'll communicate better if you do too. We're a team and we make a pretty good one." Keygan said as Vulpix listened intensely.

Vulpix was right. Keygan just wanted to protect her. Vulpix thought more about it. That act seemed like it meant so much to her. The fact it was done out of love made it better. Vulpix still wasn't sure about this trainer to Pokémon relationship yet. Wasn't she supposed to protect Keygan, not the other way around? Well…she guessed it went both ways.

"Pix?" Vulpix questioned as she was picked up and enveloped in a hug. A hug? This wasn't forced…by a human she hated. This was given by a human she cared for. "Vulpix."

Vulpix put her head on her shoulder and hugged her trainer back. They weren't destroying their bond, they were building it.

Keygan smiled and would remember to write this down later. She was keeping track of her partner's progress. One for a keep sake and another to show the professor how far the fox had come. Well in terms of with her trainer. Keygan wasn't sure if she'd ever like or trust another human being besides her. Only time would tell. She'd have to read over her notes.

 _Today marks the first time Vulpix hugged me back._

"Keygan. That was an excellent battle. I learned a lot from our battle. I present you with the Cascade Badge." Misty said giving her the badge.

"Thank you." Keygan said accepting the badge.

"I also want to thank you for what you're doing. Please be warned from here out is where most of the gym leaders will do anything their power to stop you. And I mean everything." Misty explained with the severity of her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll help make sure nothing happens!" Catelin's voice interrupted hearing what the water type gym leader said. "I'm sure Vulpix will too."

"Vulpix!" Vulpix snapped. She wasn't agreeing with Catelin on anything even if it was true. Gym leaders weren't concerned about Pokémon. It was trainers.

"Thanks Catelin." Keygan said clipped the badge to the inside of her bag. "You too Vulpix. It's good to know that I have people to back me up."

"Don't forget it!"

'But I will do everything to make nothing happens to you either.' Keygan thought to herself. They might use her friends or even her partner against her. She give up everything for them. They didn't need to collateral damage for a cause someone else could also strive for.

 **AN: And that's chapter 9! Keygan has her second badge and the corrupted gym leaders will arise soon! The mentioning of the notes Keygan has about Vulpix I thought about posting a little later or after the series is over so it can be seen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll leave me a review, favorite, or/and follow! See you!**

 **P.S. I found a great shaming picture of Vulpix the other day and I thought it fit Vulpix to a T. I loved it and thought I'd share it. Whoever made it awesome! I almost made the story picture, but it wouldn't fit…**

 **The picture had a Vulpix with a rainbow scarf of blue, purple, pink, and orange and Vulpix had an innocent yet devious smirk. Anyway, the shame said, "Sure, I'll help in the forge. Hurt my partner, I know where to hide the body."**

 **I'm not sure if I understood it right, but I interpreted that way. I thought it was cute and wanted to share it with you guys. If you want to see it yourself look up 'vulpix shaming' in google images and it is like the first picture.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter of Burning Dream! Thanks for the review! I'm that my battles are looking good in whatever fic I write them. I have the exact number chapters for this and it's posted on my profile if you want to look. Some people don't want it ruined so I won't say it here. Let's say we move right on with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Obviously.**

Chapter 10: Thinking He's Crazy!

Catelin kept looking a Keygan. She had that look in her eye. That same look she has when she wants to pet Vulpix and she knows she won't get it. The only difference is that she looks like she might actually get what she wants. Keygan knew she wanted something. Keygan rolled her eyes and looked dully at Catelin that morning while they were at breakfast.

"What do you want?" Keygan asked.

"There is a psychologist in town that looks at Pokémon and even their relationship with their trainers." Catelin told her.

"Okay. And your point?" Keygan asked hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Can we go?" Catelin pleaded.

"Why?" Keygan asked. "And how did you find this person anyway?"

"I got this flyer and I want to get closer with Jigglypuff!" Catelin explained.

"Your relationship is fine. It's a work in progress, but fine. Jigglypuff maybe something else and opposite of you, but it seems to work." Keygan explained. "See I did what an expensive psychologist could do for free."

"Keygan!" she whined. "Please! Don't you want to know more about your relationship with your Pokémon?"

"Hm…nope!" Keygan said faking like she thought about it. "It's fine. I love them and treat like they should be treated. My partner and the most important in my life."

"Pix!" Vulpix cried agreeing with her trainer.

"See! Why do we need to go?" Keygan asked smiling going along with Vulpix and being funny.

"Please! We went to your gym battle." Catelin argued.

"That's different. We had to go." Keygan rebutted. Keygan then thought about it. Catelin was her friend and she went along to help her and even pursue her own dream. Perhaps a psychologist would be good for her. Allow her to see things clearer. Also Catelin was her friend. Her first friend. Perhaps she should allow her this and have some interesting times. Who knows, Keygan thought she might learn some about her Pokémon. "Alright."

"Oh thank you!" Catelin squealed.

"Yeah." Keygan replied Keygan said grabbing her bag and moving from the booth. Seeing her trainer was leaving Vulpix jumped to her shoulder. "Come on. You wanted to go so let's go."

Catelin grinned widely and followed her out.

They arrived a small house looking structure. It almost looked like someone's house. Catelin had a bright smile while Keygan looked bored. She figured she was going to be bored. She wasn't too interested. She didn't need someone to tell her how to raise her Pokémon. Vulpix looked at Keygan and silently agreed. Plus this person knew too much and just that, another person.

"Hello?" Catelin asked as they walked in. Honestly looked like a simple home. Guess he wanted you to feel at home.

"Hello." A voice said coming from a man who was there with black hair.

"Hi. Is there where the psychologist is?" Catelin asked.

"Yes. My name is Javan. Nice to meet you all." Javan introduced himself.

Javan shook hands with both Catelin and Keygan. Catelin smiled while Keygan remained indifferent. As Javan reached out to shake Keygan's hand he noticed and was taken back as the Vulpix on her shoulder growled. That was interesting.

"Will you look at the relationship between our Pokémon?" Catelin asked. Keygan was about to open her mouth asking about how much this was going to cost, but was interrupted by Javan.

"Certainly. May I see them?"

"Sure! Go Jigglypuff!" Catelin said releasing her partner.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said as she showed herself to be proud. She then saw Vulpix. "Puff!" Jigglypuff turned away from having to look at the fox. Vulpix shook her head.

"I sense some tension." Javan said.

"Got that right." Keygan replied.

"Well, that can be looked into later. You and Jigglypuff seem to match. Despite the rough edges you will get through them and be great partners. Jigglypuff seems to want to know whether or not she's liked. I can see it in her eyes." Javan explained.

"Jigglypuff! Of course I like you. You're my first Pokémon. I love you! You hold a special place in my heart no one else can take!" Catelin explained picking up her Pokémon and hugging her.

Jigglypuff smiled and hugged her trainer back. Keygan made an 'aw' gesture and Vulpix gagged. Keygan nudged her partner with her shoulder and Vulpix glared at her trainer. Of course, Keygan ruined her fun.

"Are you wanting to get analyzed?" Javan asked.

"Nah. I'm good." Keygan said.

"Pix!" Vulpix agreed.

"Are you sure? I'm very intrigued by your Vulpix. She's an interesting Pokémon." Javan attempted to convince her.

"Tell me about it. Trust I believe you." Keygan said denying.

"Why not Keygan? What about your other Pokémon?" Catelin asked.

"They're fine too."

"Your Vulpix seems to not kind to new people," Javan said getting a little closer which resulted in Vulpix growling.

"She doesn't kindly to anyone. Pokémon or person." Keygan answered.

"I'd love to find out." Javan said.

'You and me both.' Keygan thought to herself. "She likes me and my other Pokémon."

"She doesn't like me!" Catelin cried out pouting. Vulpix still snapped at her when she attempted to pet her.

"Well I am her trainer and the others are her teammates. She doesn't have too many options there," Keygan explained.

"Hm. Vulpix might have some passed issue revolving around people that had such an impact on her. My only guess it poachers or something of the matter."

As Javan talked Keygan noticed the increase volume in Vulpix's growl. She also noticed the increase of heat surrounding her. It was getting hot meaning Vulpix was getting angry. No one needed to know what the fox was like angry.

"If she bites you I am not apologizing." Keygan stated bluntly.

"She can't be that bad. Ninetales might be worse…" Javan began to say.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted that was laced with rage.

"Seems also to have an issue with evolution too. Has she shown signs of not wanting to evolve?" Javan asked.

"Well, just when we first met when the Pokédex said evolution she growled. She also hates her Poké Ball and is not a fan of thunderstorms." Keygan explained. Vulpix turned to Keygan like she had been betrayed. She also voiced some hurt. "You're not going to tell me."

Vulpix silently grumbled because Keygan was right. She wasn't going to tell her despite Keygan really wanted to know and learn about her partner and why she was the way she was. All this attitude and sass couldn't all be predisposition.

"If I'm correct about her being captured by poachers than she must have been caged most of the time which is probably why she shows signs of being claustrophobic and unwilling to go inside her ball." Vulpix growled again at him and Keygan had to only guess that he was getting warmed. "However, she seems to be alright with you."

"Of course. I am her trainer." Keygan repeated.

"Or perhaps something happened that allows her to see that she can trust you."

Keygan kept her mouth shut thinking 'duh'. She wasn't dumb. She knew when they bonded that first couple days together. He was a psychologist so he had to voice everything out or at least he did. Probably his way to putting all together. Honestly she didn't care, Vulpix was Vulpix and she could act however she wanted within reason. Reason being not too cruel that Keygan only imagined.

"I think we're done here." Keygan said and Vulpix nodded. "How much are you charging us?"

"Charge?" Javan asked.

"You know. Charge, cash, owing, moo-la, payment…" Keygan said before stopping as she realized one, she was being a jerk, and two, she was running out of synonyms.

"Oh well, actually I have request." Javan said.

"What kind of request?" Keygan raised a suspicious eye.

"Do you all mind if I go along with you? I want to try and understand Pokémon behaviors both with trainers and outside in the wild." Javan asked.

Keygan was taken back a moment. The guy wanted to travel with them to further his studies. Well, it made sense, but didn't mean anything. She kind of didn't want someone else traveling with them. Catelin was enough by many standards. He was kind of pushy and stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Plus, she really didn't need someone else around that Vulpix didn't like or perhaps for him, hated.

"I think it's an awesome idea!" Catelin said interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Keygan deadpanned.

"Pix?" she imitated. Vulpix knew she didn't like her for other than previous mentioned reasons that she will not reveal to anyone unless it slips.

"What do you say Keygan? Having another travel companion would be fun!" Catelin said to her friend.

Keygan didn't show the face she was making inside her head. It was approval. However, they were all breathing down her neck and it would be awkward to decline right there. Catelin would get angry and might leave which might be a positive side effect, but if not the tension. Also Javan would probably then think she was worse than a jerk. If she said no then he might ask for worse or even charge them an amount they can't pay which would end in getting arrested. She couldn't afford that literally and figuratively. Vulpix was also breathing hot air down her neck. She knew what that meant. It was a warning that said, 'don't you even freaking dare'. Why did it have to be up to her? Why did everything have to be up to her?

"Sure." Keygan agreed.

"Pix!"

"Get over it." Keygan said to her partner. Vulpix didn't move from her shoulder which was a good sign. So at least her decision didn't hamper their relationship.

"Thank you so much!" Javan said. "You don't know what this means."

"This is going to great!" Catelin said happy it just wasn't her and Keygan anymore.

"I hope I'm also able to capture what I'm looking for." Javan said smiling at them.

Catelin brightly smiled wishing him luck and help while Keygan began to get an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Vulpix felt it too and could see her trainer agreed. He must be hiding something.

Someone looking in the building saw this all happen. He saw who he was supposed to keep an eye on. _'Target has been sighted.'_

 **AN: Sorry this is short! Anyway, Javan has joined and I have big plans for him much later in like forever so stick with me! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave me a review! Have a great night, day, and life!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello! I'm facing writers block on some others so I decided to update those who have full guides already written out and this is one of them! Javan has joined the group and he also has a few secrets to be revealed! So without further ado, chapter 11!**

 **Disclaimer: I own close to nothing for this!**

Chapter 11: Good Deeds of Pix

Keygan knew it was going to happen. It was what happened before when Catelin joined her. Keygan also wondered would it have been better to pay Javan for his services. Vulpix would have liked that and if she could have just given him Catelin as payment or just a free giveaway. That was considered illegal. Keygan swore when Vulpix heard that she made a comment about not if they didn't get caught. If Vulpix could live with Catelin then she could do the same with Javan.

"Hm. I realized Vulpix doesn't really sleep up by you Keygan." Javan mentioned.

"Most Pokémon don't sleep next to your head anyway." Keygan mentioned. She didn't what freaked her out more; the fact her was still analyzing Vulpix after Vulpix attacked him yesterday or the fact he saw sleeping? Keygan thought about a bit and decided on sleeping.

"I realized that when sleeping in actual beds they do, but not sleeping bags." Javan added.

"Pix…" Vulpix growled. She was getting fed up with him. He kept bugging Keygan and more importantly her.

"Why does she interest you so much?" Keygan asked.

"She's an interesting personality for a captured Pokémon. Most captured Pokémon nowadays are loyal and obedient and seem almost submitted to humans." Javan explained. "Vulpix doesn't do any of that. Sure she listens to you, but I sense that if she had a choice she'd leave."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Keygan snapped.

"Care to explain."

"Not really."

Vulpix felt a fire start to burn inside her. She could see and sense Keygan's discomfort. It was unnerving. She didn't like this feeling. She wouldn't leave Keygan. Not anymore that is. Before she would have, but Keygan got through to her and Vulpix presented Keygan's kindness with loyalty.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix barked and hopped onto Keygan's lap and yelled at Javan.

"This is interesting. She's defending you."

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted before Keygan could say anything.

Keygan's eyes widen when she felt Vulpix begin to shake. Keygan knew she was angry and Vulpix was difficult when angered plus it meant she'd be in a bad mood all day. Keygan really didn't want travel with a pissed off fox on her shoulder. She raised a hand and petted her fox to calm her. Vulpix turned to her trainer and smiled. Keygan was letting it go, but she couldn't. Vulpix jumped down from her lap and as soon as she rose after hitting the ground she opened mouth.

"VULPIX!" Vulpix roared.

Everyone's eyes widen hearing Vulpix's Roar. Catelin had been lucky and only heard it during in battle, but not when Vulpix used it out of anger. Seeing the look of pure hatred on Vulpix's face made it scarier. If looks could kill. Not wonder Vulpix didn't like people. Catelin was glad that she wasn't who that was directed to. Catelin might have cried while Javan almost looked unfazed.

"Braaaa!" a voice cried.

A rustle in the bushes attracted everyone to it. Out of the bush appeared an Abra who had been sleeping and apparently Vulpix had scared him. All he wanted to do was sleep. His arms were spread out and everyone felt an energy. The next, gone. Gone as in Abra teleport-ed them all away so he could return to sleep.

* * *

Vulpix hit the ground some distance in the air. He growled as she landed. Well, she knew to be careful about roaring. She then looked around and saw…no one. She was alone. Where was Keygan? Where were the pains in her side that were with Keygan? She quickly looked around the nearby area and saw no one. She must have been transported elsewhere. Vulpix sniffed the air not smelling her trainer. She sighed and decided to start her search.

" _Sure she listens to you, but I sense that if she a choice she'd leave."_

Where did that come from? She wouldn't leave Keygan so why were his words entering her mind? If she was going to leave wouldn't she had done it already? She had plenty of chances to leave. She didn't have enough toes on her paws to count them all. What Javan didn't know was that Vulpix was given the chance to leave. He didn't know anything. Vulpix remembered when they met Keygan said she could leave her if that was what she wanted. Vulpix respected the decision and eventually her. Without Keygan Vulpix figured she wouldn't get what she wanted. Well, she hadn't gotten everything yet. She needed to be fully safe was what she wanted and deep down Vulpix admitted to herself that she wanted to be Keygan and trust her with her life. There was so much Vulpix wanted to tell her trainer, but was it fear? Fear of what she'd think? Fear she'd leave her or not be able to help? She knew she needed help.

"Keygan! Catelin!"

Oh dear. Vulpix knew that voice. That was Javan. Why in the name of their world did she have to be near him? This was disaster waiting to happen or murder, whichever came first. Vulpix figured she better at least be with him since he would lead her back to Keygan. Vulpix smiled to herself, yeah, she was using him.

* * *

Javan didn't feel bad about what he told Keygan. It was true. Vulpix would leave Keygan eventually and probably by her own choice too. He was trying to prepare the trainer for what was to come. Vulpix was a mind of her own and would put what she cared about first. It wouldn't happen today. It was too early. He didn't need a mind of psychology to see that.

The bushes rustled. He hoped it wasn't that Abra again. It wasn't fun getting teleport-ed the first time around. He hoped it was a Pokémon that wouldn't start anything. Perhaps like a Caterpie or something. He couldn't afford that. He was alone. He hoped that the situation would never come to this, but apparently it had, sooner than he expected. The leaves of the bushes moved and he saw a red curl then emerged a fox.

"Vulpix?"

"Pix." She replied unhappily.

"I'm glad it's you."

"Vulpix."

Yeah. He knew she wasn't happy to see him.

"What do you say we look for Keygan and Catelin together?"

"Vulpix." She said as she walked passed him in another direction. He guess that was 'if I must'. Javan nodded to himself and followed the fox.

* * *

Javan didn't know how long they were walking, but it had been a while by his guess despite not having that feeling. He really didn't know how long, but time seemed slower and his company wasn't perfect nor helping. Vulpix seemed fine to keep going, but his feet were starting to hurt. He never walked much. He was more of a sit at a desk type. However, field experience would be good for him and would only help him. He saw a stream up ahead. Vulpix stopped and sniffed the water. She then leaned down to drink. Javan did the same. He also took the time to sit down.

"Pix!" Vulpix shouted as they needed to keep going.

"I'm taking a break." Javan told the fox.

Vulpix glared at him before she turned and hopped onto a rock and laid down. Javan expected her to leave. Honestly, Vulpix would have. She was on babysitting duty...again. She thought she was done with this. However, if she appeared to Keygan without Javan and he ratted her out then she might get scolded. She didn't like getting in trouble, but she was sure after what happened Keygan wouldn't mind.

"Pix." She sighed and put her head down closing her eyes.

"Thanks Vulpix."

"Pix?"

"You didn't leave like I expected you too. I don't take back what I said. I know it's true. All Pokémon leave their trainers. Mine did."

"Pix?" Did he say his did?

"I had a starter and during my journey the ball broke and released my partner. My partner ran away. I bought another ball in hope to replace it, but he never came back. I wanted to find out why that happened and so I was interested in psychology. I still can't figure it out. So perhaps learning about wild Pokémon and caught Pokémon together can answer that."

"Pix…" Vulpix growled. She growled because she was kind of feeling sorry for him. His story was depressing and it made her think about Keygan. Like if she had left Keygan on that first day. This would be a similar story with differences. Whenever someone would ask Keygan about her starter she'd say, 'My starter left me because it hated me and wanted to be free. So I let it.' She saw Javan reach behind a pull out a ball. Vulpix also thought about the similarity between him and Catelin. So pathetic. They can't put their minds to catch something else and instead need a Vulpix to do it. Vulpix looked around and saw the perfect choice.

What Javan needed was a Pokémon that could put up with him. Well or least appear to put up with him. Vulpix admitted he was boring guy and needed to put his talents elsewhere. A Pokémon like that was hard to find just by first glance. However, there are some that happen to have that oblivious nature. Vulpix smirked when she saw the Pokémon across the stream.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted and knocked the empty ball out of Javan's hand and sent it flying across the river with paw.

Javan was at first appalled she would do such a thing then saw as his ball as heading toward a Pokémon. It was a Slowpoke. The ball hit Slowpoke and pulled him inside. The ball hit the rock he was on and began to shake. One. Two. Three. Click! Javan couldn't believe it. The ball had caught the Slowpoke without a battle and on the first try. What more he couldn't believe was that Vulpix had done that. Did Vulpix show sympathy? He would definitely have to add this to the profile. Vulpix seemed to better with a trainer.

"You?"

"Vulpix." Vulpix said as she turned. Like before, gets her out of babysitting and give him a friend so he'd stop whining. Plus Keygan didn't need another charity case. Javan then noticed Vulpix was leaving him and chased across the stream to grab the ball and then after Vulpix.

* * *

Keygan had found Catelin about a hour after they were separated. It wasn't that hard when the girl was shouting at the top of her lungs. Keygan was tempted to leave Javan behind, but she needed to find Vulpix. That was the reason she didn't use Beedrill. One they had to be in the proximity so it would have been pointless. That was what she told Catelin when she asked. Also they were in a forest and it wouldn't have much visibility. Plus the trees might endanger him. Catelin then told her she understood why not. Keygan was sure she knew she was making excuses.

Keygan couldn't leave without Vulpix and wouldn't. Keygan also trusted her fire fox that she wouldn't leave her like the psychologist said. They had been through so much for that to happen. Fears. Gym Battles. Misunderstandings. Keygan had it all written down too so she wouldn't forget. Plus Vulpix knew the offer to leave was always open. All she had to do was tell Keygan. A choice Keygan hoped to never hear.

"I think you should give him a chance." Catelin interrupted Keygan's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He's pretty insightful from my perspective and he might have some points."

"You think Vulpix is going to leave me too?" Keygan asked in a kind of snappy manner.

"No." Catelin said quickly. "I just think that there is something about Vulpix that could shed some light on her."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Keygan asked. Catelin's comment made her worry about her partner. She wouldn't tell the others, but Vulpix was her starter thus had a special place in her heart. Isn't that the same for any? And Keygan was already aware she knew close to nothing about her starter and yes, it bugged her, but she understood Vulpix isn't going to just sit down and have a heart to heart with her.

Catelin figured the question was rhetorical and she didn't answer. She didn't know how to say it. She sighed. She knew Keygan must getting to the point where she would be stressed. After Misty's warning she figured this dream Keygan had would get dangerous. Keygan needed to tread carefully. She wanted to be there for her friend and she began to wonder if allowing Javan to travel with them would make it worse. She hoped not.

"Keygan! Catelin!"

"Is that?"

"I guess so."

After hearing Javan's voice they girls went running and saw their new friend coming down side of the stream. Keygan then saw who was running in front of him coming right at her. Vulpix. Vulpix had a face that showed a Vulpix happiness and ran up to her jumping into her trainer's arms. Keygan hugged happy to see her starter.

"I missed you. Are you okay?" Keygan asked.

"Pix." Vulpix nodded.

"You realize that Vulpix is only happy to Keygan, right?" Javan mentioned to Catelin.

"You get used to it." Catelin replied. "Are you okay?"

"Great! Vulpix actually helped me." Javan revealed.

Keygan laughed when she heard his comment and Vulpix snort. Vulpix didn't help anyone unless she benefited from the exchange. Keygan knew this. She couldn't think of a situation that Vulpix didn't get anything out it.

Going with her? A chance and eventual gain of a friend. Plus a place to sleep, food, scarves, the list continued.

Lighting the fire? Warmth and eventually food from Keygan. She was a sucker for puppy dog or in this case foxy eyes.

Helping Catelin catch Jigglypuff? No more babysitting duty and constant unrequited attention.

Helping Javan with whatever? Something had to be there.

"And what did Vulpix 'help' you with?" Keygan asked.

Javan explained what he told Vulpix earlier and added that Vulpix helped him catch a Slowpoke. Javan wasn't actually sure about telling them, but they seemed understanding and Catelin revealed her sad story.

"That's so nice!" Catelin squealed.

"There it is." Keygan said. Like Catelin, Vulpix didn't want to babysit him nor listen to his sob story. Also probably to be rid of any feeling she had. That and the he had a new Pokemon to direct the creepy psycho mambo on.

"Pix."

Helping Javan catch Slowpoke? Exact same reason as Catelin.

Apparently some part of Keygan let them gush about how Vulpix was. She looked to her starter and smirked. That was an interesting and kind of cute look. Vulpix looked kind of annoyed about them. Keygan was sure she'd never warm up to them. Maybe a little to tolerance level like with Catelin, but never the same as with her.

"I know the truth." Keygan told her starter.

"Vulpix!"

At least someone did. However, Keygan couldn't help thinking about how Vulpix's helpful side was coming out with people around who needed it. Her little fire fox was growing up around her and other people, in a different way.

 **AN: Well, there is the end of the chapter! Looking over the guide I wish I could crank this all out, but I don't have time nor only this fic to work on so sadness for me. Anyway, I hope you liked it and hate the ambiguous of it. Please Review and have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Good news! New Chapter! Bad news…I went back to college thus begins crazy. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy despite this is kind of a filler chapter. Don't worry, mostly all my filler chapters have a point that is used later. Any who! Moving on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy as much as I did. If not, sorry that I so bad being funny.**

 **Disclaimer: I won't ever own anything Pokémon. My dreams won't even let me…**

Chapter 12: More Than a Dopey Face

"I mean, is that all it does?" Catelin asked.

"No…he has lots of potential, he's just waiting for the right moment…" Javan scoffed at the comment Catelin gave.

"I don't know…" Catelin answered drawing out the words. "What do you think Keygan?"

"Oh no! Don't get me involved." Keygan answered who was resting against a tree by the slow moving river. She wasn't getting involved in that conversation. Keygan knew that she might say something that would offend someone. She looked down Vulpix who was in her lap and she looked up at her trainer with the 'why not' look. Vulpix wanted to see some drama. Keygan shook her head and Vulpix looked offended and moved from Keygan's lap to next to her. Keygan snorted. That must have been the fox's way of pouting.

"Why? I mean I am right." Catelin answered.

"We don't know that for sure." Keygan answered. "Just like Javan said. Slowpoke could be waiting for his time to shine."

"Thank you." Javan said. Keygan narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't helping him. She was helping Slowpoke.

"Whatever. I still think he's lazy and a little dull." Catelin said.

"And you're entitled to your opinion." Keygan answered then something came to her. "I have an idea. Why don't you battle?"

"Why?" her two friends both asked.

"Well you're both a similar skill levels and this gives Javan a chance to practice." Keygan explained to them.

"And?" Catelin asked sensing another reason along with it.

"Perhaps prove what you say about Slowpoke is incorrect." Keygan added with a smirk.

"Fine." Catelin agreed.

Vulpix looked up at her trainer and then moved back into her lap. Keygan didn't understand why Vulpix 'forgave her'. Usually when Vulpix did this it took hours before she would be with her. Of course with Vulpix? No one knows.

"Jigglypuff let's go!" Catelin called out her only Pokémon.

Keygan then heard a breath that sounded like laughter and felt the muscle of Vulpix's mouth move up on her leg. A smirk no doubt. Keygan smiled in response. That was why. Keygan indirectly gave Vulpix a front seat to possibly Jigglypuff getting her balloon kicked. Keygan then shook her head. She didn't know what to do with them. They were horrible when left alone. They messed with each other and she was sure it wasn't out of friendship. Attacking each other, stealing food, anything to irk each other. Sadly, it also irked their trainers. The only way those two seemed like they would get along was if they didn't travel together. Like that would happen.

"Ready Slowpoke?" Javan asked his water and psychic type.

…

…

…

"Slowpoke." The Dopey Pokémon yawned in agreement.

Everyone face palmed. This might be a long battle.

"Let's make this quick. Jigglypuff use Double Slap!" Catelin commanded.

As Jigglypuff slapped Slowpoke back and forth on the sides of his face the Pokémon didn't budge. Didn't make a sound or even a facial expression. He still kept that…dopey, happy look.

"Water Gun!" Javan cried to attempt to counter.

…

…

…

"Poke?"

"Oh my goodness…" Javan sighed. Did Slowpoke really forget how to use its own attacks? Not might, it was going to be a long battle.

Vulpix started to snicker into Keygan's leg. It was too funny. This might have been the best helped catch she'd ever done. Despite she only helped with two, but still! Vulpix thought it was tough decision between the tone deaf balloon and the sack of potatoes.

"Oh well. Time for an easy win." Catelin said confidently.

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff agreed in the same, if not cockier than her trainer.

"Use Rollout!"

"Poke!" Slowpoke cried and his eyes glowed blue and so did Jigglypuff.

Amidst her Rollout Jigglypuff floated into the air and was suspended there. The Balloon Pokémon looked around freaked out. She could float if she wanted to, but she didn't want to right now. She was crying out to be put down, but she wasn't getting it.

"That's Confusion!" Javan cried out excited. Slowpoke was finally doing something.

"Then why isn't he doing anything?" Catelin asked as she waited to see if the Pokemon would do something else.

That was it. Jigglypuff just floated there by Confusion as Slowpoke stared off into space. Oh dear…did Slowpoke forget what he was doing? Probably. Jigglypuff looked down annoyed at this. She wanted to win and he wasn't doing anything. Jigglypuff then noticed something red go by her face. It was a flame. She turned and saw Vulpix with a sadistic smile shooting embers right passed her. Close enough to notice, but not hit her or cause damage.

"Puff!" she screamed at her as she inflated her body.

"Pix ix ix…." Vulpix was giggled at seeing that she made her mad and inflate.

"Vulpix!" Keygan shouted. Vulpix turned and looked at her cute and innocent. Keygan gave her starter a stern glare. Vulpix dropped her ears and sadly left them alone.

"Slowpoke?" Javan asked to make sure his Pokémon was alright.

"Poke!" Slowpoke cried and Jigglypuff then went flying into the river that they had stopped by.

As Jigglypuff slammed into the water all the water Pokémon swimming in the river jumped out to avoid the incoming Pokémon and waves that she brought. There were mainly Magikarp and Goldeen, but among them was a Poliwag. Catelin ran to the side to check on her Pokémon, but couldn't really see with the water and Pokémon who were spooked.

Catelin then felt her belt move. She looked around at her backside and saw one of the Poké Balls she bought was glowing in the same psychic energy Jigglypuff was. It unclipped itself off her belt and enlarged before being tossed at the Poliwag. Catelin saw Slowpoke's eyes. It was using Confusion again! The ball opened and sucked in Poliwag before falling to the grass next to the river. Shake. Shake. Shake. Click! The Poliwag caught. Catelin walked up to the riverside and picked up the ball and helped Jigglypuff out the water. She then turned to Javan.

"What was that?!"

"I think you got your answer." Keygan answered grinning as she tried not to laugh.

"Shut up."

"He goes at his own tempo and apparently this is his comeback. He wants you to have to raise another Pokémon. Think of it like payback." Javan decided what he thought the reasoning was.

"You mean he moves to beat of own drum…" Keygan whispered. "…A very slow drum. One beat per minute."

"I don't have to keep it." Catelin said. But she wanted too. Ever since buying the Poké Balls she wanted to catch another Pokémon. Yes, she wanted to do it herself, but she guessed this worked. Sort of. "Go!"

"Poli!"

"Poliwag, I really didn't mean to catch you, but I think you're pretty cool. I bet when I get a classroom I can get a huge tank for you and you can even help me with students. But…I'll let you go if you want." Catelin said, but ended up stopping herself before she got to ahead. She didn't want to get her hopes up. Even though she could have caught another water type, but this Poliwag seemed perfect for the position.

"Poliwag!" Poliwag said rubbing up against her leg with a smile. He was kind of lonely there all by himself and this would be great. Apparently this tank would be all his and he liked the children that sometimes played with him when they came out to the river. Her idea didn't sound horrible, but almost perfect.

"Really?!" Catelin said surprised picking him up and hugging him. "Thank you Poliwag!"

"Poli!"

Keygan looked on at the happy trainer and Pokémon smiling. She was happy for Catelin. She seemed to be really growing up. She then looked to Javan and Slowpoke. She felt kind of sorry for the water and psychic type. Javan was going off how he was and such. However, Slowpoke didn't seem mind nor probably paying attention or listening for that matter. She then looked the Dopey Pokémon. He looked to Catelin with the dopiest sarcastic look she had ever seen. Kind of like an offensive eye narrow almost. Keygan couldn't help, but busted out laughing. Everyone looked at her in surprise including Vulpix. They thought she was nuts.

"What's wrong?" Catelin asked and Keygan could only point to Slowpoke. The others looked and caught the look right before he stopped and the first, normal look was back.

"I think that's the most I've ever seen out of him…" Keygan sighed as she calmed her laughing. It was like the look said to Catelin, 'Excuse me, I do a lot.' That was priceless and she'd probably never see it again. Slowpoke was a sassy one. Oh dear…that would explain a lot. Vulpix knew how to pick them.

"Pix." 'Respect.'

 **AN: Chapter 12 concludes! I hope you liked this silly chapter and got some chuckles out of it. Sorry it was short. As said please bear with me and busy schedule! I hope to see you all back for the next chapter! See you and please Review! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 13 everyone! Don't you love when you're done with classes at like 2 and can write all day because no class on Friday. Anyway, I'm sorry this is more of a filler chapter, but this one isn't one I can delete because something happens here that is needed to connect to a future chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to the rights of Pokémon.**

Chapter 13

By what it said on the map they weren't far from Saffron City and Vermilion City was just up the road. Keygan thought it was best to skip Saffron for the time being. She had heard rumors that the city was crawling with either Team Evolution or people who worked for the League. Tuning into surviving longer on her journey it was best to wait until the she got stronger. Made sense to her and so the next place for a gym was the port town. A quick route to Vermilion was through the Underground Passage. However, upon arriving it didn't look like that would be the case either.

"What's going on?" Javan asked someone who standing there waiting.

"The path is blocked. There is horrible smell and no one can get through it or even go down there to even see what it is."

"Now how are getting to Vermilion City?" Catelin asked.

"Please sir! I can help!" a small voice said among the crowd. The three looked and saw a little girl about ten or so pleading to a police officer.

"I'm sorry no one is permitted. This isn't a place for you to play. Now go find your mom." He said shooing her away. Keygan looked at the scene and got offended for the little girl who seemed to only have this defeated look in her eyes. He no right to talk to her like that and she sincerely claimed to be able to help. Shouldn't they at least hear her out?

"Hey!" Keygan shouted as walked up to them. "Aren't you going to hear her out?"

"Excuse me?" the officer questioned.

"She might have valuable information."

"Doesn't matter. I cannot be responsible for her actions or anything were to happen to her."

"Then I'll take her." Keygan without hesitation.

"Keygan…" her friends warned her.

"It seems none of you are going to do anything so might as well let someone at least investigate." Keygan said challenging him.

The officer looked perturbed at this older child telling him her opinion. He wished could smack the child. She had an attitude and he could stand those who stand against law. However, he knew how not to get burned. This time literally. He was looking right at Keygan, but his focus was mainly on the Vulpix that was currently standing in her shoulders. The fox gave him a glare that dared him to make the wrong move. Touch the girl and you won't get that hand back.

"I don't care, but I am not responsible." He said. At least they would leave.

"Didn't expect you." Keygan said without missing a beat.

"Thank you miss!" the little said.

"You're welcome." Keygan said. "Now what do you know?"

"It's Ingrid. We were walking back from Vermilion and we got separated when some bad people came after us. Ingrid made sure I got out before they could grab me. I know I should have gone back, but…" she explained as she started to cry.

"Hey, it's alright." Catelin said pulling the girl into a hug. "It's completely understandable. Don't worry, we'll find Ingrid. What's your name?"

"Wendy…" she sniffled.

The police had main entrance of the underground path blocked, but they didn't get to any of the air conducts which were wide enough to fit a human being. With the help of Beedrill it wasn't hard to make sure everyone got down safely. As soon as everyone was done the reason for the mile perimeter was figured out.

"What's the smell?" Catelin gasped as she covered her nose.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as she snuggled her head into Keygan's hair and her scarf. To Keygan it was like Vulpix was trying to bury herself.

"What do you mean?" Keygan asked confused. She smelled something, but it wasn't as awful as Catelin was making it to be.

"You can't smell that?!" Catelin exclaimed in a disgusted voice.

"No, I have no sense of smell." Javan revealed and they all looked at him surprised by that bit of information. "It's true."

"Good to know…" Keygan said nodding.

"So what about you?" Catelin asked Keygan.

"It doesn't bother me." Keygan said.

"Me neither!" Wendy said.

Keygan could feel Vulpix nuzzled further into her neck. Vulpix really couldn't stand the smell. Keygan reached behind her and picked up her fox. He placed her on the ground and untied her scarf. Vulpix looked at her trainer confused before she realized that Keygan was tying it around her nose. The smell wasn't as strong, but it helped.

"Why didn't you just put her in her ball?" Catelin asked. Vulpix glared at Catelin and growled. Catelin's eyes widen as Vulpix looked like a thief with her mouth covered and glaring eyes.

"Vulpix doesn't like going inside her ball remember?" Keygan said as she rummaged through her bag. Vulpix nodded. At least someone remembered. Keygan didn't mention to herself that she barely mentioned it before and didn't really flat out tell them. They probably thought Keygan liked being with her starter. "Here."

"What's this for?" Catelin asked as she took a scarf from Keygan.

"To cover your mouth." Keygan replied.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried at her trainer seeing that Keygan gave Catelin her other scarf.

"You'll get it back."

"Vul…"

"I'll wash it and buy you another one." Keygan deadpanned.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried happily as she hopped back onto Keygan's shoulder, but still kept an eye on Catelin to make she didn't harm her precious scarf.

"Keygan…do you think that's wise…" Javan tried to tell her before he was cut off for two reasons. The two reasons were that both trainer and Pokémon were giving him dirty looks and he cut himself off. Getting attached and spoiling her wasn't good, but the more he thought about in this case or the future it might be good that they were so attached to each other.

"Are we ready?" Keygan asked and everyone nodded.

"Ingrid was down there last!" Wendy pointed down to path where it was getting dark. They all took a breath and began their trek down the path.

"Why is getting darker?" Catelin asked as she looked up and saw the light are off. "I see the lights are off, but why?"

Crack.

"That's why," Keygan said lifting her foot to reveal broken glass. "They're all broken."

"OOM!"

"Ingrid!" Wendy shouted and took off in a sprint toward the sound that had scared everyone else but her. They all quickly shook themselves from their stupor and followed the girl. Ingrid was in trouble and from what Wendy said, because of bad people whoever they maybe.

"Come here you little brat!" a voice cried.

Upon arriving an area that still had light they saw a two familiar looking people. Even though their backs were turned anyone could they belong to Team Evolution. If they were around means that they were after Pokémon.

"Leave Ingrid alone!" Wendy shouted.

The two grunts turned and saw the group. Their mouths were covered by a mask. For a moment they looked surprised before the condescending grins appeared. This was there lucky day. They could get more Pokémon than they expected and had help if they needed it. It was perfect.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Now we'll get like six different Pokémon!" a grunt boasted.

"I don't think so." Keygan said pulling out a Poké Ball. "Go Beedrill!"

"Bee!"

"Looks like the hard way. Go Drowzee!"

"Spearow go and fight!"

"Drowzee Psybeam!"

"Dodge it and use Pursuit!"

"Bee!" Beedrill cried as she swiftly dodged the psychic type attack and went in for the strike. Taking one of his forearm stinger her jabbed it and struck Drowzee with a super effective move. Drowzee stumbled backward and went to his knees.

"Spearow Peck!"

"Poliwag come out and use Water Gun!" Catelin said as she seized her moment to enter the battle. Poliwag took the command and fired Water Gun hitting Spearow directly in the face.

"Drowzee use Psybeam again!"

"Beedrill Agility into Twineedle!"

"Spearow Aerial Ace!"

"Poliwag Double Slap!" Catelin said.

Spearow was faster and ended up overpowering Poliwag. The water type hit the ground and whimpered. Spearow then turned and went back toward his intended target, Beedrill who was had just collided a Pursuit with a Pound attack.

Vulpix heard Poliwag's whimper. Well to the trainers is sounded like a whimper, but to her it was a plea for help. Poliwag didn't want to let down his new friends. No one else would know that and her friend would be in trouble. Vulpix nodded and jumped off Keygan shoulder. For a moment Keygan was surprised, but the sounds at the battle at hand kept most of her focus.

"Pix!" Vulpix said as she released an Ember attack and informed Keygan she could do this alone. As some Embers were directed at Spearow some landed on the floor with the remains of what was her scarf. Burned green pieces of fabric laid in front of her and Vulpix didn't bat an eye. She was focused on the bird and what his next move was going to be. The Spearow was still up to attack Beedrill and Vulpix responded with Quick Attack. She hit the bird with full speed and he was threw back fainted to the ground.

"Bee!"

"Pix!"

The two Pokémon glared down their opponents as they returned their fainted Pokémon. Both Pokémon before them were well raised and knew why their trainer was under watch. She already had two badges and despite they knew not all gym leaders agreed with them they did have to follow the rule of reporting when someone won a badge. They kept an eye on anyone who even won one. However, she was different for some fiery reason. A nod told them to leave.

"Let's go. Nothing we can do." The grunt said as he and his partner turned around and made haste down the path leading toward Vermilion City.

"Glad that's over…" Javan said. He felt guilty that he didn't help much, but Slowpoke was still about a minute late on commands. He was getting better though.

"Me too." Keygan said walking up to her Pokémon. "You guys okay?"

"Bee." Beedrill nodded.

"Pix…" Vulpix said she released what happened.

"Hey, you were awesome. You protected Beedrill and gave up something. That's selfless Vulpix and it proves your growing." Keygan told her fox as she petted her. "For that I think I'll get you two new ones."

"Pix!"

"Poliwag, are you okay?" Catelin asked.

"Poli…" He was, but he was disappointed he couldn't have done more.

"You did great and it just means we have more to learn!"

Poliwag looked at his trainer and smiled. She was teacher and he was glad he could be there when she still learning herself. He'd get stronger for sure. He heard about Vulpix from Jigglypuff and believed her. However, she didn't seem like the rude and sneaky fire monster that the pink Pokémon claimed her to be. She seemed great and strong. He wanted to be like that.

"Ingrid, it's okay! You can come out!" Wendy cried to her friend.

"Gloom!"

Out from behind a plant came Gloom…a Pokémon.

"Ingrid's a Pokémon?" Catelin asked.

"Yup and she's my best friend." Wendy answered as she hugged her Pokémon.

"I thought it was a person…" All heads nodded.

"That explains the smell. She was scared and lonely so she produced the smell until Wendy would come back. Wendy doesn't mind the smell thus she knew she could get back to her." Javan explained.

"And Keygan?"

"Well 1 out of 1000 people don't mind the smell." He mentioned to answer Catelin's question.

"Lucky me." Keygan said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I left you…I won't do that again…" Wendy said as some tears started to fall.

"Gloom…" Gloom said as she wiped her girl's tears. Wendy was a sweet girl and been raised up by perfect ladies. Gloom wanted Wendy to be her trainer one day so they could go on a journey. Sure she was an evolved Pokémon, but that just meant she would be prepared and could protect her.

"Thank you so much! I won't forget this! I wish I could repay you!" Wendy said to them.

"It's perfectly fine. We were happy to help you." Keygan said. "Just make sure you get home safe."

"I will!" Wendy said smiling. "I'll repay you one day and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Alright." Keygan said smiling. She knew when the battle was lost.

"I guess I'll go tell the officers that everything is fine." Javan said he made his way back to the other side. As she walked away he looked back to make everything was still in order. It was the way it was supposed to be.

"If you're ever in Celadon City you should visit me!" Wendy said smiling. She liked these trainers they were nice and strong. Her family would like them too for sure. She was definitely going to tell them about this when she got home.

"Count on it." Keygan said.

Keygan had to admit that she looked forward to visiting her. It was nice to see a happy face after all this. A person who loved Pokémon and wanted to be with them. Celadon wasn't far and Keygan was thinking that would be her fourth badge. Well, she needed to survive the Vermilion City Gym first. Something about the entire situation bugged her. Why was Team Evolution after Wendy? Sure it must have been for Gloom, but she had mentioned they tried to get her too. Were they really stooping so low to go after a child? Keygan took a calming breath as it would just push her further.

* * *

"Don't worry, she won't last for long. She'll be out of our hair." a voice said over a communicator. He was glad his grunts were keeping an eye on trainers that seem to show potential. They could do the simply work while he kept up appearances and his eye on another person he was interested her. She never knew and seemed to naive to notice. He knew that wasn't true. She was smart, but when you grow up together you seem to trust them more. This was going to be his world and she couldn't stop him despite she didn't know who she was trying against.

"Yes sir." a grunt answered as he closed the communicator and headed toward Vermilion City.

 **AN: Oh the ambiguity! There is the end! Exciting news...next chapter...is a...gym battle. I hope you'll come back to read it because this time is different. Please Review in the meantime! I love hearing from you. See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Welcome to a chapter you've all been waiting for! Here is the next gym battle and you finally get to step into the world of the messed up realm. Sorry about any delays as I'm busy with school, but I have somewhat of a free weekend so writing is my goal. Well, here is it!**

 **Warning: I tend to use language more in this one like one word or a little more. Maybe…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 14: Exploding the Dreamer

Vermillion City almost seemed like a ghost town. No one was out and around when the three arrived in the city. However, it was like ten at night and most people probably had gone home, but there had to be someone out. Instead of mulling about they just went to the Pokémon Center.

"Hi and welcome to the Pokémon Center. What can I do for you?" the chipper nurse asked.

"Hi, can you take care of our Pokémon and set us up with a room?" Keygan asked.

"Certainly, with just tonight or more?" the nurse asked.

"Two please. I'm challenging the gym tomorrow." Keygan explained.

The nurse's face dropped from the bright smile to a frown. All three trainers were confused about why she would have such a dramatic reaction to that Keygan was challenging the gym. Trainer challenge the gym all the time. Why was this so different?

What the poor nurse didn't tell the young trainers that she had seen many trainers and their Pokémon come into town looking the battle the gym leader. Never did it turn out so well. Most, if not all, she never saw again or their Pokémon were severely beaten to the point where they couldn't battle anymore. And if it wasn't the Pokémon that didn't survive then it was the trainer. She felt sorrow thinking about the Pokémon that lived outside the city that mourns for the loss of its trainer. She never told trainers because she didn't want to scare them off. She wanted one to finally win or survive to move forward.

"Keygan, are you nervous?" Catelin asked her friend.

"Not really. We've been training since the last one so I think we'll be ready." Keygan said.

Keygan looked toward the window and sighed. She didn't want to tell her friends that she was extremely nervous and worried. She was told to be careful about this gym. She knew that this journey was getting more dangerous as she continued on. Not all the gym leaders were on board with attempting to change their world. She hadn't encountered one, but it would be a matter of time. Keygan sat down on her bed and decided it was best to just sleep.

* * *

Vulpix woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. That normally wasn't how she woke up. She remembered falling asleep behind Keygan's legs where the sun wouldn't be in her eyes in the morning. She opened her eyes and saw that Keygan was up and moving. She looked to her trainer and noticed she seemed off. Something was on her mind. Vulpix wanted to ask her trainer what was wrong, but she sighed because Keygan probably wouldn't understand her. Even if she did understand, knowing Keygan, she wouldn't tell her. Nor would be dumb friends notice and make her talk about it.

"Ready to go?" Keygan asked. She wanted to get to the gym as soon as possible. She wanted to go then because at that moment she had the strength to walk in and demand a battle. Not turn around and go home out of fear.

"Yup!" her friends replied as the gathered what they needed.

The gym was off the pier. Seemed like a strange area to put an electric type gym. However, it seemed perfect because any Pokémon caught in the area who be mainly water types. However, Keygan knew types didn't matter, but how the Pokémon was raised. As she walked inside the gym she saw the tall muscular man had to have raised some brutal Pokémon.

"Well what do we have here?" A loud, booming voice echoes through the gym. It was obviously said by the mad standing in the center of gym. There was no one else but him. "A little challenger I'm guessing."

"I am." Keygan said after she swallowed her nervousness.

"Been a while since I've had one. No one really challenges me anymore. They can't win against Lt. Surge. What makes you think that you can?" the man asked as he also introduced himself as Lt. Surge.

Keygan figured in this case actions spoke louder than words. Keygan took a deep breath and step up inside the trainer's box. She wanted him to see that it would their determination that put them over everyone else. Vulpix followed her trainer's actions and stepped up next to her ready to be called if needed.

"This is why." Keygan bluntly said.

"That's what I like to see despite you're a little girl with a little girl Pokémon." Lt. Surge said.

"Vuuull…" Vulpix growled at being called a little girl's Pokémon. She much more than that.

"Oh. Listen to that little growl…" Lt. Surge teased which only made Vulpix growl more. "Well, why don't we go ahead and get started? A trainer like you needs to be taught her place. Raichu let's go!"

"Raichu!" a large electric rodent cried being released from a ball. The Pokémon looked powerful and could blast away any opponent with a sneeze.

Keygan didn't know who to use. Beedrill would be a flying target. With Raichu as strong as the mouse looked Beedrill wouldn't last a minute. Clefairy might put up some challenge, but Clefairy was still training. She felt that Clefairy would be a wild card, but Keygan took chances. She only had one other possible choice. Keygan's thoughts were interrupted upon feeling a tap on her leg.

"Huh?" Keygan questioned as she looked down to see it was Vulpix with her paw on her calf staring up at her.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried and nodded. She wanted to battle. The fire type fox wanted to defend her pride and protect her trainer.

"You want to battle?" Keygan asked her partner.

"Vul." Vulpix nodded with the same fire burning in her eyes.

"Alright. I choose Vulpix!" Keygan chose and Vulpix ran out to the battle field and got into a battle position.

"Hn. Well, this won't take very long." Lt. Surge said. "Raichu use Thunder Bolt!"

"Dodge it!"

Vulpix jumped and the electrical attack hit where she once stood. With Vulpix in the air Lt. Surge took the moment to attack.

"Raichu Mega Punch!"

Raichu leaped into the air and his fist glowed. He swung at Vulpix punching her in face. Vulpix was pushed back toward the ground. Her smaller body hit the ground and dust blew out from where she struck. Vulpix then got up and glared at him.

"Feint Attack!" Keygan attacked.

Vulpix took a couple steps toward Raichu and Raichu backed away, but then he noticed that the fire type was gone. Raichu looked around and not seeing anyone. He looked to his side and Vulpix struck him with her body and paws with the dark type move.

"Raichu grab the prissy Pokémon and use Body Slam!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Raichu grabbed Vulpix's tails, held her, before he slammed his body down.

"Vuul!" Vulpix cried as she was being squished.

Keygan panicked for a moment before she was struck with an idea. Vulpix's mouth where seventy-five percent of her attacks came from was still available.

"Fire Spin!" Keygan called.

Vulpix heard the command and gathered her strength. She opened her mouth and a flurry of flames appeared surrounding her and Raichu. Raichu squealed as the flames seared his fur. He got off the fox and searched for his way out. Vulpix took the chance and escaped her attack. She turned and watched as Raichu kept taking damage.

"Get out of there Raichu!"

Raichu jumped out of the flames even though the still caused damage as they brushed his fur.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Keygan said.

Vulpix, like Raichu did, took advantage of the in air moment of attack and fired a blue flame that struck Raichu. Raichu went toward the ground in the blues flames. He stood up and a blaze engulfed him as Vulpix's attack did the job in causing a burn. Keygan knew that would part of her plan, to wear him down.

"Raichu use Thunder Punch!"

"Rai!" Raichu cried as he charged Vulpix.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Keygan called with more confidence in her voice as she finally felt she had a handle on this battle.

Raichu's attack missed as Vulpix dashed out of the way. Raichu winced as his body was dealt burn damage again. He then whipped around and saw Vulpix dashing around. Raichu jumped for her and missed. The burn damage inflicted again.

"Raichu Thunder Bolt!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Raichu stopped in his place and unleashed a wide spread Thunder Bolt. Vulpix didn't have time to move and was electrocuted by the attack. Vulpix fell to the field floor and slowly rose back to her feet. She had to admit that shock packed a punch, but Raichu didn't look so hot either. It would be any trainer's match.

"You okay Vulpix?" Keygan asked.

"Pix." Vulpix nodded.

"Surprised you're still up. Tough little shit." Lt. Surge smirked.

"Hey!" a chorus of voices shouted being of Keygan, Javan, and Catelin.

"Vulpix!"

"Whatever, gonna be fainted soon. Raichu use Mega Punch!"

Raichu charged Vulpix again who was looked to worn out to move even using Quick Attack. She wouldn't be able to speed her way out of this attack like she did with last. Vulpix looked to have enough for a few steps and one final attack. Few steps…that was all she needed.

"Vulpix dodge it with Feint Attack!"

Vulpix moved her legs and took a few steps toward Raichu who now almost too close for comfort and moved her body on her front paws to swing herself out of the way. Raichu missed and tripped in the shock that Vulpix actually moved out the way.

"Rai!"

"What?!"

"Fire Spin!"

At close range Vulpix opened her mouth and out again came a flurry of flames in the shape of a spiral. The Fire Spin hit Raichu and the electric mouse took both Fire Spin and burn damage. The flames stopped after what seemed to be a few seconds leaving Raichu charred and fainted.

"She did it!" Javan cried.

"Yay!" Catelin cheered.

"We won…" Keygan said letting it sink in before running and picking up her starter. "Vulpix! We won!"

"Pix!" She voiced.

Keygan then turned to larger man and glared at him. She then walked up to him keeping her stern glare. She had lost the nerves after she realized she got her grip on this battle. She gained nerves as she knew she had really won.

"Give me my badge."

"Yeah, you won. Be happy kid." Lt. Surge said as he flipped a badge at her.

Keygan caught the badge and looked at the badge that seemed to resemble a sun. The Vermilion City Gym Badge. She was proud and didn't know what she was nervous about. She turned away and began to walk back toward her friends. She smiled at them proudly and they did back. As she touched the trainer's box the world fell. The ground went underneath her feet and Keygan and Vulpix fell down the black hole that was created by a trap door. They both screamed until their voices were echoes then nothing.

"What did you do with them?!" Catelin cried.

The military man laughed that echoed through the gym sending shivers down the other trainer's spines. "Trainers who interfere with order get that. The League won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Where is she?" Javan asked.

"About to be everywhere."

* * *

Vulpix tapped her trainer urgently. Keygan had smacked into what Vulpix assumed to be the floor pretty hard; it had knocked her out. Keygan needed to wake up so they could get out there and keep moving. The place was dark and quiet. Well, not quite quiet. There was this ticking noise that Vulpix couldn't ignore anymore. At first she thought it was just her until it just wouldn't go away. She looked at Keygan before going to find the noise.

8:00

7:58

Vulpix knew timers. Vulpix knew what timers were attached to. That was a bomb that was made to exploded and take out everything in the tunnel. But no one would know.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix heard a voice. Keygan!"

"Pix!"

Keygan came out of the darkness and Vulpix was relieved to see her trainer wasn't seriously injured from the fall. However, the look of wondering turned into panic.

"Vulpix…" Keygan said carefully. "We need to get out of here."

"Pix." Vulpix nodded and followed her trainer who beckoned her to come.

6:30

* * *

The others left the gym as soon as possible. They didn't want cross the man who was apparently going to blow up Keygan. They had to find her before it was too late. Everything they were working toward would be for nothing. Not after all the following and aiding.

"Where would that lead?" Catelin asked.

"It was a trap door so down…under the gym?" Javan guessed.

"We can't get there!" Catelin shouted. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Javan said accepting her apology. He knew she was concerned about Keygan. It made sense. "Come on we look near the gym by the pier. Perhaps we might find something."

"Okay…"

5:00

* * *

Keygan found the end of the tunnel; it was a steel wall. Keygan hit her fist against it in frustration. The steel made a sound the triggered Vulpix's ears. She couldn't do anything. The bomb was going to explode and she was going to in the blast. Keygan didn't want to cry. Not in front of Vulpix. She was the trainer and needed to be strong for her Pokémon.

"Pix…" Vulpix said seeing if she was alright. She wasn't experiences a dizzy spell was she?

"I'm fine." Keygan said as she kneeled down and scratched behind Vulpix's ears.

Vulpix could see in Keygan's eyes what was wrong. They were trapped with no way out. Vulpix accepted the attention from her trainer as it seemed like the last she going to get. Vulpix then looked around for anyway to get out. At least get Keygan out. It was her that needed to keep going. Pokémon are sometimes lost for a greater cause…good. The sound. Vulpix knew that sound. Bars were made out of steel and so was this place. Vulpix knew fire eventually melts steel. Vulpix smiled and decided now or never.

4:00

Vulpix knocked Keygan back on her butt and stood in front of her trainer. Keygan shouted at her about what was she doing. Vulpix ignored her and stared at the wall. She took a breath and fired a Fire Spin at the wall. The flames struck the wall and the metal began to slowly heat up.

Keygan's eyes widen at what Vulpix was trying to do. She was trying to melt through the steel walls to save her. It was…brave. Keygan could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the action. Then Keygan thought about where they were. The gym was located off the pier. This structure had to made under the gym…there wasn't much ground under the gym meaning the only exit left was underwater.

"Vulpix stop!" Keygan screamed.

3:00

If Vulpix kept going like she was she would break through and water could come through. Vulpix being a fire type and already weaken wouldn't survive. Keygan was sure that her starter would die. Doesn't Vulpix know this?

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as she increased the heat of her attack. The metal began to melt and Keygan could see the water starting to drip through. Eventually the pressure would burst through and might drown them or just…Vulpix. Keygan wouldn't let her. She could save her starter's life. She reached behind and grabbed something she never thought she would.

2:00

Vulpix's Fire Spin broke through the steel and the water pressure busted through. Vulpix smiled knowing Keygan could now escape. It made her smile. Not that she would ever tell her trainer at the moment, but she felt that she cared…love for her. Vulpix could see why Pokémon liked their trainers; risked their lives for them. She was okay with that. She was perfectly fine dying so that her trainer could live on and make the new world.

1:30

"Vulpix return!" A voice cut through Vulpix's train of thought. Vulpix turned to see Keygan with her Poké Ball in her hand and a red light coming at her. The light touched her and she felt herself being pulled back in to her capsule. She felt herself being pulled back in a dark place she never wanted to go back to.

Keygan had no time to admire what she had done. She had saved her starter's life, Vulpix's life in return. She wanted to smile, apologize for doing that without warning, but she couldn't let her die. She quickly held her breath before she the entire tunnel filled with water. As the tunnel was completely underwater Keygan swam out the hole and made her way to the surface.

0:10

* * *

As Javan and Catelin ran toward the pier their running was stopped by a tremor that rocked the earth. If you asked anyone who lived in Vermilion than they would say it was natural. Living next to the sea thus concluded the plates moved causing said earthquakes. Everyone knew it was false, but they couldn't say their gym leader was a murderer. However, that didn't stop Javan and Catelin from knowing what that was.

"No!" Catelin screamed as she feel to her knees and tears came out of her eyes. Keygan couldn't be dead, could she? There was just no way it was possible. Keygan was supposed to save them, not die before she make a dent. Catelin felt her dreams of teaching others about the world and Pokémon being ripped away. She was supposed to help Keygan make sure that happened.

Javan stood there trying not to show emotion. He hadn't been with the girls very long, but Keygan was still his friend and Vulpix had helped him. He couldn't deny that. He wondered what he would do now that she was gone. No longer would he find out about Pokémon. He wouldn't be able to watch her and study her interactions with Pokémon and report on them as she was the trainer in his research that wasn't himself. He guessed he might have to find another one, but something about Keygan stood out to him. He didn't know what and he wanted to find out.

"Cauh…caugh…"

"What was that?" Javan asked as Catelin whipped her tears.

"Help!"

"Someone's needs help!"

They two rushed to the side of the pier and looked down. There was a brown haired girl who was still attempting to get the water out her lungs. The familiar brown haired girl looked up.

"Keygan!"

"Slowpoke come out and use Confusion!" Javan said calling out his partner.

It might have took a moment for the order to register, but Slowpoke's eyes flashed and Keygan was then seen being lifted out of the water and onto the pier. As soon as her feet touched down Keygan's cold body was enveloped in warmth as Catelin hugged her. Keygan accepted the hug because she was happy she cared, to be alive, and she was freezing. The water wasn't really warm.

"Are you okay?" Catelin asked switching into her overbearing mode.

"I'm fine. Tired and some water stuck some places, but fine." Keygan answered.

"That's good." Catelin said in relief.

"Keygan?" Javan said to get her attention. "Where Vulpix?"

"Oh no…Vulpix isn't…" Catelin said scared to finish her statement as she noticed that Vulpix wasn't with Keygan anymore.

"No!" Keygan shouted and remembered that Vulpix was safe. Keygan then pulled a Poké Ball and finally got her chance to smile. Vulpix was safe and sound right there in her hand. Keygan wanted to see her partner and thank her for her life so she finally tossed the ball into the air. "Go Vulpix!"

Like before a flash of light appeared and formed into a fox like figure. The figure had many tails and curls on the head. However, the ears were twitching the face from when first released had returned. The 'go to hell' face. Vulpix was pissed. She glared at Keygan and Keygan felt any wanting to thank her partner go overboard. Keygan guessed she needed to start with an apology and explain herself.

"Vulpix, I'm…" Keygan started.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted at her 'trainer'. How could she? After all they have been though. After all she knew. After all she did for her.

Despite no longer knowing the move Roar, Vulpix shouted like she still knew it. Keygan backed away from the fire type knowing this time if the fire type attacked than she would be in much more pain than last time. Vulpix wouldn't use Ember. The two simply looked into one another's eyes as one showed flowed apologetically while other burned with betrayal.

* * *

Lt. Surge grinned as he felt the bomb go off. He was proud he kept some souvenirs after the war. They came in handy and he got to have some fun. He was already making plans for the next trainer. Maybe, he'd electrocute or drown the next. He sat down in his chair and looked at the cameras that were around the gym. He wanted to know if anyone was coming. It was rare they did. Cowards or more like spineless pigs. He had to admit that last challenger had some guts. Some respect, but this was a dog eat dog world or a power battle world. No need for the weak and he liked having his control. Trainer…a figure in the pier camera caught his eye. Brown hair. Same clothes. No. She was dead. He looked at the time. The bomb went off ten minutes ago. She should be dead. This was a mistake. She was alive!

"Damnit!" Surge shouted as he saw trainers help the girl that he should have killed in the blast out of the ocean with a Slowpoke. He saw her release her Vulpix and knew this wasn't a joke. It was horrible nightmare. They should be dead. He slammed the controls again and cried out furiously. However, a thought came to mind. She survived thus was going to continue on collecting badges. He then calmed down and sat down smirking. he let out another echoing laugh as he might have lost the battle, but she wasn't going to win the war. So what if she got passed him, there were others that had been successful as him in making sure no trainer won the war.

 **AN: Well that's chapter 14! I hope you liked and will come back to find out what happens! I feel so much happened in one chapter. Anyway, Please Review! Favorite! Follow! Sorry it took so long to get up as I'm super busy, but I'll work on getting these up. With that I'm going to bed. Night Friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here is chapter 15! I hope you're all still enjoying it and will see the after effects of Vulpix's being called back to her ball. Heads up in this chapter there will be translated Pokémon Speech because of a main interaction and that will be in italics, but will return once humans enter back in. Sorry about the delay, life is rough and taking my time away.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 15

"Please Vulpix…" Keygan said kneeling down toward her.

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as she turned and ran.

"Vulpix!" Keygan shouted as she chased after her starter.

* * *

Vulpix skid and turned her shot a Will-O-Wisp at her trainer. Keygan jumped out of the way and the fire type move struck the street. Smoke covered the area and as soon as it cleared Vulpix was gone. Keygan stood there looking at the empty route where her starter once was. Keygan raised her hand to her face to feel the start of tears.

Vulpix ran onto the next route which was eleven. She had made her way into the tall grass and stopped. She turned around and saw no one was following. Her breathing was harsh from running but also in anger. She couldn't Keygan would do that. She knew she hated her Poké Ball. She was prepared to die for Keygan. Why couldn't she let her be the one to help her?

"Vulpix!" Vulpix shouted as stomped on the ground.

"Sand?" a voice said.

"Vul?"

"Sandshrew?"

"Vulpix…" Vulpix growled at the Pokémon who appeared from the ground.

"Sandshrew." Sandshrew shook his head informing the fire type that he meant no harm.

"Vul." Vulpix said understanding that if the ground type was going to hurt her, he would have done it.

"Shrew Sandshrew?" Sandshrew asked her.

Was she a caught Pokémon? That was a good question. Vulpix could be both technically. She wanted freedom, but at the same time if someone tossed an empty ball at her it wouldn't work.

"Vulpix." Depends.

" _Depends? You're either have a trainer or not."_

" _It's complicated."_ Vulpix answered.

" _Not really. Either you have one or not. So which is it?"_ Sandshrew pushed.

" _I don't have a trainer."_ Vulpix said not looking at him.

" _I think you're lying."_

" _No I'm not!"_

" _Easy Red."_ Sandshrew snickered. _"That imaginary trainer must be worried and looking for you."_

Vulpix knew she was caught in her denial as soon as she snapped about not having a trainer. She could see this Sandshrew wasn't stupid, but rather clever. Plus who sees a Vulpix in this area without someone with it.

" _No she won't."_

" _Why not?"_

" _She's selfish. She didn't let me save her and be happy about it."_

" _Doesn't sound selfish."_

" _You don't get it."_

" _Then explain it."_

Vulpix looked to the ground type who was eying her. She didn't even know this Pokémon and why should she tell him anything. Her problems were her own and didn't need to be said to anyone else. However, it seemed Sandshrew wasn't going to let this go. Plus she didn't want to bottle this up. Curse 'her trainer' as she was making like interacting and talking with other Pokémon.

Vulpix took a breath and began to explain what happened.

" _My trainer and I were challenging the Vermillion City Gym. We defeated that moron and the next I knew we were in a dark tunnel ridged to explode. The only way out was to melt the metal walls and swim out. As a fire type I would probably drown. My trainer…she's special. Makes everything tolerable. She's helped me and I wanted to save her in risk of dying. At the last moment she returned me to by Poké Ball. I hate being enclosed thus hate being returned. She made go back to that dark place she promised I'd never return to."_

" _I think you're right, she's selfish."_ Sandshrew said.

" _Huh? Don't say that!"_ Vulpix snapped.

" _You did."_

" _Yeah, but…"_ Vulpix trailed off unsure how to respond.

" _You're right. She's selfish in the fact she didn't want to leave you there to die when she knew she could do something. She probably did want to go one without you. Starter?"_

" _Starter?"_

" _You're her starter, aren't you?"_

" _I am."_ Vulpix confirmed.

" _Most special Pokémon to a trainer. Your trainer sounds really great and that she loves you. Trainers are odd like that, ya know? They'll do anything for us to keep us safe, but when we do it, it's frowned upon. It's because they want to protect us. Without you there would be no her. Returning you to your ball is probably out of desperation to save you. She'd rather have you mad at her for not keeping her promise then not have you at all."_ Sandshrew explained.

" _How do…"_ Vulpix questioned.

" _The gym leader is a monster isn't he? He packs more of a punch then the others. In some sense."_ Sandshrew said.

" _Are you?"_

" _Yeah, I was. I'm wild now. About a month ago my trainer and I challenged the gym. We won thanks to that electric type moves don't affect me. We got the badge and were leaving when it happened. My trainer was electrocuted and didn't survive. I barely managed to escape before I could join him. All because he told me to. He said to run and save myself and I did because that's what he wanted. I owe him my life and he lost his. I miss him every day and wish I could find someone like him."_

Vulpix felt like she was going to cry. She could feel the tears starting to form. She knew this mission was serious, but never had she actually seen it all happen. Sandshrew was trainerless because this stupid oppression. This also made her angry and fueled her fire to stop them. Keygan could die and she'd lose everything. To Keygan…having Vulpix with her was everything. She couldn't be replaced. One couldn't go on without the other. Vulpix wanted to find Keygan now.

" _Thank you…"_ Vulpix said as she pushed away the tears. Sandshrew helped her and Vulpix just wanted to repay him. She couldn't have gotten to his point without him. She wouldn't have understood this. This wise ground type was a friend to her almost. Sandshrew seemed to hiding out her and noticed she wasn't from around there thus approached her. She felt so sorry that he was alone in the wild. Then it struck her. _"Come with me."_

" _What?"_ Sandshrew asked.

" _Come with me. Come meet my trainer and maybe you can join us."_ Vulpix pleaded. She didn't want to leave him there.

" _I couldn't. I couldn't handle another trainer that I could lose."_ Sandshrew explained.

" _Then help me so we don't lose another good trainer."_ Vulpix pleaded.

" _I can't…I can't lose another trainer that I'll learn to care about…"_ Sandshrew said as his dropped.

" _Don't you want to help free everyone?"_ Vulpix asked.

" _I do, but I want a trainer that can help and I won't lose…"_ Sandshrew admitted. He hated that he couldn't take Vulpix's offer and see if her trainer would take him. I wanted another trainer, not to replace his own, but to get another chance. A chance to protect someone else who is fighting for the same cause as his own trainer.

Vulpix thought about what he said. He wanted a trainer that helped the cause, but not the same way Keygan did. Vulpix wasn't sure there was anyone like that.

" _Sorry Red."_

" _No, I will find a way. I won't leave you here. You've been through too much to just not get another chance."_

Vulpix wanted Sandshrew to get another chance like her. Keygan gave her another chance when she accepted her as her starter. Technically the door was open when she got caught by Professor Eden. Eden…

" _Red, you're trainer is looking for you."_

" _And so is someone who will accept you."_ Vulpix said as she then moved behind Sandshrew and began to push him.

" _What are you doing Red?"_

" _Just shut up and let me help you."_

Vulpix pushed Sandshrew and the ground type walked reluctantly toward the city. They both made growling noises at each other. Sandshrew wanted to be left alone, but the fire type was adamant. He wondered how a Pokémon like her could be even held down by a trainer. Well, apparently he was about to find out and gave to walk on his own.

* * *

Keygan was stood there in shock. Vulpix had run away. Keygan never remembered her doing that when they were on better terms. If this was the start then it would have been more understandable and Keygan wouldn't have been too hurt. Now that she cared so much for the fire type it was heartbreaking.

"Keygan…maybe she just needs some time by herself," Catelin said. "You know how headstrong she is."

Javan wanted to say 'I told you so', but the context wasn't the same he was thinking of so saying wouldn't mean as much except make the girl cry or get pissed off. He couldn't deal with that yet.

"We should start looking for." Javan suggested.

Neither friend got any answer for Keygan. She was silent, but her body language said otherwise. Her eyes were hurt and her hands were in fist trying to keep strong. She was still processing what she should think about the situation or event.

"Keygan?"

"If she wants to go then that's her choice. I'm at least going to keep my promise to let her have her freedom if she wanted."

Keygan would keep that promise. She didn't keep the promise about her ball, but she didn't have a choice. Vulpix would have drown or seriously injured from the water which was almost the same as dying. Keygan swore when she became a trainer that was who she would be. She was the trainer and protected her Pokémon. She put her foot down and made the hard decisions. Sometimes they were questionable decisions, but at the time they seemed like the right ones. Keygan made the right decision to save her partner who saved her.

"Vulpix!" Keygan about cried thinking she was hearing her partner calling for her. The way the imaginary voice sounded like how Vulpix calls to her. Keygan looked up and saw a Pokémon coming from the edge of town.

"Vulpix…" Keygan said in disbelief.

"Vuuulpix!" Vulpix said as her eyes showed glee.

"Vulpix!" Keygan said sprinting toward her starter. However, as she reached about three feet from her she stopped. Vulpix's head tilted in confusion. Shouldn't she be trying to breathe from a bone breaking hug?

"Vul?"

"Vulpix, I'm sorry…"

"Vulpix…Vul!" Vulpix said shaking her head and telling that she was.

"I couldn't go on without you and I didn't want to lose you. I thank you so much for saving my life and don't know if I can repay you."

"Pix…" Vulpix cooed as she rubbed against her trainer's leg.

"Vulpix…" Keygan said as she picked up her starter and hugged her. Her warm body…she missed it. She missed getting Vulpix to open up and becomes a truly great Pokémon both physically, mentally, and socially. Keygan was ecstatic that she returned and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Pix."

'This marks the first time Vulpix licked me.' Keygan thought as she smiled remembering to right it down later. 'Earlier it marked the first Vulpix saved me.'

Vulpix thought the same thing as she licked her trainer. Nothing would happen to her as long as she was still around.

"I love you…" Keygan said hugging her.

"Pix." Vulpix said before turning toward a tree. "Vulpix!"

"Huh? What's wrong girl?" Keygan asked. Keygan then saw what Vulpix called for. A Sandshrew came out from behind a bush. "I see you made a friend."

"Vulpix!"

Keygan kneeled down and put out her hand as she moved Vulpix to her shoulder.

"Come here bud." Keygan said putting out her hand.

Sandshrew cautiously walked toward Keygan and kept an eye on both her and Vulpix. Keygan's smile was inviting while Vulpix dared him to run. Too bad he knew Dig and could get away if he wanted. If. He wanted to try. Eventually Sandshrew got close to Keygan and she petted him. Her hands were soft and yet rough at the same time. Sandshrew thought it said a lot about her personality.

"Vulpix Vul Vulpix Pix Vulpix Vul Pix Pix!" Vulpix attempted to explain what all Sandshrew had told her and what their plan was.

"I think I got what you mean…Sandshrew I'm sorry to hear about your trainer and I bet that I could talk to the professor." Keygan said as she picked up the ground type. A part of her wanted to keep him for herself. She liked Sandshrew. He was so cute and she wanted to give him a chance with her, but she needed to respect his wishes.

As soon as Keygan explained to her friends and got back to the Pokémon Center she called the professor. After a few rings a mid-twenty to late aged professor picked up. Sandshrew looked at this woman and thought she looked like a trainer more than a professor.

"Hello Keygan. What can I do for you?" Professor Eden asked then saw Sandshrew. "Oh, is this your new friend?"

"Um…not exactly. I have a question for you." Keygan said before explaining what she got from Vulpix. "So…would you want to take Sandshrew? I would take him, but he doesn't want another trainer that competes."

"I understand and I would love to take him if he wants. I actually only own one Pokémon so adding another would be perfect," Eden told her. "Sandshrew, would like to come live with me?"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew agreed. After speaking with the professor the ground type liked her and she seemed wise for her appearance of age. This way he'd get to grow up not for pickings in the wild and get to see his new friend.

"Pix!"

"Looks like we agree." Keygan said.

"Great. I'll send over an empty Poké Ball for him right away." Eden said as she picked up and empty ball from her desk.

"You're gonna have a great life Sandshrew. I know you will and we'll all see each other again soon." Keygan said giving the Pokémon a hug before picking up the Pokémon's new ball that just arrived.

"Sandshrew shrew." Sandshrew told her before going to his new trainer. His new chance to live in the name as his true trainer. He would always have a special place in his heart for him, but he could find room for this Professor Eden.

Vulpix blushed, yeah, she did have a great trainer.

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! I didn't think this was going to long, but hey, this is a time I'm glad I'm wrong. Anyway, don't tell my teachers, but I wrote this during class and posted it so our little secret. Don't keep a secret Review, Follow, or Favorite from me though! Bye friends!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Welcome back to the next chapter of Burning Dream! I'm putting a focus on my more successful stories right now and this is one. So enjoy the chapter allowed by the free time I have today!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 16: Definition of Protectors

"Venooo!"

"What was that?" Catelin asked hearing the high pitched scream. The noise could have come from anywhere as it echoed through tunnel.

"Sounded like a cry for help…" Javan answered.

"We need to find it." Keygan said.

"How?" Catelin asked. She had a point. They were in the middle of Rock Tunnel and everyone was right when talking about how dark it was.

"I know!" Keygan said sparked with an idea and prayed that it would work. "Go Beedrill!"

"Bee!"

"Can you find the sound of that scream?" Keygan asked her bug type.

"Bee." Beedrill nodded that he would try. Beedrill closed his eyes and listened. He understood why Keygan asked him. She knew he had a great sense of hearing and should be able to detect sounds better than anyone else could.

"Ven…" a tiny voice entered his ears.

"Bee!" Beedrill's eyes snapped open and ran off toward the sound knowing his trainer and companions would follow.

"Come on!" Keygan said running after her Pokémon.

Beedrill led them down multiple paths not missing one or having to turn around. He was focused and knew exactly where he was going. Keygan was made a mental note about to have him help find the way out of the cave. This side trip only prolonged them admitting that they were lost.

"Nat…"

They all stopped to see a small Venonat sitting in a corner of the cave. The poor bug type shook with fear and injuries covered his body. Beedrill levitated near the bug type attempting to speak with it. The Pokémon shook its head and huddled more into the corner. Vulpix jumped from Keygan's shoulder and joined her friend.

"Vulpix Vul."

"Venonat…"

"Vulpix vul pix vul."

"Nat?" Venonat turned to the fire type.

"Vulpix." Vulpix nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Keygan said getting closer, finally having the chance to look at him. "He's hurt."

"Can you treat it?" Catelin asked.

"Not here I can't. I can't anything. I don't want to risk messing up or worse." Keygan answered as she coaxed Venonat to allow being picked up.

"Well we need to get out here then." Javan said.

"Beedrill." Keygan said to her Pokémon.

"Bee." He nodded and began looking for a way out.

* * *

They exited Rock Tunnel not long afterward to find themselves outside Lavender Town. They immediately went to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy could treat the Pokémon. Keygan felt better having a professional treat Venonat than her. Now they patiently waited outside to hear about the process.

"You'll happy to know that Venonat will be fine." Nurse Joy told them about an hour later.

"Oh that's great." Catelin said.

"What will happen to it now?" Javan asked.

"Well, he doesn't seem very wild which is why I'm against releasing him. I'm probably going to send him to the Pokemon Orphanage in Azure Town."

Vulpix took noticed in how Keygan's head perked up upon hearing the nurse.

"Will it be okay there?" Catelin asked.

"Oh yes. All the Pokémon there are well taken care of and sometimes even find themselves with adopted by trainers eventually. I'll take it down later this week…"

"We can take it for you!" Keygan said. Everyone turned and looked at her suspiciously. "I mean it won't be much trouble. It's an easy couple hour walk from here west."

"Oh that will be a great help. I'll prepare Venonat for travel then call the owner and let her know you're coming. Thank you." Nurse Joy answered.

"Oh no, no problem at all." Keygan said smiling.

* * *

"Alright spill, why do you want to go to Azure Town?" Catelin asked Keygan as they walked out of town.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Keygan avoided the question with Venonat in her arms.

"You're exhibiting signs of lying." Javan said.

"Fine. Azure Town is my hometown and the orphanage is where I spent if not all my time at since I was ten years old. I want to go back and see how it is." Keygan admitted.

"And this gives you the perfect reason." Javan added.

"No, I was going to go whether I needed one or not." Keygan answered.

Vulpix snorted a laugh at her trainer. A pit of excitement entered her mind. She was going to get to see where Keygan grew up at and where she liked to be. Would she meet Keygan's parents? Did she have any Pokémon around her as a child? So many questions and Vulpix was eager to find the answered.

* * *

About two and a half hours later they were outside the Pokémon Orphanage. Keygan's smile was bright as she felt like she was home. Keygan then knocked on the door and went inside. This surprised everyone, but they went along with it.

"Hello! We're here with the Venonat!" Keygan said hoping to surprise Diana and the others.

"Oh just a second!" A familiar voice to Keygan said. Vulpix felt a warmth in her heart seeing Keygan smile grow. An older woman came out and saw the girl who left a few months ago.

"Keygan!"

"Hi Diana."

"Oh what a pleasant surprise." Diana said giving Keygan a hug who had passed Venonat to Catelin. Strangely Venonat wouldn't go to Javan. He offered to hold it on the trip over, but the bug type refused. They assumed he had something against males. "What are you? The Venonat. Well dear were happy to have you."

"Venonat." Venonat said still a little unsure about this as he was placed on the floor to roam around as he pleased.

"Now Keygan tell me everything."

"These are my friends Catelin and Javan." Keygan introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you." Catelin said.

"Likewise." Javan added.

"My name is Diana. I run the home here. Now who is this?" Diana said taking interest in the Vulpix that was currently on Keygan's shoulder.

"Diana, this is Vulpix, my starter." Keygan said.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix said.

"My, what a spirited one. Reminds me of…"

"Meow!"

A blur of white came out of nowhere and into Keygan's arms. Vulpix jumped off her trainer's shoulder to the floor and looked up at what had caused her to move. She growled at the Pokémon that was currently…rubbing its face on hers.

"Hi Meowth." Keygan said petting him and rubbing his face with her hands.

Meowth purred as he was overjoyed with Keygan's return. He had missed her greatly. She was his first and best friend here. However, her leaving had been good for him as he opened up to others in the house and made new friends. The other Pokémon even looked up to him. Instead of being the one to be protected from, he was the protector.

"Everyone this is Meowth. He's my best friend here." Keygan said.

"Pix?" Best Friend? Vulpix thought she was Keygan's best friend. What was this feline? Her replacement? That wasn't going to happen. Vulpix then let out a small flame that nipped Meowth on the tail.

"Roaw!" Meowth hissed.

"Woah! Vulpix! That wasn't nice!" Keygan yelled. "Say you're sorry."

"Pix." Vulpix turned defiantly and walked off.

"Sorry Meowth."

"As I was about to say your Vulpix seems a lot like Meowth when he first arrived." Diana finished.

"Don't I know it? She hated me at first. You thought the scratches were bad. She bit and burned me." Keygan added to the point. "But, I wouldn't have any other starter, but her. How are things here?"

"Better and then not so good. I've gotten some Pokémon recently taken from bad trainers and they share the same qualities." Diana answered. "Without you here I don't have as much help."

"We can help you. Right guys?" Keygan said then asking her friends.

"I'd love too!"

"As would I."

"That would much appreciated."

* * *

For the next few hours they all helped out Diana clean and take care all of the Pokémon. Vulpix seemed avoid Keygan and Meowth. She mostly sat in the corner and watched and refused to help when asked. Every time Keygan tried talking to her starter she'd just move away. Keygan gave up after one try knowing Vulpix was in a mood and that eventually she'd come around.

"Catelin, Javan, I've got some orders to pick up at the mart. Do you mind coming with me while Keygan watches the house?"

"Sure." They all replied.

"Be back in about an hour."

"I've got it." Keygan said.

As soon as the door shut all hell broke loose. Keygan heard a hissing and cries. She ran to the back where the Pokémon interacted by playing where she saw some Pokémon being cornered by a Machop.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Keygan shouted.

The Machop turned and looked toward her with rage etched across his face. This Pokémon must have been the one Diana mentioned that picked up on his trainer's bad ways. Must get something out of picking on small and weaker Pokémon. Keygan thought best to handle peacefully then battling. She wouldn't want to risk injuries or damages.

"Hey you're okay." Keygan said in a softer tone.

"Machop!" the fighting type shouted.

"There's no need for that. Is there something I can do?" Keygan asked.

"Key!" he shouted in higher volume. "Ma…Chop!"

Machop then made a jump at Keygan looking like he was going to use Karate Chop. Keygan went to move out of the way, but stumbled backward. She covered her face with her arms, but then felt a heat pass by her. She uncovered her face to see Vulpix in front of her growling. Vulpix must have used a fire type move to defend her.

"Vulpix!" the fire fox shouted at the fighting type. No one touched her trainer.

"Machop!" Machop shouted then pulling a cheap move and grabbing Vulpix and used Seismic Toss to throw her into Keygan. Both fell back again against the padded floor. Keygan looked up again to see Machop was coming at them again with Focus Punch. Keygan covered Vulpix with her body and braced herself.

"Meow!"

Meowth came from behind them and struck Machop with Fake Out. Machop couldn't complete his attack and got up glaring at them all. However, in his eye was a twinkle and a smirk on his face.

"Vulpix…" Vulpix said to Meowth as she got out of Keygan's arms.

"Meow." Meowth said putting his paw out. "Meowth Meow Murow. Meowth Meow Meowth.

Vulpix looked to the normal type in shock. She thought Meowth was trying to take her place, but now. Meowth had told her 'She's his friend too and he owes her right now since she gets to protect her every day. Now he gets to.'

"Meowth!" Meowth cried as he then glowed. Everyone's eyes widen upon seeing the light show that came from Meowth. His body glowed then morphed as he grew larger and sturdier on four legs. His ears curved while his whiskers grew out and lower on his face. His coin shrunk into his face and the light grew brighter before breaking out to reveal the new Pokémon. "Persian!"

"Chop!" Machop cried not caring that he evolved; he was still going to beat him down. Machop charged Persian going for a Cross Chop.

"Persiaaaan!" Persian cried out using Screech. Everyone covered their ears at the sound and Machop backed off, but as soon as the sound stopped he charged again. "Sian."

Persian turned his body and struck Machop with an Iron Tail attack. Machop slammed against one of the cushions and laid there. He looked up and glared at Persian before he nodded. He then slouched down and stayed there, defeated. Despite type advantage, there was no point in continuing the fight. He got what he wanted, a battle. He wanted some way to express out his rage for his trainer being such a moron and being defeated made it better to give him the wake-up call he needed.

"Persian…you evolved." Keygan said unsure what to say.

"Merow." Persian said as he nudged his head his Keygan's and began to purr.

"Thank you."

"Vulpix Vul…" Vulpix said.

"Sian. Persian." Persian shook his head. No apologies needed. If he was a starter then he might have done the same. Plus, he could tell a Pokémon who had to rough before finding peace.

"Oh my! What happened?!" Diana cried having come back from her errands with the others.

"It's kind of a long story." Keygan grinned at the two Pokémon who nodded.

* * *

After explaining what had happened to Diana she was revealed to find out everything turned out alright. She felt horrible not warning Keygan about Machop before leaving, but part of her hoped that the trainer would be able to calm him down. Actually Machop was quite calm after battling with Persian. He would still need some work, but he didn't seem to be a threat anymore. She was thrilled to see Meowth had evolved into Persian.

"Keygan, if you're so close to Persian why not take him with you?" Catelin asked.

"I couldn't do that." Keygan said.

"Why not?" Javan asked.

"Because dear, he's finally warmed up here and is quite the perfect Pokémon here." Diana mentioned as Persian preened at the praise. It was true. Diana and Persian well liked each other now and Persian acted like a permanent resident who helped newcomers. Without him the place would fall apart. He was like another owner along with Diana. The orphanage wouldn't be what it was without Persian.

"Persian's perfect here." Keygan said petting him.

"Merow!"

"That's too bad. He would have a great addition." Javan said.

"Maybe, but I need to find other Pokémon too." Keygan answered.

"So where are you going off to next?" Diana asked.

"Celadon City. There's a gym badge there with my name on it." Keygan said.

"Good luck dear and be safe."

"Wait, Keygan!" Catelin said having a thought about if this was her hometown. "Aren't we going to see your parents?"

The room got silent. Keygan, Diana, and Persian's eyes wondered down away from everyone else. Vulpix tried looking into Keygan's eyes, but her trainer kept moving them away. What about her parents? Vulpix could sense something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Javan asked.

"Was it something I said?" Catelin also asked.

"Um no…not exactly. You see, my parents didn't want me and I've been in foster care since I can remember. My foster parents live here, but I don't want to see them. They gave me enough money and kind of tossed me out the door the day I left to be a trainer." Keygan explained. "They had plenty of kids to look after."

"I'm sorry Keygan, I didn't know…" Catelin said trying to make this look like it was her fault.

"No, I didn't tell you." Keygan said. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is the right now. What and who I have with me."

"Agreed!" Catelin said smiling.

Vulpix looked at Keygan. She didn't even know. Keygan never told, but she guessed that wasn't information one really shares with their starter unless they plan on going home eventually. What was she planning to do? Travel the rest of her life? Not that she had a problem with it. Vulpix felt like she could connect her on her personal level. She couldn't remember much where she came from either. All she could remember was getting capture all the time. Well, they could find home within each other. Vulpix jumped to her shoulder and moved her face close to Keygan so she could feel the heat of her fur. Keygan turned and smiled to her starter. She understood. They'd be there for one another. That's what partners did.

"Oh yeah, did you ever hear anything from Nurse Joy about the Venonat?" Keygan asked Diana just randomly thinking about and to also change the subject.

"Yes actually, she thinks that it was attacked by Team Evolution."

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed it and will come back for 17! In the meantime I hope you'll leave me a Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! I'll catch you all later! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I've got time to update so here's the first new chapter of Burning Dream in 2017! I realized! LOL. 2017…Chapter 17. Huh? What a coincidence! I'm done. FYI, for the use of metronome I used a generator so it is all random. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I've made a terrible pun this couldn't even say I own the awesome lifestyle that is Pokémon.**

Chapter 17: Payments of the Past

Celadon City was reached fairly quickly. After leaving the orphanage they headed straight there and it went by fast. During the time only got Keygan more excited for her gym battle. She was beyond ready and she felt confident. The gym specialized in grass types and looking at her team she had advantage. She had Vulpix, Beedrill, and Clefairy. Well, Clefairy won't be as much help if any those grass type were secondary poison types. Some weren't so she didn't have to worry about that so much at this gym. As soon as Keygan made sure her Pokémon were alright she told her friends they were going for the gym.

"I'm always so nervous for your gym battles." Catelin admitted.

"Why?" Keygan asked.

"Do you think what you're doing isn't serious?" Javan asked. "This isn't just some gym challenge."

Keygan stopped dead in her tracks. Vulpix looked to her trainer from shoulder to try and see her face. Vulpix hated when she did that. Vulpix liked to know what Keygan was feeling or even if she could, thinking about. Her head was down like Keygan was trying to calm herself. Vulpix didn't have to see that Keygan was getting mad.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Keygan said in a calm voice that was actually scary. If Vulpix hadn't known the anger wasn't directed at her she would have jumped away. "I'm putting my life on the line to help people. Make the world a safer place. I want to defend it against those who dare try and harm it."

"Keygan, I didn't mean it like that." Javan said seeing he might have asked the wrong question.

"Then how? Don't you think you should evaluate what you're doing with me?" Keygan asked.

"We're helping you!" Catelin said.

"Are you?" Keygan snapped. She didn't know what came over her. Ever since Catelin and Javan found out her parents didn't want her they treated her differently. They seemed to make sure that the trainer knew they cared and were there for her. Did they begin to see that Keygan may have thought she didn't care about her life back then? Her escape was figured out in many different directions. This stretch for freedom being a trainer was an unsaid suicide attempt that she didn't have to commit. She wasn't a coward. She was at least going to go out swinging. That was another reason she wouldn't let Vulpix kill herself to save her. She didn't need to go down with her trainer. "I'm not throwing my life away."

"We didn't say you were." Catelin said stepping closer to her friend.

"You're secretive." Javan said.

"I know." Keygan said. "If I win then I'll tell you what you want to know…within reason."

"Keygan…you don't have to…" Catelin said.

"No, it's not right. I know so much about you two, but you know nothing about me. It's not fair to you, or my Pokémon."

Keygan looked to her Vulpix and smiled. Vulpix gave her trainer a small reassuring smile back. Of course the fire type wanted to know, but she wasn't going to force her. Keygan didn't force her to tell about her past. Vulpix made a deal with herself. If they won she was going to tell Keygan more, just not everything.

"Pix." Vulpix nodded.

"Thanks girl." Keygan said as she caressed her ear. "Let's go."

* * *

Keygan's nose and breathing twitched as they entered the gym. Perfume. She could smell before they even reached the front door. The smell was overwhelming and she wasn't the only one who thought so as Vulpix buried her face into her jacket. Keygan coughed a little and her friends gave her an odd look. She waved her hand. She didn't have to tell them anything, not yet. She wondered if health problems included in or before the deal. Asthma was a medical problem Keygan had dealt with since she was child and still this day still did. One of her triggers was perfume or at least sprays. Smells were different as sprays were a physical airborne.

"Pix?"

"I'm fine."

"You must be a challenger. My name is Erika, the gym leader." A soft voice said. Looking over the plants surrounding the grass battle field was a woman with black hair wearing a kimono.

"My name is Keygan and I challenge you to a battle." Keygan said.

Erika hesitated a moment before she answered, "I accept your challenge."

"The challenge between Erika, the gym leader, and Keygan, the challenger will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side can no longer continue. In addition, only the challenger may substitute. Trainers begin." A female referee called in a calm voice.

"Tangela, I need you!" Erika said calling out her ball of vines.

"Beedrill I choose you!" Keygan said calling out her first Pokémon.

"Tangela use Bind!"

"Agility!" Beedrill quickly dodged out of the way of the bind and began to swiftly surround the grass type. "Aerial Ace!"

Using his increased speed Beedrill swooped in and struck Tangela with the super-effective flying type move. Tangela cried out and slammed against the field. He quickly got up and listen to his trainer.

"Tangela use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it!"

Despite his quick movements Tangela had the upper hand as he had more than two vines to try and grab Beedrill. Beedrill thought he was dodging thousands. Eventually he looked forward only to be slammed by one in the face and knocked back into another that successfully had him in a bind. He struggled to get away.

"Poison Jab!" Keygan called to attempt to escape. As Beedrill's stingers glowed purple two vines wrapped around them holding them.

"Bee!"

"Toss it and use Ancient Power!"

Beedrill screeched as he was flung up and then brought back down to meet the super effective rock type move. As the rocks struck he slammed into the ground once he did to the grass type. Beedrill thought his damage was given back twice over and glared at them as he got off the ground.

"Poison Jab!"

Beedrill swiftly shot up and attacked Tangela. Tangela was knocked back and slowly got up.

"Gela…" Tangela moaned.

"No!" Erika cried seeing Tangela had been poisoned.

"Venoshock!" Keygan commanded.

Beedrill's stingers glowed purple then shot out a purple acid like substance. The Venoshock hit Tangela and he cried out. Tangela then fell over from the damage.

"Tangela is unable to battle! The winner is Beedrill!" the referee announced.

"Nice job Beedrill!"

"Bee!"

"Thank you Tangela. You did well. Weepinbell go!" Erika said bringing out her next Pokémon.

"Bell!"

"I'll start this round!" Erika stated. "Weepinbell use Sleep Powder!"

"Agility!"

Despite Beedrill's speed, Weepinbell just aimed for the bug type and made sure the powder went right over his head. Beedrill attempted to fight off the sleep, but failed and was out like a light before he even knew he was falling toward the ground.

"Slam!"

Weepinbell then made a huge jump and came straight back down over the sleeping Beedrill. Together they both fell toward the grass battle field and collided.

Keygan could only watch knowing she could nothing within her challenger's power about the situation. It was all up to Beedrill and it looked like he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

After a minor dust cleared Keygan saw the opposing grass type move and reveal her Beedrill laying in the crushed grass and the beginning of the earth beneath it.

"Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner is Weepinbell!"

"Thank you Beedrill, you did great so take a nice rest." Keygan said returning her Pokémon.

"I wonder which one you'll use next." Erika taunted. Weepinbell followed his trainer and only laughed in a deep voice.

That was a good question as Keygan didn't know herself. She reached behind to place Beedrill's ball back. She felt among her belt feeling two left. One still contained a Pokémon while the other sat beside her. Vulpix wasn't a secret, but Keygan did know that Vulpix was her best chance and couldn't be afford to be wasted.

"Clefairy let's go!" Keygan called her second Pokémon.

Clefairy came out dancing on her little feet ready to battle. She then stopped seeing her opponent had a type advantage and prepared herself. She needed to be serious. Every battle needed to be taken seriously. No time for mistakes. She knew one day where it might happen that no one would be there to bail her out of a tough situation and she'd have to face it.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy shouted.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

Weepinbell took the attack head on and when the smoke cleared the grass and poison type only smirked. Keygan cursed to herself that she forgot that fairy type moves didn't really effect poison types. It was the other way around, but she didn't regret the move choice. She wanted to stay away from Weepinbell. Luckily, most of the time Clefairy's moves were all executed from a distance.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge it and use Metronome!" Keygan said taking a risk. That was her wild card. Clefairy then wiggled her finger and twirled around effectively dodging the grass type move before a Shadow Ball was launched. Taken off guard Weepinbell was slammed by the attack. Erika grinned seeing this was her chance.

"Encore!"

"Bel! Bel!" Weepinbell cheered as he clapped his leaves together and a pulsing energy came from them. The energy touched Clefairy and she glowed in a red aura. Keygan cursed herself. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Encore did. She was stuck using Metronome who knows who long.

"Metronome!"

Clefairy once again wiggled her finger and twirled. From her hand shot a boiling hot Scald!

Weepinbell took the attack grunted as his body burned from the water. Luckily he didn't receive a burn from the attack.

"Razor Leaf!"

"Metronome!"

Clefairy ended up staying in one place and an electricity followed around her. Metronome had come out as Charge and Clefairy was struck by the move. Worriedly Keygan watched on concerned her fairy type was done for. However, Clefairy got right back up.

"He. He." A sweet voice said. "She's very resilient. I'll give you that."

"That's because she's knows the stakes and knows what she has to do. Metronome!"

Clefairy's eyes glowed light blue and her body became surrounded by a crimson aura. Clefairy then raised her arms above her head causing the aura to get thicker. Both trainers looked at it unable to look away. With her eyes still focused upon Clefairy, Keygan reached around and pulled her dex from her pocket.

 _~Night Daze, a dark move and the strongest special attack of the type._ _The user lets loose a pitch-black shock wave at its target. This may also lower the target's accuracy~_

"Razor Leaf!" Erika attacked scared for her Pokémon upon hearing what the move was.

Clefairy continued on with her attack. She brought her arms down toward the field and a pink and crimson force field of energy appeared. The force field then expanded outwards throughout the whole battlefield. Erika's attack became futile was it was simply knocked away as did Weepinbell who soon followed. Weepinbell was tossed backward and landed against one of the trees surrounding the field.

"Weepinbell!"

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! The winner is Clefairy!"

"Nice job Clefairy!"

"Clefairy." Clefairy nodded still kind of worn out. She then shook herself becoming aware that she was still in battle. She also realized the Encore had worn off and so did Keygan.

"You shall not grow to overpass me!" Erika shouted at her. Keygan rolled her eyes and watched as Erika brought out her final Pokémon. "Bellossom come out!"

"Bell." A sweet voice said as she gracefully swayed back and forth.

"Hidden Power!" Keygan said to start of what she wanted to be the final round.

"Petal Dance!"

Bellossom turned and a flurry of petals danced out from around her. The grass type move shredded Clefairy's Hidden Power and carried on to attack the fairy type herself. Having nowhere to go Clefairy took the powerful grass type move and fell back.

"Clefairy is unable to battle! The winner is Keygan!"

"Clefairy you did awesome too. Take a good rest." Keygan said returning her to safety of her Pokéball. "You ready Pix?"

"Vulpix." Vulpix said with a determination. She had been ready as they were walking up to the gym.

Keygan smiled. Bellossom was strong alright. Clefairy did her best and she managed to overcome her last challenge. She needed a rest to begin with. It was alright leaving this in Vulpix's paws. Her fire fox never let her down.

"Petal Dance!"

Bellossom was still locked into Petal Dance which Keygan was thankful for. Vulpix resisted grass type moves and she had her own moves to be able to counter it.

"Fire Spin!"

Vulpix released her spiral of flames that burned up the petals and struck Bellossom. Bellossom however, got up and glared at the fox before she walked around aimlessly. She was confused. A side effect of her own move.

"Quick Attack!"

Vulpix sprinted and attacked Bellossom sending her off her feet onto her back. Vulpix attacked also knocked the confusion away as well.

"Sunny Day!"

Bellossom turned and fired a ball of light up. After a moment it burst and everyone felt the intense rays of sunlight.

"Flame Burst!"

"Solar Beam!"

Bellossom fired the grass type attack. The beam went right through the Flame Burst and struck Vulpix.

"Vulpix!"

The smoke cleared from the attack Vulpix stood on all fours with a wince on her face. She had felt that last attack. Vulpix turned toward Keygan and nodded that she was alright.

"Synthesis!"

"Fire Spin!"

Keygan knew that this seemed all pointless. The increase amount sunlight helped them both. Vulpix's fire type moves increased while Bellossom got no charge Solar Beams and more health whenever she used Synthesis. Whatever damage she could it wouldn't do much good against Synthesis. Keygan felt herself backed into a corner. Vulpix could only take so many hits despite the ineffective damage.

Vulpix looked back at Keygan. She could tell that her trainer felt the same as she did. Trapped. She hated this feeling. She had been promised and made one to herself that she'd never feel like that again. She felt something inside her burn. She had felt this feeling a few times before, but now it was overwhelming just wanting to explode out of her.

"Solar Beam!" Erika commanded and Bellossom immediately fired the powerful grass type move. Everyone watched as it seemed Vulpix would be powerless against the attack.

"Vulpixxx!" Vulpix cried as she released an intense blast of fire from her mouth. The flames were wider and more concentrated then her normal Fire Spin.

"Flamethrower!" Keygan cried realizing Vulpix's new move that she watched hold back against the Solar Beam thanks to the added power.

"Vuuulpix!" the fire type howled happily.

"Won't matter to use! Bellossom use Petal Dance!" Erika said and Bellossom twirled releasing the flurry of petals.

"Fire Spin!"

Two moves wrapped around one another and exploded.

"Solar Beam!"

Panic swept through trainer and Pokémon as they watched through the smoke for the attack. It never came. Keygan looked up to see the sun had lost its empowering glow. The smoke then cleared to reveal the grass type charging rather slowly.

"Alright Vulpix Flamethrower!" Keygan cried. Vulpix took a deep breath and a flame erupted from her mouth once again striking the grass type. Vulpix smirked as she stopped her attack to watch Bellossom be engulfed in flames as her own strategy with her trainer backfired.

"Bellossom is unable to battle! The winner is Vulpix! Thus the gym battle goes to the challenger!"

Keygan glared over Erika daring her to make a move. After the first attempt on her life Keygan knew she had to be prepared for anything these leaders through at her. However, Erika seemed like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry…" Erika said as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Wait!" a familiar voice said. Everyone looked over and saw Wendy. The girl that they helped her missing Pokémon Ingrid.

"Wendy!" Erika shouted. "You know better than to come in here when I'm having a gym battle."

"Listen sister!" Wendy shouted. "Keygan is the one who saved me from Team Evolution. The ones I told you about!"

"What?" Erika said. She remembered Wendy returning frantically and explained that she had a run in with Team Evolution despite the agreement they wouldn't mess with their kin. Erika had almost wanted to quit, but didn't. She still gave a chance and apparently someone gave Wendy one.

"Please don't harm her…" Wendy pleaded. "I don't know what I would have done without her help that day."

"Don't worry." Erika said as she held her sister's hands in her own. "I may have vowed to them to harm trainers who defeat me, but I would never do as they ask. I do have to thank you for helping Wendy that day. I was so worried upon hearing the story and wanted to thank the person who helped her in person. Now I can. Thank you. Please, take the Rainbow Badge."

"Thank you." Keygan said as she cautiously took the badge.

"If asked I will say one of your Pokémon bailed you out. I was supposed to suffocate you, but in reality the sprays I would have used were only simple perfumes and water. They are harmless." Erika explained.

"I'm glad you didn't or you might have succeed." Keygan said.

"Huh?" Everyone questioned.

"You see, I have asthma and oddly enough one of my triggers is perfume."

"Oh yes. Then I'm glad I didn't either." Erika said.

"Keygan! Why didn't you tell us?" Catelin said to her.

"Didn't think it was too important. I hadn't had any problems until now. You don't notice when we run and neither of you wear any sprays." Keygan explained sheepishly. She didn't see what the big problem was. No one asked or noticed. Sure she had to put on the application to be a trainer, but that was medical importance that was required so it could be given to centers in case something happened.

"Anything else we should know?" Javan asked.

"Not here." Keygan said remembering the promise she made to them.

"Keygan! Ugh!" Catelin cried as she paced around the room resisting to smack her friend. Keygan had told them that yes, she was an orphan and only became a trainer to escape the life she was given. Whether it was being a trainer or some gym leader would kill her. She didn't expect her to get such an amazing partner and good friends. She regretted ever thinking like that, but it just felt in some aspects of her life she drew the short end of the stick.

She had been lying to everyone and now she was scared. She was scared that they might look at her different. She didn't understand what the deal was. She technically didn't lie to them. Despite her fears Keygan had to wonder what her friends were keeping from her.

"What are keeping from me?" Keygan speculated.

"What?" Javan asked.

"I'm assuming I'm not the only one at fault here. I told you something about me, shouldn't you have to?"

"You're right." Catelin agreed. "Keygan, I know I said I went with you because I wanted to help you and myself, but I had an ulterior motive. I just really wanted out of Pewter City and you were like my ticket out. I'm sorry that I used you."

"That's alright. I don't know why you didn't tell me. I did the same." Keygan said.

"What about you Javan?" Catelin asked.

Javan looked at the two females uncomfortably.

"Well." He started. "I don't have any credentials in being see the relationships between trainers and their Pokémon. I dropped out about a year ago and set my place there."

"So everything you told us when we met was a load of crap?" Keygan asked.

"Not everything." Javan defended. "I really want to learn about the relationships between people and Pokémon. I want to try and do that without the training or at least find a way to get into the programs."

"That makes sense. I guess we both have something to look forward to after Keygan makes everything right again. What I don't understand is why hasn't any other strong trainers tried?" Catelin asked.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" Keygan asked.

"No! I think you'll do for sure! It's just, we haven't heard anything else on this."

"Fear." Javan said. They both turned and looked to him. "Team Evolution are obviously the ones behind everything keeping reins on everyone including gym leaders and possibly the Elite Four. I remember this all started when that new Champion rose up. No one knows anything about him and there is nothing on record, but I assume he works with Team Evolution."

"How do you know this?" Keygan asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Javan said. "Team Evolution is the only criminal group known and to even cause trouble while gym leaders seemed to influence by fear or their own desires for power with Lt. Surge being an example."

"I guess you have a point." Keygan agreed.

"This is all too serious!" Catelin said interrupting the silence that followed Keygan's comment. "Vulpix do you want to share something about you?"

"Pix." Vulpix turned her head away before moving to behind Keygan on her bed to curl up.

"I'll take that as a no." Keygan said getting a laugh from everyone.

* * *

Keygan smiled as she laid in the bed of the Pokémon Center. She was turned on her side looking at her Vulpix who slept beside her. The fire type was fast asleep. Keygan was smiling at so many factors. One she got her gym badge today without a hitch and Vulpix learned Flamethrower too. Two, Vulpix actually slept by her and the nightmares had calmed down. Third, the fox Pokémon was allowing her trainer to pet her in her sleep, but it was fair in Keygan's eyes. Now, Vulpix was dead sleeper so she either didn't notice or cared. Vulpix also was sprawled out on her side proving to her trainer that she was bed hog. As Keygan's hand brushed past her neck she felt her finger dip a little and touch where something seemed missing.

Keygan moved up a little closer to look at Vulpix. That shouldn't have happened. She checked over all her Pokémon and so did Nurse Joy after the battle. After any battle. All her Pokémon were given a clean bill of health. If it had happened before she would have noticed or at least been told. As Keygan got a closer look she saw fur was missing or at least there it looked like it had been ripped out and was slowly growing back. Brushing some back she saw a scar. What could have happened to her starter? Why didn't she notice before? Keygan felt some guilt strike her and she began thinking about what happened to Vulpix. She didn't want to ask her starter because she doubt the fire type would actually answer her or simply lie. Keygan really doubt it came from just getting in a fight. Her head hurt thinking about all this in a tired state and simply laid down to worry about another day.

 **AN: Finished! I hope you liked this chapter and will come back for 18 when I have it up. I hope in the meantime you'll leave a Review, Favorite, and/or Follow! Thanks and see you later!**

 **Fun Fact 1: I, like Keygan, have asthma.**

 **Fun Fact 2: The actual battle was the last part I wrote for this chapter. I skipped over the fight to come back to it later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello! Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the long delay. Life me myself on a silver platter and haven't quite recovered. Hope you're all still here.**

 **Disclaimer: We know by now what isn't mine, right?**

Chapter 18: The Loyal Fire Type Partner

"Come on! You guys are so slow!" Keygan shouted back at her friends as she raced down the hillside of cycling road.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as she sat in the basket happily feeling the wind brush through her fur. This was incredible. She couldn't even run this fast.

"Keygan slow down!" Catelin shouted as she attempted not to lose control.

"No you hurry up Slowpoke!" Keygan cried as laughed.

"I bet he takes offense to that!" Javan yelled at her when he thought to his partner who was an actual Slowpoke. However, Slowpoke didn't react much toward anything until it was well said and done so he probably wouldn't even care.

"You're gonna…" Catelin started to say as she then witnessed Keygan's bike topple over and Vulpix jump from the basket safely landing on road. "Fall."

"Come on. We better go help her." Javan said pulling up beside her.

"Are you okay?" Catelin asked as she looked at her friend who was flat on her back.

"I'm fine. Just some scrapes and probably some bruises." Keygan answered and then looked to her partner. "Are you okay?"

"Vulpix!" Vulpix replied she was. She looked over her trainer and only saw what she said she had, just some scrapes and what looked to be bruises later on. Vulpix let out a sigh in relief, but then glared at her. Keygan needed to stop being careless. Vulpix was aware she was enjoy the high speed cycling, but all she could ask is for to be careful.

"Why do you have to be so careless?" Catelin asked.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix barked at Catelin. Vulpix didn't know what about her question just seemed rude to her. None the less she looked to her trainer to see if she was going to give an answer.

"Do I have any reason not to have a little fun?" Keygan asked as she got up and slowly picked up her bike.

"You can, just I want you to be careful. I'd hate to see you get hurt." Catelin said.

"I know. Thanks." Keygan said not wanting to get into an argument in the middle of the cycling road.

"Growwwl!" a voice cried as the bushes shook and a shadowy figure jumped out.

All three trainers jumped and gave a small frightening screech. The figured landed in front of them and looked at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Growl?"

"It's a Growlithe." Javan said taking in its appearance. He looked around and saw no one around. "What's it doing here?"

"It has to belong to someone, look!" Catelin said pointing to the collar around its neck.

The Growlithe then slowly walked up to them and eyed each of them. He then looked to Keygan and sniffed at her.

"What's it doing?" Keygan whispered to her friends. Before either one could answer her the fire type licked her hands. "Eek!"

Growlithe stopped a moment then looked up to her and whined. Keygan's heart broke hearing the poor Pokémon whine at her. She then looked to her hands and saw they were scraped up when she flipped as they took most of the fall. She then realized what he was doing.

"Growl."

"Aw. Thank you." Keygan said as she sat on the ground and rummaged through her bag looking for her medical supplies. She scratched the Growlithe on the head and sat proudly beside her.

Vulpix glared at him. She wanted to attack the other fire type, but knowing her luck it probably wouldn't work. She didn't want to take the chance of them having the same ability. Plus she would be scolded and Growlithe might retaliate thinking it was attack. It sort of was one.

"I wonder who it belongs to." Javan questioned.

"What do you mean?" Catelin asked.

"Obviously it is a well-trained Pokémon. It comes close to people and doesn't seem to be afraid. Also wild Growlithe aren't known to these parts and this area is near very populated places so I'm speculating it has to belong to someone." Javan explained.

"Makes sense." Catelin echoed. "Why isn't it leaving to go back to its owner?"

"I don't know."

"We can take it with us down and see if anyone can place it."

Before anyone could discuss about what to do with the Pokémon they heard motor bikes revving and shouting. They all looked around and could tell the sounds were coming up the path. They all looked to one another and nodded. As they completed their nod they hopped on their bikes and raced down the hill. As they got toward the bottom they saw a biker gang harassing a group of young trainers. They looked to be first starting off with their starters fainted in their arms.

"You already kiddos. Give up your money and supplies!" one of the bikers said with a laugh.

"Leave us alone!" one of the trainers yelled nervously.

The bikers began to snicker as they circled the trainers. Whenever they attempted to run one of the biker would ride by them and push them back toward the others.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Keygan yelled as she rode up toward the group.

"Help us!"

"You think you can beat us child? Weezing go!"

"Muk go!"

"Electrode!"

"Arbok!"

"That's not fair!" Catelin shouted. "Go Poliwag!"

"Poliwag!" Poliwag shouted and bounced around. It had been a while since Catelin actually used him in a battle and he was ready to go.

"Agreed! Slowpoke let's go!" Javan said. Javan then looked down at his partner. Slowpoke's reflexes and attentiveness had gotten a lot better since capturing him. He was took commands still rather sluggish, but he was still faster than what he used to be.

"Ready Vulpix?" Keygan asked. Vulpix nodded and jumped in front of her trainer ready to battle.

"Growl!" Growlithe shouted as he joined by Vulpix's side as if he was ready to be under the command of Keygan. He wasn't going to let the trio be outnumbered if he had to do anything about it. Vulpix glared at the puppy and the glare only became harsher as she saw he was unfazed.

"Weezing use Sludge Bomb!"

"Dodge it!" Both Pokémon jumped out of the way and into the air. "Flamethrower!"

Both Pokémon responded to the commanded and attacked the poison type with Flamethrower. Although their opponent was struck with both attacks he still remained able to battle despite the burn marks that littered his body.

"Electrode use Spark!"

"Slowpoke Confusion!"

"Poke!" Slowpoke cried as his eyes glowed and lifted Electrode off the ground.

"Explosion!"

Without being told Slowpoke then tossed Electrode back toward the other trainers' Pokémon where it exploded. The area was covered in a thick smoke that one could see that spread both up and out. After some of it cleared Electrode was fainted and so was Weezing. The other Pokémon however, had taken heavy damage.

"Poliwag use Bubblebeam!"

All the bikers shouted in frustration as all their Pokémon fainted and so easily. Partially of their own fault, but they weren't ever going to admit that.

"Let's get out of here." The leader grumbled. He was tired of these stupid kids anyway. Kids were no good except to steal off of and make some extra cash.

"Hold up!" a voice yelled.

The three turned to see a woman in a blue outfit holding out a badge. Flanking her were two other Growlithe.

"Officer Jenny!"

"Growl!"

The police officer then jumped in front of the children and stated, "In the name of the law stop right there. What you're doing is harassment and attempted theft. I'm taking you in."

"You'll have to catch us first! Let's go boys!" the leader said as he returned his almost fainted Pokémon and prepared to escape on their bikes.

"Growlithe melt there tires with Ember!"

"Growl!" The two yelled and attacked shooting embers at them successfully melting their tires.

"Run for it!" the leader cried but no one moved. "You spineless cowards!" The leader then took off in a sprint running for the hills.

"Growl!" The Growlithe that had been protecting them then jumped up and tackled the leader with Take Down while the other two surrounded the other keeping them still by growling.

"Get off me you mutt!" the leader cried and then gasped as the officer then cuffed him.

"Good job Growlithe." Officer Jenny said as she cuffed the three men.

"Growl!" Growlithe barked happily as he wagged his tail.

* * *

All the bikers groaned and whaled as they were led into the back of a police van by the backup officers and Pokémon that arrived on scene moments ago. They were going to transported to Celadon City. The rest was up to the police force. The three trainers smiled proudly that they helped those trainers and the force.

"Are you kids okay?" Officer Jenny asked them as the van pulled away with the arrested bikers in the back.

"We're fine!" Catelin said and her friends nodded.

"Sorry you got caught in our affairs."

"It wasn't a problem." Keygan said.

"Even if you hadn't run into those bikers this Growlithe is one of my team so we would have crossed paths. He likes to run off, but whenever he does we always get who were after or someone's in trouble."

"Then that explains it." Javan said.

"What do you mean?" Catelin asked and Officer Jenny nodded her head for him to continue.

"Keygan fell off her bike earlier and next we knew Growlithe was by her side. He is very well trained to his surroundings. A perfect fit for the force." Javan concluded.

"Thank for assisting us in the investigation and stalling those criminals until my arrival. Please allow me to escort you to Fuchsia City." Officer Jenny said.

"Thank you."

"Growl!" Growlithe said overjoyed and walked up next to Keygan.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix snapped as she jumped into Keygan's arms and gave the Pokémon a growl. Keygan's eyes widen at her partner's response.

"What was that for?" Catelin asked just as surprised. Javan opened his mouth to answer but was caught off guard and stopped by giggling.

"Oh Pix." Keygan said as she hugged her fox.

"Vulpix?"

"There's no need to feel threatened or jealous. You'll always be my partner. I would never replace you and pick you every single time. I don't how many times I have to stay it to get through your stubborn, thick head silly." Keygan said.

Vulpix looked down at Growlithe and he nodded. Yeah, she found a good one and he was being that loyal dog type to show her that. He was man's best friend in a sense and she needed to show her best friend that's what she thought. Keygan was all hers...except when she had to share with two others. Vulpix shivered at the thought of sharing Keygan with any other Pokémon especially if she couldn't intimidate them. She'll cross that road when Keygan decides to add to their little team.

 **AN: Relatively short, but I wanted to get this updated ASAP. Hope you all liked it and will be here for the next one! Please leave a Review and/or favorite/follow in the meantime! It means a lot! See you next time! Bye friends!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for all the support guys! It means a lot! I love seeing notifications in my email about it so I was inspired to write this chapter and get some of my other stories updated or up! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Pokémon so the matter is irrelevant.**

Chapter 19: Opportunity Knocks Down

Keygan woke up warm and peaceful. Having arrived in Fuchsia City earlier than expected was great. It allowed the three to rest and relax before Keygan would want to rush off to the gym the next day in hopes to challenge it and earn the badge. She didn't have much long left before she'd reached her goal. The goal to challenge the league for control.

"When we enter the gym we have to be cautious. I've heard the gym leader uses poison types." Javan said as they walked.

"Catelin?" Keygan asked seeing her stop.

"I'm fine. Do you mind if I meet up with you later?" Catelin asked nervously.

"Well, I'm going to the gym now." Keygan said curiously. Didn't her friend want to go watch her gym battle? Despite she was aware her battles put Catelin off she always made sure she was there to help out when she needed.

"I'll be there. I just need a minute." Catelin explained.

Keygan and Javan looked to one unsure. They both shrugged and made their way down the road to the gym.

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon cried.

"Wonder what's going on?" Keygan wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Javan said.

"A Pokémon like you had no use being at my gym." The man at the door said.

"Bulba!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Keygan asked interrupting them.

"Hm. A mere child has no quarrel in this matter."

"It does when it is blocking the path of me and my gym battle." Keygan snapped.

The black hair man's eye widen upon hearing that she was there to challenge the gym. Inwardly he cursed to himself and smirked because apparently there was someone stupid enough to challenge him. Didn't anyone tell this little fool?

"This baby of a Pokémon isn't at full potential."

"But it can be." Keygan said.

"That takes time and patience that I currently no longer possess. I am Koga the gym leader and I am accepting your challenge child." Koga said as he turned and walked back into his gym leaving the teens out there with the grass and poison type.

"Bulbasaur!" the grass type cried as he then scratched at the door. He knew he wasn't at his full potential. He wanted to be and training under the poison type master would be the best way to do so. He just wanted a chance to prove himself.

"Bulbasaur." Keygan said kneeling down. "I don't know if this matters or I'm coming off too strong, but I would take you."

"Saur?!" Bulbasaur said in shock. This girl was offering him a trainer. Trainers could be strong, but…this girl had a Vulpix sitting on her shoulder. Vulpix wasn't that powerful. Ninetales was power so she must not be as good as she appears. "Bulbasaur!" He quickly shook his head and ran off the other direction that lead behind the gym.

"Ouch." Javan said. "It appears Bulbasaur thinks only gym leaders are strong enough."

Keygan rolled her eyes. She didn't ask him.

"Vulpix." Vulpix said patting the side of her head.

"I'll live." Keygan said getting up and walking toward the gym door and entering.

* * *

The gym seemed dark and quiet. Keygan could feel Vulpix's body temperature rising as she was preparing for something or someone to come out and attack them. Suddenly the lights flashed on leaving a plain battle field with a ceiling of rafters. Standing on the other side of the field was Koga.

"For a minute I thought I had scared you off." Koga said as she entered.

"Never." Keygan said stepping into the trainer's box.

Before anyone could say anything else a person cloaked in black jumped from the rafters and landed in where the referee stood. He looked to both trainers.

"Battle shall begin. Use three Pokémon." He said swiftly.

"Fine." Keygan answered.

"Well then. Go Venomoth!"

"Vena." The monotone moth said.

"Fine. Go Beedrill!"

"Bee."

Both poison and bug types stared down at one another. This battle was more than a badge. It was life and pride on the line. Beedrill couldn't help feel grateful that it was Keygan who found him in the forest that day and not him.

"Psybeam!" Koga called the first move.

"Agility!" Keygan called to increase Beedrill's speed so he was able to dodge the super-effective attack.

Javan felt like biting his nails. Keygan was at a real disadvantage going into this battle. Luckily the battle had been three on three as far as he could tell. However, Koga used poison type Pokémon which were strong against her Clefairy as well inflicted nasty status conditions. He wondered if Keygan knew that or was she just walking in blind which was what she seemed to do a lot in his opinion.

"Aerial Ace!"

Beedrill swooped in and smacked Venomoth. Unfortunately the moth didn't go down and regained his balance in the air and prepared to counter.

"Double Team!"

Beedrill's head moved quickly back and forth as the multiple Venomoth's appeared before him.

"Psybeam!"

The move came from the left and slammed into Beedrill sending him hurtling to the floor. Before slamming into the field he caught himself and darted back up. He shook off the feeling, but could still feel the painful sting of the super-effective damage.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Intercept it with Psybeam!"

"Quick use X-Scissor!"

"Drill!" Beedrill suddenly did a loop around and as he came back around, he had his stingers crossed creating a glowing X-shape that blocked the psychic type move.

"Now Aerial Ace!"

Still using X-Scissor Beedrill's body took off in streaks of white and struck Venomoth who fell to ground.

"Venomoth cannot battle. Beedrill wins."

"Yes!" Keygan said clinching her fist.

"Bee." Beedrill agreed with a quick nod.

"You have only barely escape the crept into the horror. Muk come to me!" Koga said calling out his next Pokémon.

"Muk!" the Pokémon cried.

"Ew." Keygan said to herself.

"Pix." Vulpix agreed.

"Alright. Aerial Ace!"

"Body Slam!"

Keygan gasped as Muk jumped and slammed its body onto Beedrill hurtling them both to the ground. They slammed into the floor and Beedrill struggled to free itself.

"Try and use Agility to free yourself!"

It was no use as she watch Beedrill continue to struggle. Muk's body simply seemed to spread making escape impossible.

"Fire Blast!"

"What?!"

"Muk!"

Muk then blasted off the ground using the powerful fire type move.

Keygan involuntarily took a step forward as she flooded with concern for her first caught Pokémon. She felt horrible letting this happen and the Koga stood there smirking. He seemed pleased with himself and what he ordered his Pokémon to perform. There was no way Beedrill would survive a close range Fire Blast.

Vulpix gritted her teeth. That was cruel and not that playing around cruel she did to Catelin and Jigglypuff. She wanted to go out there and give the Pokémon and its trainer a piece of her mind, or flames. See how they like it.

"Beedrill!" Keygan cried out as the flames dissipated.

"Drill..." Beedrill moaned fainted as his seared body laid on the field.

"I'm sorry. You did well." Keygan said as she returned him.

"Haha! Poison types are deadly you see. You were foolish to challenge me. Give up child and I might let you walk away in one piece." Koga proclaimed.

"Never!" Keygan shouted. "You think we're going to run. That would be dishonorable to Beedrill and his will he showed. He'd sting me for running."

"Vulpix!" Vulpix agreed. And she would burn her trainer as well.

"Clefairy I choose you!" Keygan said.

"Your choice says otherwise." Koga said seeing she was using a fairy type.

"We'll see. Metronome!"

Keygan knew she was taking a risk, but so far taking risk seemed to produce pretty good ideas. Now it was time to see if it would pay off once again. Koga simply laughed at her attempt and expected her to get something ineffective.

"Fairy!" Clefairy shouted as her fingertips glowed white and shinned out. The white glow transitioned into a green color and the light burst producing multiple of green arrow like strikes that pelted Muk who roared in pain.

 _~Thousand Arrows, a ground type move only known by one Pokémon. This move can hit flying targets. ~_

Keygan looked in disbelief at Clefairy who was happily jumping around at the move she had gotten. She seemed well aware that she got a ground type move which was super-effective against a poison type.

"Muk..." Muk groaned but still got back up and glared at Clefairy who only smiled.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Psyshock!"

Javan now knew why she didn't seem all that worried when she mentioned her three Pokémon. Vulpix was strong enough by herself and Beedrill couldn't be poisoned. She had also been taking Clefairy out alone and training somedays. That explained why. She was teaching her a new move.

"Screech!" Muk then switch and let out an ear bleeding screech. Clefairy quickly covered her ears at the awful sound and Vulpix dug her head into Keygan's leg as said trainer covered her own ears. "Now Sludge Bomb!"

The attack was on target. Clefairy was knocked off her feet but quickly rolled over and got back up. Clefairy groaned but was still able to battle. Keygan could see the damage was pretty heavy and both Muk were running out of steam.

"Psyshock!" Keygan attacked.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Every time she attacked with the super-effective move it didn't work. He would always block it somehow. She needed to change up this game.

"Metronome!"

Keygan knew the risk, but she didn't have much else to do at this point. The only other moves besides Psyshock were Dazzling Gleam which wasn't effective at all and Hidden Power which wasn't much help at all either.

Clefairy put her finger toward the ceiling and white sparkles shimmered down and touched her body causing it to glow. Clefairy instantly looked better, healed almost from the move used. Keygan smiled that Clefairy getting the move Moonlight paid off to get some of her strength back.

"Clefairy!"

"Sludge Bomb!" Keygan doubt that Clefairy would have survived if she hadn't got that lucky chance to heal.

"Metronome!" Keygan tried again.

Clefairy then moved in toward her opponent and attacked with a bone that appeared out of nowhere. She slammed the club into Muk before quickly backing away. Clefairy cheered happy that her move choice had worked out so well again. Muk let out an agonizing roar and slumped to the ground.

"Muk is unable to battle. Clefairy is the winner."

"One more." Keygan said to herself. She also looked around. She wasn't sure what to expect from gym leaders now. It was hard to tell who was on her side and who wasn't. Whoever was in charge in of the region didn't care about who got hurt or died as long as he stayed in control.

"Crobat go!"

"Cro!" The bat Pokémon cried.

"Cross Poison!" Koga called immediately.

Keygan couldn't keep up with how fast Crobat was moving. Before any of them could blink Crobat was in front of Clefairy and attacked.

"Fair!" Clefairy cried and hit back toward her trainer landing near her feet on her back.

"Clefairy!" Keygan called out.

"Clefairy cannot battle. Crobat wins."

"Thanks Clefairy. Rest up." Keygan said returning her.

Crobat sure was strong to take Clefairy out that quickly. Muk's last attack and even the previous battle despite the Moonlight probably wore her out. Honestly Keygan didn't expect to win the battle with Clefairy, but she had hoped she could have done so damage.

"Vul?"

"Ready Pix?" Keygan asked.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried as she jumped out onto the field.

"Your last Pokémon shall be our victim. Crobat Wing Attack!"

"Dodge using Quick Attack!" Keygan said and Vulpix jumped avoiding the attack.

"Toxic!"

"Flamethrower!"

Luckily Vulpix's flames were able to beat the toxic back keeping the deadly move from reaching Vulpix.

"Luck will only save you so many times." Koga said.

"You're not wrong." Keygan said. "But strategy increases our odds. Vulpix Safeguard!"

"Pix!" Vulpix howled as a green light expanded from Vulpix's body outward forming a force field before disappearing.

"No!" Koga roared. She came prepared. No one who had yet challenged him came aware of what he might do.

"Yes. Vulpix Fire Spin!"

Vulpix launched a flame that touched the ground below Crobat before shooting up surrounding the bat in spiral of flames.

"Cross Poison!" Koga cried. His plan worked as the attack broke the flames allowing his Pokémon to escape, but not before doing some damage. "Poison Fang!"

Vulpix gasped as Crobat was suddenly next to her and bit down on her leg. She cried out and attempted to pull away. Suddenly the Safeguard activated and protected her. Crobat looked surprised and his grip on Vulpix loosened.

"Flamethrower!"

"Pix!" Vulpix cried as she struck Crobat with a close range Flamethrower.

* * *

Catelin needed more than a minute. She needed to get away. She couldn't understand her. Keygan was always so calm while Catelin shook with fear during these kind of days. Keygan was putting more on the line than her pride or skills as a trainer. No one should have to sacrifice their life. Yet, Keygan walked on. Catelin didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. Her only true friend.

She walked into the mart. A little shopping would calm her down and hopefully allowed her to summon the courage to walk to the gym and go inside. The nightmare of seeing Keygan in peril replayed and she didn't want to see it happen. She didn't know what she'd do. However, each time Keygan came out okay. Brock and Misty didn't agree with the Champion's ways and didn't hurt her. Lt. Surge, she heard Vulpix got her out safely, but it was her friends who help find her. Catelin wondered if she helped Keygan the same way she helped her. Catelin attended and watched all she did...

Catelin rushed toward the gym. She had to get back before it ended. She hoped she see most of it if not all of it. Catelin wanted to stop and slap her herself thinking she didn't do anything. Catelin supported Keygan and at times when she could made sure nothing bad would happen to her. She had her back. Trusted her and now, she wasn't doing her part in the fight. From what she heard this fight wasn't easy from the rumors she heard while at the center. Trainers put into comas and slowly dying with no cure. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy and especially not the girl she considered her best friend. As she reached the gym she saw a Pokémon sitting outside.

"Excuse me." She said hurriedly as she pulled the door open and scooted him back. She needed inside.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried as the door was finally opened and he was able to run inside and try to convince the poison type master to take him on as his Pokémon. As he reached the field he stopped seeing the battle take place. Catelin arrived around the same time as well.

"Crobat Cross Poison!"

"Quick Attack!"

Using the momentum from her Quick Attack Vulpix was able to flip over the attack and send herself spinning in a ball toward the opposing Pokémon.

"Flamethrower!"

Vulpix's reached a moment above Crobat. The bat Pokémon only caught a glimpse of the look in the fire type's eyes to see the pride and satisfaction. Vulpix was pleased with herself as she hit Crobat with another close range attack and the Flamethrower was conveniently placed above Crobat sending him blasting toward the floor. As the flames expelled so did the battle.

"Crobat is unable to battle. Vulpix wins. The winner is the challenger." The monotone referee said before he jumped and flipped up hiding back into the rafters which only recently Keygan noticed had gotten darker.

"We did it! Awesome Vulpix!" Keygan said to her partner.

"Vul!" Vulpix turned around and cheered back.

"You shall not taste victory." Koga said with a venom in his voice.

"I won." Keygan said bluntly.

"Pix..." Vulpix growled.

"My efforts will not fail and shall not end here!" Koga announced.

"Dos!" a voice said.

"Vulpix look out!" Keygan cried.

"Pix!" With the warning the Fox Pokémon was able to easily dodge the incoming attack that splattered across the field in a spider web.

"The battle is not over." Koga said.

"Liar!" Javan cried. "You said three on three!"

"I never agreed." Koga smirked.

"Ariados Spider Web!"

Not knowing where the attack was coming from it was too late until the attack came and landed on top of Vulpix pinning her to the floor. The fire type found herself unable move and struggle to free herself. Vulpix took a deep breath and prepared to attack when she felt her body become heavy and unable to move. She growled at the thought she was being held down by a Psychic attack.

"Leave her alone!" Keygan cried.

"I plan too." Koga said.

"Ariados Toxic!"

"No!" Keygan said. The battle was over. Vulpix's Safeguard wasn't in effect anymore. Keygan then sprinted toward her Pokémon.

Catelin had been watching since the near of the battle. She was tempted to join Javan, but didn't as her eyes were locked tight on the battle. Vulpix did amazing as always being so well trained. However, as the battle began to close she thought she saw something move above her.

"Keygan! It's not Vulpix!" Catelin cried realizing what was happening, but noticed moments too late as she saw the move Toxic strike her friend down. Her eyes widen seeing all that occured up close and personal. She felt a wave of fear wash over her and it was only the next voice she heard that made reach for help.

"Pix!" Came Vulpix desperate plea for her trainer. Vulpix had watched the attack strike Keygan on the back near her head. The Toxic exploded on contact and Vulpix could see her trainer fall the ground. As much as she struggled it useless, she was useless, against the binds of Psychic.

"Jigglypuff come out and use Hyper Voice!"

"Puuufff!" Jigglypuff said coming out to her trainer's call and attacking the Ariados. The Psychic hold on Vulpix released.

"Slowpoke come out and use Confusion!"

Slowpoke's Confusion quickly lifted Keygan and moved her away from the frenzy over to Javan. He then returned his Pokémon after thanking him and lifted the unconscious girl into his arms.

Vulpix took the chance and let out a flame and to burn the webbing that was keeping her from protecting her trainer. She then turned and ran toward Koga.

"You rat!" he called her as he dodged out of the way of her charge.

Vulpix then sped up using Quick Attack and bounced off Koga. He might be a ninja, but he was truly no match for the speed of a Pokémon. By using him as a spring board she was now up near the rafters where she could see everything above and below. She caught a glimpse as her trainer was being carried out of the gym. She saw her attacker. She let out a growl and attacked with Flamethrower hitting Ariados with a direct hit. Ariados fell from the rafters to the floor and Vulpix landed in front of the fainted bug. She thought it now over as she ran toward the others who were escaping the gym. Her trainer matter more.

As the fire type took off in a sprint to follow those other trainers one Pokémon watched on. Vulpix wasn't weak by far what he saw. She was powerful able to take two evolved Pokémon on her own. Her trainer was something else too and now...his trainer hurt her. Who was stronger? This trainer he met today and who offered him a hand in strength or this mislead ideal that was nothing but a toxin. He wasn't sure, but turned to follow the Pokémon who seemed covered in veil of light protecting her. Bulbasaur would soon see, it wasn't the Safeguard.

 **AN: That's the end of chapter! Woo! Glad I got it up! Our hero is down again and meet a new Pokémon! What will happened?! I hope you'll come back for the next chapter to find out! In meantime please Review, Favorite, and Follow! See ya later!**


End file.
